Percy Jackson 2: Family History
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: Sequel to Percy Jackson. Keeping the secret from their children becomes harder for Annabeth and Percy when a Cyclops confronts their eldest daughter Sophia. And one more thing: Typhon's back. What will they do? Find out! Rated T for romance and violence.
1. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

**Yay! My sequel to Percy Jackson! You know you want to read it! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer (here we go again): I don't own PJO**

**(Maybe I should do it in French next time! Remember: I did it in Spanish once?)**

**Percy's POV**

Soon after Annabeth and I were married (a little less than a year later), we had our first child: Sophia Minerva Jackson. Her birthday is May 16 **(A/N my mom's birthday!)**. She has her mom's golden blonde hair and my sea green eyes. She is absolutely beautiful, and my mom cried tears of joy when she saw her first grandchild. Yes, I know we had our first child when we were still in college. Sophie slept at my mom and Paul's house, and then they came back to our house during the day (We took night classes for our little girl). For some reason, Annabeth pushed me into a doctorate degree in oceanology. Why? Don't ask me! Annabeth pushed herself to her doctorate in archaeology, which I didn't know had a doctorate level. Annabeth just told me that there is a doctorate for everything.

Annabeth and I had to quit our jobs at Camp Half-Blood to raise Sophia. I didn't want her to grow up around all of this; if she knew everything before she could talk, she would be in serious danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died before she learned to defend herself. I wouldn't have it, and Annabeth agreed. So did Chiron.

Sophia and Gregory (Tommy and Rachel Smith's son) were about the same age. They had a few play dates when they were too young to remember anything. But then Tommy, Rachel, and Greg all moved away to North Carolina. Sophia was a little sad that her friend was gone, but she didn't understand it. She only knew that her friend moved away and might not come back to visit.

Three years after Sophia was born, we had our second, absolutely beautiful, child: Hallie Amphitrite Jackson. She has my jet-black hair and Annabeth's grey eyes. Now, when I say three years, I mean _exactly_ three years. I don't know how we did it, but they have the same birthdays! My mom was overjoyed at the prospect of another grandchild to spoil. I warned her to not spend too much money on them; she needed to keep some for herself! Once Hallie was born, we were almost graduated. Four years almost over! Just a few more months!

Now, they make me feel old, because they are both teenagers. Sophia is sixteen, and Hallie is thirteen. They think of their Aunt Hannah as 'their cool twenty-one year old aunt'. I am pretty young for a dad of two teenagers (38) but that's only because Annabeth and I had our first child at twenty-two.

But Annabeth & I and Rachel & Tommy aren't the only ones with children. Thalia and Theodore had Tanya Fisher, who was now thirteen. She had her dad's sandy blonde hair and her mom's electric blue eyes. Nico and Aura, who were both thirty-four, had Stella di Angelo, their thirteen year old daughter. She is a spitting image of her mom, because both parents have black hair. She is the same age as her mom was when I met her, and she looked exactly like her mom, except for two things: she had her dad's nose and facial expressions.

One minor detail: _none_ of them knew anything about their family history.

But, my new beginning isn't all about my children. No, it's about the rest of my family as well. Poseidon and Athena have finally made a truce, thank the gods. Their favorite children getting married must have helped. The day that Sophia was born they visited her. They did the same thing with Hallie. Sophia got a glimpse of them that day, but if she remembers, she hasn't let on.

My mom and Paul are still happy together. They are a little sad that their little girl is off to college; it probably makes them feel old. They already feel old because Annabeth and I made my mom a grandma.

Remember that prediction I made about Hannah being chased by lovesick boys? I was right. I had to protect my little sis from time to time from an insane psychopath. She has wavy brunette hair that ends at her waist, and startling blue eyes **(A/N does anyone know Paul's eye color? Whatever it is, Hannah has the same color. I'm improvising with blue.)**. Those college boys are crazy about 'Hannah Hot-bod Blofis'. That's what they are calling my little sister! I listened in on a conversation two guys were having, and they were talking about Hannah with those nicknames. 'Hottie Hannah' and 'Hannah the Beautiful' were also mentioned. She _does _have perfect curves; I wonder where she got them? My mom is always complaining that she wishes she had her daughter's body when she was her age. Annabeth told me she was jealous of her because she looked like a supermodel. She has long legs, a good amount of muscles, a thin waist with perfect curves, and an attractive chest. (I'm not perverted; I just need to know how much I have to protect my little sis.)

When Connor and Travis Stoll found out about Bobby and Matthew Chase, they just had to go to them and teach them every sneaky thing they know. I'm worried about my step-brothers; what if they do something stupid that gets them in jail? The Stoll brothers better know that Annabeth and I will be coming after them if the Chase brothers get in jail.

**Sophia's POV**

My life is absolutely boring. I wake up. I get ready for school. I go to school. I come home. I do my homework. I eat dinner. I get ready for bed. I go to bed. Repeat. The only thing interesting about my life is that my parents are complete lunatics. They talk to themselves when they're in the bathroom. They say 'Oh my gods!' or 'Oh Styx!' or even 'What the Hades?!' THEY ARE NOT NORMAL! I knew everyone had embarrassing parents, but mine don't even use proper 'slang'.

Another odd thing about my oh-so-boring life is the fact that they never tell me who my grandparents were (or are, if they're still alive). They only tell me one half, not the other. Grandma Blofis and Grandpa Chase won't even tell me! I call my parent's step-parents grandma and grandpa because what else am I going to call them? I have a suspicion that even they know who my other grandparents are. I ask Grandpa Blofis and Grandma Chase sometimes, but not as much as everyone else.

Now, some people hate their little sisters or brothers. But I absolutely love my sister Hallie's company. We complain to each other about how weird our parents are, we tell each other crushes we have at school, and we tell secrets. We share everything, and I'm glad that I have a sister I'm so close to.

My best friend's name is Ashley Watson. _She_ has normal parents. _She_ has extracurricular activities. _She _doesn't have disabilities. (Oh yeah, I have ADHD and dyslexia just like good old Mom and Dad, along with Hallie.) Ashley has the best life ever. It's not boring, and her parents don't talk to themselves.

At least I don't have to go through life thinking that my family is the only one with issues. My sister has two best friends, who happen to be loosely related to us. Tanya Fisher's mom is my dad's cousin. She has ADHD and dyslexia, just like her parents. Stella di Angelo is the same, except her _dad_ is my dad's cousin. Their uncles are the _other_ grandparents. They both report their parents talking to themselves.

Bathrooms are the only places they talk to themselves, and I swear I can hear the water running in there while they talk. Once, I thought I heard a voice respond, but I explained to myself that it was just my parent's insanity rubbing off on me. Super. That makes me feel so much better.

I am going to find a way to learn my family secret, and nothing (or no one) is going to stop me!


	2. What's the Big Secret?

**What's the Big Secret?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **Je****ne****possède**** pas PJO (****Français****/French)**

**Sophie's POV**

There is a new kid in my class…and he's totally hot! What? A sixteen year-old can't dream? There is something familiar about him, but I just can't place it. His name is Greg Smith, and he has sandy blonde hair, unlike my golden blonde hair. He has deep, brown, handsome eyes that just make me melt. Ashley has a crush on him too. She sat next to me in the first class that we saw him: our first period History class. I kicked her, letting her know I call dibs. She glared at me, but accepted the terms of our agreement. We had agreed that if one of us calls dibs on a guy, the other one can't try to get his attention.

I was ecstatic when I found out he was in my lunch period! I took a deep breath, grabbed Ashley's hand, and strode over to him. This was bold, "Hey, your Greg, right? My name is Sophia. Sophia Jackson. This is my best friend Ashley Watson."

"Yeah, I'm Greg. Sophia's a cool name," I blushed, "Your last name is Jackson? That sounds familiar. Do I know you?"

"Well, I thought you seemed familiar when I met you, but it might be a coincidence," I replied, "Do you want to sit with us?"

"I'd like that," he smiled. I was screaming my fangirl screams inside right now. _HE SAID YES!!_ Even though I have insane parents, I still have a normal life with crushes!

Greg and I get along great, as if we knew each other forever before this conversation, "So, what part of Manhattan do you call home?"

He told me his apartment building, "You're joking, right?" I asked

"No. Why?"

"That's where Sophia lives!" Ashley was just as surprised as me.

"I didn't hear that we were going to have new neighbors," I informed him, "I normally do because my weirdo parents want to know who's moving in, and if they have a criminal record."

He laughed, as if he thought I was joking, "I wasn't kidding," he stopped laughing immediately.

"Well, your parents can't be as bad as mine," Greg challenged.

"I don't think so. My parents talk to themselves in the bathroom," I told him.

"Are you serious? Do they say things like 'Oh my gods'?" he asked me.

"Yes!" someone _else_ with freak parents, "My sister's best friends' parents too!"

"You guys are weird," Ashley commented.

----------

"Your homework is to learn your family tree up to your great-grandparents. We will be studying the characteristics of them because we will be learning about genetics and human biology," Ms. Kirk, my biology teacher informed us. _Again_ this year!? I learn about this stuff every freaking year! I thought science was always changing! But hey, it gives me an opportunity to learn about my family history!

I bumped into Greg in the hall, "Hey!"

He smiled, "Have you been to biology?"

"I just left! I can't wait! I'm finally going to learn my family history!" I exclaimed.

"Me too! I mean, I know my mom's side, but my half of my dad's side is a mystery," he informed me.

"Half of both of my parents sides are a mystery to me," I said glumly, "I better get to my next class. See you around, Greg."

----------

Greg and I walked home from school. I could have sworn that the big guy behind us was following us. I was just a little paranoid, I guess, "Hey, Sophie, wait; I have to tie my shoes," Greg asked me to stop. I did, and to my relief, the big guy didn't.

What I didn't expect was for him to stop at us and talk, "Young heroes, I can tell that you will follow your parents' footsteps," he had a raspy voice. I peered up at him, trying to get a glimpse of his eyes. Or should I say, _eye_. He had one eye in the middle of his head. I screamed. Greg looked up, didn't even have to squint real hard, widened his eyes in panic, took my hand (which felt nice), and ran. The Cyclops didn't follow.

"What was that thing?" I asked as soon as we reached the inside of our apartment building.

"You didn't guess?" he asked.

"Well, I guessed Cyclops, but that can't be right; they don't exist," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Look, I can't explain it, but I see things like that all of the time. I learned to ignore them, and they don't bother me. Until today," he confided. Then he added, "My mom has the same condition. She's helped me a lot. She told me that I would use it to save the world one day, but I think she was milking it."

"Will you walk me to my door? I'm a little freaked," I confessed. He nodded.

"What floor?" he asked.

"Twenty-one," that's how old my awesome Aunt Hannah is. That's how old my parents were when they got married. It's an easy way to remember, but only one will stay the same forever.

"Cool! I'm on the same floor!" how weird is that?

We climbed in the elevator and I pressed the button that said '21'. We traveled upward until we heard the _ding_ sound. The doors opened to let us out, and Greg walked by my side until I stopped. I left my key in my room, so I would just have to knock. Great, now my parents get to see me getting walked home by the guy I like. Super. I took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened a few seconds later, and I was relieved to see it was only Hallie. Hallie glanced back and forth between Greg and me, debating whether or not she should tell our parents. I gave her my please-don't-tell look. She understood, and let me in without a word. I waved goodbye to Greg before I closed the door.

I whispered, "I'll tell you all about it later," to Hallie before we got into the living room, where, of course, my parents were. My dad was watching an ocean special on the National Geographic Channel (he doesn't like learning unless it's about fish) and my mom was poring over papers from work.

I made my presence known, "Don't you guys always look up new neighbors?"

They looked up and smiled, "Welcome home. Yes, I guess we do," answered Mom.

"Why?" asked Dad.

I kept my answer simple, "Because we have new neighbors on this floor, the Smith family. They have a son who's my age."

"Why don't we welcome them to the building, Percy? You might find someone to hang out with other than Ashley, Sophia," Mom commented.

"What's wrong with Ashley?"

"Nothing is wrong with Ashley. It would be nice if you made more friends," Dad answered for her.

"I swear; college made you smarter Percy. My mother even thought of you differently afterwards," Mom told him. She mentioned her MOM!

"That reminds me; I have a mini-project in biology. I have to find out my family tree up to my great-grandpa," I told them hopefully. That reminded me of something else, too, for some reason: the Cyclops.

"Sophia? Are you alright? You seem shaken?" Mom asked, concerned.

"Mom, Dad; do Cyclops exist?" I asked carefully.

"No," my mom answered simply, not looking up from her notes.

Dad was curious though, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Would they think I was crazy? Then again, they are nuts themselves, "Well, when I was walking home with Greg," Mom and Hallie glanced at me suspiciously. Then Mom and Dad shared a meaningful, worried glance. Whatever that meant, "This guy was following us. Then Greg had to stop and tie his shoes. The guy kept moving, so I thought it was just a coincidence. But then, the guy stops in front of us and says, 'Young heroes, I can tell that you will follow your parents' footsteps.' What did you do? I looked real hard at his face; believe me, it wasn't easy. What I saw scared me frozen to the spot. He had _one_ eye in the middle of his head. I screamed, and Greg looked up. He didn't even have to squint to see that this guy wasn't normal. Greg told me he sees these things all the time after he pulled me away, and so does his mom. He doesn't know why. She helps him deal with it." I watched my parents' reactions. They glanced at each other again, and mouthed what looked like _Rachel_ at the same time. Then they smiled.

"Let's go visit our neighbors now!" Dad exclaimed. Hallie looked a little disappointed; she probably wanted to learn everything about Greg.

----------

A minute after we knocked on the door, a frizzy, red-headed woman opened it with an annoyed look on her face. When she saw my parents, her eyes widened, "Rachel! It's been too long! When was the last time we saw you?" Dad asked.

"Percy? Annabeth? Tommy! Get over here, now!" Rachel shouted to someone who must be her husband. _These are Greg's parents, and they already know mine._

"Let them in! Duh," Tommy replied. Rachel blushed and let us in.

My parents hid behind Rachel as they walked into view, "Guess who just knocked on our door, strait out of the pages of our high-school yearbook?" Rachel asked Tommy. _High-school yearbook?_ My parents stepped out from behind Rachel and Tommy grinned.

"Well, if it isn't our hero; Percy Jackson himself. And lovely Annabeth Chase Jackson; are you still smarter than everyone? I bet you are," Tommy greeted. My parents beamed, and Dad went up to him to give a friendly but firm handshake.

"When was the last time you saw Tracey?" he asked.

"I think she and the rest of the girls were going to the Rockies. Tracey loves the group, not regretting her choice one bit," Tommy answered. Who was Tracey?

Then Greg walked in the door, "Sophia? What are you doing here?"

Before I could answer, Rachel cried, "Sophia's here? Is Hallie here too? I must see them! The last time I saw Sophia, she was still learning how to make sentences! I never saw Hallie." Greg raised his eyebrows at his mother.

Rachel turned around and her eyes grew wide when she saw me, "You are so beautiful! You grew up so fast! Sixteen now, right?" I nodded my head. This lady was scary.

Tommy was grinning at his son, "So, how did you two meet?"

"She's in most of my classes," he mumbled. Embarrassing parents; I know just how he feels.

"We must get caught up!" Rachel exclaimed.

Mom added, "In private."

"Greg, why don't you show the girls your room?" it wasn't a question; it was a request. Greg nodded his head, and we followed him into a room. As soon as the door was shut, Greg pressed his ear to the wall. I did the same. So did Hallie

"– is no longer a protection. They encountered a Kindly One today! What else could be following such power? Psycho Kelli?" my mom was hissing.

"We should just do it the old-fashioned way. There is no urgency for knowing. Annabeth, darling, I know you think that not knowing is no longer a protection, but I think it is more than ever a protection," Dad countered.

"We don't all have Tsunami at our beck and call," Rachel informed him.

"I have my knife, Percy has Tsunami, and Tommy has his bow. You should be okay, Rachel. You will be a strong asset, just like in the labyrinth," Mom reassured her. MY MOM CARRIES A KNIFE!

"I don't think we should discuss this any further without everyone else. When is the next opportunity to get us all together?" Tommy mentioned.

"I agree. Christmas is coming up, so we could get together then for an actual normal reason," Mom suggested.

"And for answers now, I'll IM Chiron when we get back to our apartment," Dad added.

"Once you leave, I'll IM everyone the invitations. I think we should go to that special place reserved for people like us," **(A/N I completely give the credit for the idea of this restaurant reserved for gods, demigods, and others to Mountev94. The restaurant was mentioned in The New Couple!, a PJO fanfic.)** Tommy added. There was moving around, and I heard footsteps coming towards our door.

I quickly moved my ear from the wall and crossed to the bed quickly. That's what I would've done if the box hadn't been in the center of the room unnoticed. I tripped, shrieked, and fell towards the ground. Greg caught me by the waist, "Are you okay?" he asked as soon as our parents entered the room.

"What happened?" Dad asked before actually looking at the scene. I was facing the ground with Greg's hands grabbing my waist. He lifted me up, and we were both blushing.

"I tripped," I informed the grinning parents.

"Well, it's time for us to be going now," Mom said with a smile plastered on her face. Hallie, Mom, Dad, and I left with a few exchanged goodbyes.


	3. Secrets and Homework

**Secrets and Homework**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

I'm worried about Sophia and Hallie. A Cyclops actually had the guts to approach Sophia! If Greg wasn't there to pull her away, I don't even want to know what would've happened. I'm positive it wasn't Tyson, because the last time I talked to him (last week) he said that he was going to be in the Forges for at least another month, and after that he was going back to camp.

We were back in our apartment and I needed to send Chiron an Iris Message. I couldn't help but notice my daughters watching me as I walked into the bathroom. Annabeth led them into the living room, where she was sure to ask about their day, and help with homework.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can always tell when one of my daughters likes a boy. Right now, it's written all over Sophia's face. I know who that boy is, too; Greg Smith. I would ask her about it later, though; now I was helping them get through their homework.

"What is your homework, girls?" I asked them.

"Well, I have a worksheet in math that I have to complete, then I have to type up a lab report for the disgusting dissection we did today on the heart (ick), and then I have to write an English paper on the Greek gods," Hallie answered first. I grinned at the mention of her relatives; she had no idea she was talking about her own relatives.

"We'll do the paper last. Start with the math; that doesn't require typing," I instructed. Then I turned to Sophia, "What's your homework?"

"For History I have to complete a stupid worksheet about the Trojan War (bore), in math I have to answer all the problems on textbook page 357, for science I have to do something for the genetics unit I told you about earlier, and for English I have to finish my classwork," Sophia told me.

"What's this homework you already told me about?" I asked; I didn't remember.

"Well…," she looked at me carefully. Even Hallie looked up from her math, "I have to find out my family tree up to my great-grandfather and write down their physical characteristics so we can learn about punnett squares all over again! I swear; I've been learning about punnett squares since seventh grade!"

How will I get out of this one? I will just have to lie, "Okay. Your father's dad's name is Phillip Peal. He has jet-black hair and sea-green eyes, just like your father. Phillip's dad was Craig Time, and his mother was Rhonda Savior. Craig had blue eyes and black hair, and Rhonda had green eyes and black hair. My mother's name is Alyssa Smart, and she has black hair and grey eyes. Alyssa's dad is Zeke Sky, and her mom was Mea Source. They both have black hair. Zeke has electric blue eyes and Mea had grey eyes. All have Caucasian skin. I will start on the ones you know so well when you are finished writing." Sophia scribbled this information down on a piece of paper. Hallie just stared at me in shock; her mouth was wide open.

"Hallie, close your moth; you'll catch flies," I instructed.

"Mom, I have a question. Why does everyone have different last names? I mean the ones who had the children together?" Sophia asked.

"They weren't married," I replied simply.

"So, Phillip, Zeke, and Alyssa are still alive?" Hallie asked.

"Yes. They will be alive for a long time sweetie," I answered.

"Such peculiar last names," Sophia murmured. I made them up under pressure, so what do you expect?

"Sally Jackson Blofis had brunette hair before it was grey, and her eyes change color with the light. I guess you could put grey. Frederick Chase had blonde hair before it was grey, along with brown eyes. I'm not sure about Grandma Blofis's mom and dad; you'll have to ask your father or Grandma herself. Grandpa Chase's mom, Jamie Finn Chase, had blonde hair and blue eyes. His dad, Chad Chase, had blonde hair and brown eyes. All Caucasian," I informed her. Sophia was less enthusiastic this time, and Hallie had returned to her math homework.

"Any siblings?" asked Sophia.

"No," I lied. All these secrets are starting to get to me; I'm glad I'm tough enough to not crack.

"These are the family members you've been keeping secret? What's the big deal?" Sophia asked.

"I'm an honest person, girls, so I'm going to tell you strait. Those are their characteristics, but not their names. I have to talk to a lot of people before I tell you their true names. Only the people on the side of the family you know well are the exact truth," I confessed. Hallie and Sophia looked disappointed.

There was an awkward silence. Hallie decided to break the silence by asking me a question about her homework, "Mom, I don't get this one, can you help me? 7(2p + 3) – 8 = 6p + 29." I helped her. It was simple, but I didn't mention that to her. **(A/N if you don't know how to solve this, and you would like to, PM me and I will tell you.)**

Once I was done helping Hallie, I watched them do their homework for a while. Then Percy shouted, "Annabeth; could you come here please?" I walked over to the bathroom, but Percy was no longer there. He was in our room. I entered.

He was sitting on the bed, and when I walked in, he patted the space next to him. I sat, "Nico, Aura, Thalia, and Theodore are worried about their children too. They're worried that they're next, and that they might not be as lucky as Sophia and Greg were," Percy informed me.

"So you talked to Tommy," I concluded; I remembered that _Tommy_ was going to talk to them.

"Yes. Chiron believes that 'the time for them to know is close, closer than we might think.' Well, I was hoping for another few years, but if he says so, I got to trust him. Poor girls; they have no idea the danger," Percy added.

"Yes; poor Sophia and Hallie. You do realize that Greg and Sophia are the same age as you were when the battle occurred," I pointed out.

"Annabeth, I think I got that. I thought you would come up with something better, considering who your mother is. Remember that the battle was on my birthday, and it was because it was my birthday that the battle broke out," he teased, "I think we should be joining our children about now." He pecked me on the lips, stood up, and held out his hand for me to take.

I wanted to kiss Percy more. I took his hand, and pulled him back on the bed. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back. I fell back on the bed, laying down, pulling Percy with me. He kissed me passionately, and then broke away with his evil grin. I knew that grin.

"Percy!" I hissed, "The kids are in the next room! No!" I don't want to know what Sophia and Hallie would think if they walked in to their parents undressing each other. Awkward!

I waited for my breathing to become regular. As soon as both Percy's and mine were, I straitened out my shirt and opened the door. Sophia looked very interested in an empty glass that she was holding. Hallie looked interested in her own.

"Were you guys listening?" I accused.

"No-," Hallie started.

"Yes," Sophia interrupted her, "What battle? Who's Chiron? Know what? What danger? So Cyclopses really do exist?"

"How about we start with finishing your homework?" Percy suggested. Sophia grumbled and picked up her pencil, "Grandma's mom, Hailey Brach Jackson, had brunette hair and blue eyes. Grandma's dad, Kevin Jackson, had black hair and grey eyes. All Caucasian," Percy informed.

"Any siblings?" asked Sophia with a bored voice.

"No," Percy could tell the truth. Humph.

**Phillip Pearl: Poseidon**

**Craig Time: Kronos (He really has gold eyes, but that wouldn't be something you want to tell your teacher!)**

**Rhonda Savior: Rhea**

**Alyssa Smart: Athena (Smart is my Mimi(Grandma)'s maiden name)**

**Zeke Sky: Zeus**

**Mea Source: Metis (Zeus ate her, Athena came out, she's the only option for a mother there is)**

**I made up the names of Sally's Parents and Fred's parents: only Rick Riordan knows what they look like and what their names were.**


	4. Percy's Work and Worry

**Percy's Work and Worry**

**Enjoy! Please? **_**This chapter is kind of random**_**, but this story isn't all about how their kids find out. This one is LONG! 3562 words!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Olympus (Poseidon's POV)**

"Athena, aren't you concerned about our grandchildren?" I asked her.

"No, of course I'm not! I'm not worried that every powerful monster that went into hiding after the second Titan War will be trailing my grandchildren? OF COURSE I'M WORRIED!" the first part was obviously sarcastic, "I _have_ a heart you know."

Just then, Zeus, Apollo, and Hades (the Winter Solstice was a few days away) walked into the room Athena and I were in, "What is going on here?" Zeus demanded.

"All of our grandchildren, Sophia, Hallie, Gregory, Tanya, and Stella, are in danger," I summarized. The arriving gods frowned.

"Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Theodore, Nico, Aura, Tommy, and Rachel are going to Greek Myth **(A/N the restaurant I was talking about)** to discuss this matter further," Athena mentioned.

"Do you suggest we spy?" Apollo asked gleefully.

"Only to make sure they are making wise decisions, right Athena?" Zeus answered.

"Wise decisions," Athena repeated.

"We will all go for our children and grandchildren," Hades concluded. We all agreed on something for a change.

**Hallie's POV**

I needed to know what Sophia did at school with Greg! I snuck out of my room quietly when I was positive Mom and Dad were asleep. I crept down the hallway, avoiding creaky floorboards. I softly opened Sophia's door, and slowly closed it behind me. I crept over to her drawers and opened her sock drawer. I took out a pair of socks, crept over to Sophia in her bed, and gently shoved the socks in her mouth. She woke up!

She seemed scared at first, but then relaxed once she saw me. She removed the socks from her mouth and whispered, "Your hand would have muffled my screams just as effectively."

"Yes, that is true, but would my hand have woken you up?" I contradicted, whispering back.

Sophia rolled her sea-green eyes at me and pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her mouth, "Whatever. Why are you here? Let me guess: Greg?"

"Yes! You promised to tell me!" I begged.

"Fine," she said, and she did. She told me how much she liked him, and how a lot of the girls liked him, including Ashley. She told me that Ashley accepted the dibs, but was a little bummed about it. Ashley is a really good friend to Sophia, like Tanya and Stella are to me. I told her that I think that Greg has a crush on her. I told her what I observed, and she was hopeful. It was written all over her face!

I had to eventually go back to my room, and I was just as cautious. I do _not_ want to wake up my parents; they can be scary when they want to. But to my dismay, there sat my mother, on my bed, waiting for me to return.

"Hi Mom…," I said carefully.

"Hallie, you need to sleep. You have school tomorrow," she started, "But I want to tell you something. If you see anything unusual, anything that seems like it doesn't belong, like what Sophia saw today, I want you to run away. As fast as you can, and don't look back. I'm begging you; it's for your own safety. Don't ask questions. If something similar to what happened to Sophia happens, I fear we have no choice but to tell you everything that we have kept secret. Do not lie to gain this knowledge; I have resources that will let me know if you do," Mom warned.

"Okay…," I replied to her warning. What resources?

"Goodnight, Hallie. I love you," she said as she kissed me on my forehead.

"Goodnight Mom. I love you too," I responded. With that, Mom left my room.

**Percy's POV**

I'm still worried about Sophia and Hallie. What if another monster approaches them? I was wary of sending them to school this morning. Rachel assured me that Greg would be able to protect Sophia from any harm, because he has her gift (or curse, whichever way you look at it). But who would protect Hallie? My youngest daughter was warned by Annabeth to run whenever she saw something like what Sophia saw, so I hope she will be able to remember.

Now it's time for work. There, I am Dr. Jackson, a marine biologist that all of the sea creatures love at the aquarium. They respond to my interaction better than anyone that I've ever seen. If I find anyone as good, I'll have to accuse them of being a child of Poseidon like myself.

"Good morning Dr. Jackson," Dr. Jack Jones greeted.

"Do we have any sick or injured creatures today Dr. Jones?" I'm kind of the vet here; the last one we had went loony, insisting that the fish were talking to him. We had to let him go. No one wanted the position after that, and so I added veterinarian to my list of jobs here at the aquarium. I kind of do everything here that requires interaction with the animals.

"Yes. The rescue team rescued an injured dolphin from the ocean yesterday, and we were hoping you could help her. We haven't given her a name yet; you seem to come up with the best names," Dr. Jones told me. I can come up with the best names because I can talk to them. But my colleagues don't need to know that.

They think I'm joking every time I say this, "I pick the best names because I can talk to them." Dr. Jones laughed at my "joke".

Dr. Jones led me to the tank the dolphin was being kept in, "Hello Ms. Dolphin. What's your name, and are you married?" My colleagues also thought I was joking every time I did that too.

"_My name is Shelly, and I'm not married,"_ the dolphin told me_, "I'm happy that the Sea Prince will be taking care of me. The others scare me,"_ I stifled a laugh. Dr. Jones noticed though.

"Sometimes I think you can really talk to these amazing creatures," he admitted.

"Her name is Shelly. She's not married. She also said that she's afraid of everyone here but me," I was stretching my limits.

"Can you really talk to her?" Dr. Jones asked warily.

"Yeah, and I'm also known as the Sea Prince," I hope he takes that as sarcasm. I used my sarcastic voice. Dr. Jones chuckled at my response. He thought it was sarcasm. Whew.

"I'll leave you to your job," and with that he left to do his.

"Okay, Shelly. Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"_A shark tried to make me his dinner,"_ Shelly responded through my head as she turned in the water to show me the bite marks near her flipper. They weren't deep, as if the attempt was stopped just after it started, _"A human threw a bleeding piece of raw meat in the opposite direction and the shark was stupid enough to take the bait!"_ Shelly explained.

"Well, whoever that person was, they were pretty smart, don't you think. Outsmart a shark during feeding! Wow. I mean, I could do that, obviously, but a regular mortal? Wow," I kept my voice down so no one but the dolphin could hear me, "To fix that bite, I'm going to have to take you out of your tank, okay? Do you think you will hold up?"

"_Yes, I think I'll be okay,"_ Shelly responded.

"Good!" I walked over to the machine that has the stretcher-like thing attached that puts animals in and takes animals out of their tanks. I put my key in the slot and the machine turned on. I grabbed the toggle and made the stretcher lower into the water. Dr. Mia Song walked in the room just as I lowered the stretcher into the water. I didn't notice she was there, watching.

"Okay Shelly, could you do me a favor and swim right onto the stretcher so I can fix you up? Please?" I asked. Shelly listened and swam onto the stretcher.

"How do you do that?" Dr. Song asked from behind me.

I turned to face her, "I didn't see you standing there Doctor. I guess they just like me," I suggested as I shrugged. I lifted Shelly out of the water.

"Dolphins don't normally just go on those things without being forced," she contradicted.

"Whatever I am doing that makes these animals love me I don't know, but whatever it is, it has good results. Why complain?" I asked. I really don't need this, on top of everything my family is going through.

Dr. Song wasn't giving up, "But–."

I interrupted her, "Dr. Song! I do _not_ need your questions right now!"

Her face softened, "I'm sorry Dr. Jackson. If there is anything I can do, I will," she offered.

"The best thing you can do to relieve my stress is to stop asking me questions. I don't need to wonder if there is something different about me than everyone else on this planet. I already have to worry about my children. This conversation is over," I said. Dr. Song finally went back to her work.

I gently laid Shelly down on a work table. I examined her wound, and found a shark tooth in it. I used tweezers to remove it. I would examine that later. I found out that all I needed to do was make sure it wasn't infected, treat it for any infections, and put a water-proof bandage over it. Shelly's wound had not become infected yet, and so all I had to do was carefully apply the bandage. Once I did, I returned Shelly to her tank.

I think of all these animals as my children. At the thought of my children, I was once again worrying over their safety. What if another monster approached one of them? What if Hallie can't run away? What if Greg isn't around to warn Sophia? I need to stop worrying! I love my daughters, and I would give my own life so they could be safe. I need to stop worrying, but I guess I will never stop.

It was time for my show. Yeah, I said show. I'm the shark feeder, and that has a scheduled time for anyone who wants to see the sharks being fed. I grabbed the shark feed and the wetsuit that I "needed". I met up with my assistant, Dr. Jim Yates. We were the only two people willing to go in the shark tank while the sharks were feeding. There was always a person above to lower us in and out of the water.

"Are you ready, Dr. Jackson?" he asked me.

"Just let me get changed and I'll be ready," I said. He nodded and left me to change in the changing rooms. He was already

I came out, and Dr. Yates followed me with the shark food and feeding stick. I carried our oxygen tanks and masks. I didn't need one, but how was I supposed to explain that? I led the way to the shark exhibit. There were people already waiting for the show.

We hustled over to Dr. Janine Frau, who would get us in and out of the water. Dr. Yates gave the food and stick to Dr. Frau and we put our oxygen masks and tanks on. Mine was different from Dr. Yates's because mine had an earpiece that was attached to a microphone in the observing room. Viewers could ask me questions, and I had a microphone built into my mouthpiece that allowed me to respond. Cool huh?

I walked into the cage that I would be lowered into the water in. Dr. Yates followed me with the food and feeding stick. He handed me the stick. I would be feeding the sharks, and I would be getting food on the stick from Dr. Yates's container.

Sr. Frau lowered the cage. The sharks knew what that meant, so they avoided the spot where we would descend to prevent getting smashed. They avoided the spot until we stopped moving though. Once we stopped moving, sharks started swimming towards us.

I addressed the audience, "I'm Dr. Jackson, and this is Dr. Yates. How's everyone doing?"

I got a chorus of "good" s from the audience.

"Awesome! Okay, so we are going to feed the sharks using this stick that I'm holding. I stick a fish on the end of it," I took a fish from Dr. Yates and stuck it on the end, "and hold the stick out for a shark to come up and eat it. Any questions?" sticking the stick between the bars, I asked.

A boy in the front with a blue shirt raised his hand, and he was about seven years old, "The young man in the front with the blue shirt. What is your question?"

"Are you afraid?" he asked. His voice was challenging me, as of daring me to say yes. Or if I say no, do something crazy. I'll do the second one.

"No. These sharks might just bite off Dr. Yates's hand. But, when I stick my hand through these bars to an approaching shark…well, watch," a shark was coming my way. I waited for it to come close, and then stuck my hand out. It looked as if it was sniffing my hand like a dog. Then it swam under my hand and let me pet it, just like a dog, "See?"

"How do I know he isn't trained to do that?" the boy asked. He is a smart seven year old!

"I cannot prove that, you'll just have to take my word. I'm an honest man, so you can trust me. I do not lie," I reassured him. I just don't tell you everything I know. Like my past.

I fed some more sharks, and then took another question. This one was from a woman about my age, "Are you single?" she giggled.

"That is a completely inappropriate question. I'm guessing you will ask again if I don't tell you, so no. I have a wife and two kids. If you ask anymore inappropriate questions, I will have to have security escort you out of the building," I responded, "Does anyone have a question about the _exhibit_?" My audience laughed. I'm still worried about my children; speaking about them reminded me of Sophia, Greg, and the Cyclops. And Hallie unprotected.

Someone asked a question about how much food the sharks ate in a day, another asked what kind of sharks were in the tank, and another asked what kinds of fish they ate. I answered these questions half-heartedly, still worrying about Sophia and Hallie.

I got a flurry of questions like _"What's wrong?"_ and _"Why are you worried?"_ from the sharks. They could sense that I was worried and they wanted to comfort me. Right, that's a little weird coming from a shark, a vicious sea creature. And it looked funny, too, because the sharks were trying to get through the bars to do so.

I answered the question of another seven year old, and I realized that there were a lot of them. Probably a field trip, "Why are the sharks acting like that?"

"They can tell I'm worried about something, and believe it or not, they want to comfort me," I answered. Dr. Yates looked at me funny as I took the next fish from the bucket to feed the sharks. I would ask him about it later, "Anymore questions?"

I answered a few more questions, fed the sharks with the rest of the food, and then the show was over. Dr. Frau pulled the cage up. I willed the water to get me wet. People lingered; I could see this through the water and glass. They all seemed to be looking at one thing.

I turned my attention to the thing they were staring at. It was something I've never seen in a controlled environment! Two sharks were fighting over the last fish! They _never_ do that.

I had to do something, before one killed the other. But I had already taken off my mask and oxygen tank. Oh well. I jumped in the water holding another fish, and right before I hit the water, I heard my colleagues shouting after me, telling me I was insane. I didn't care.

I swam over to the sharks, and pushed them off each other. At first they both had deadly looks in their black, beady eyes. But then, when they realized who I was, their beady eyes actually softened. I took the fish they were fighting over, gave it to one of the sharks, and gave the other fish I brought with me to the other shark. I swam to the surface, glancing at the audience once before breaking the surface. Their mouths were opened in surprise and wonder.

Once I was out of the water, Dr. Frau said, "You are absolutely insane! You could've gotten killed!"

"Why did they not kill you?" Dr. Yates asked me.

"I have a way with the animals. They absolutely love me. It's not just sea creatures. It's equestrians too," I answered.

"It's like they respect you," Dr. Frau stated in wonder, "Like you are their king."

"If I would refer to myself as anything special to those animals, it would be prince. Not king," I clarified.

"But they were trying to comfort you because you were worried!" Dr. Yates mentioned.

"Maybe I was sending negative vibes through the water and they picked them up? I don't know," I suggested. I really_ did_ know. But they didn't have to know that.

"Why are you worried?" Dr. Frau asked. She is always worried about peoples' feelings; she said she almost became a psychiatrist.

"Sophia and Hallie," I said shortly. I said it in a way that screamed 'this conversation is over'. The other two noticed, and they dropped the subject. Every mention of my daughters makes me even more worried.

I went through the rest of my work day, feeding sea creatures, healing them, entertaining them, and making sure their environments were at perfect temperatures. I did all of this, worrying about my daughters.

When I was watching the dolphins play with each other, I didn't notice Dr. Jones walk up behind me, "I heard about your little stunt," he said. I turned to face him. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Yes. What about it?" I asked.

"Why would you risk your life?" he questioned.

"I knew they wouldn't hurt me," I replied simply.

"You are strange, Dr. Jackson. By the way, you have two visitors. In their late twenties, names are Grover and Juniper," he informed me. Grover's here? And Juniper is in her late twenties? I didn't think that nymphs could grow older! **(A/N remember, Grover grows slow)**

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are watching the penguin show," he informed me. That's where I went.

----------

I finally arrived at the place where we do the penguin show. I saw Grover sitting with…a pregnant Juniper?! I hustled over to them. I saw Dr. Jones telling people about a nearby exhibit. Did he follow me?

"G-man, I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? And Juniper! Looks like you are going to have a new family member soon. Congratulations!" I greeted.

"Thanks Percy. We need to talk about something extremely important in a more private spot. I heard that you were having Christmas dinner at Greek Myth?" Grover was clarifying.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked. I wonder what this extremely important thing is?

"That's not the point. So, are you going?" Juniper asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"We'll be there. Should we reserve another table our sit with you guys?" Grover asked.

"Um…well, our kids don't exactly know about you guys yet, so I think it would be best if you reserved another table," I answered, "Do you smell a monster around here?"

Grover sniffed, "No. Why?"

"One of my colleagues, Dr. Jones, followed me over here. He was also asking if I could talk to the sea creatures," I answered.

"No. That guy isn't a monster or a half-blood. He's just a curious mortal," Grover reassured me.

"We better get going. We'll see you Christmas!" Juniper said.

"Bye!" Grover said as he was dragged off.

"Bye!" I responded.

"Bye!" Juniper added.

"Wait!" Grover told Juniper, "Percy, don't worry about your daughters. I'm sure they are okay." He could read emotions, so he could tell I was suffering from worry. I nodded, and they left.


	5. Annabeth's Work and Worry

**Annabeth's Work and Worry**

**This one is just talking about Annabeth's job, and how she gets worried during the day about her daughters. This is going somewhere; I just wanted to talk about what Annabeth and Percy do for a living.**

**IMPORTANT****: There was a sentence cut off on the last chapter. It was supposed to say:**

**He was already in his wetsuit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

I could tell that Percy didn't want to send the girls to school this morning. He seemed extremely worried about their safety. I was just as worried; what if something worse than what happened to Sophia happens? I would be devastated.

Percy and I went off to our separate jobs. I took a taxi to my office, where I'm known as Dr. Jackson, architect. I don't think many people have heard of a doctor in architecture, but the true definition of a doctor is 'a person who has been awarded a doctor's degree'. I have been awarded that degree, so I'm considered legally Dr. Jackson.

I arrived at the office building. It is fifty stories tall, and I work on floor forty-seven. Thalia would hate that, because it's about four-hundred-seventy feet in the air. She hates heights. I took the elevator to the forty-seventh floor. I walked to my area of the floor, which contained my secretary, her office, and my office.

"Good morning Dr. Jackson. I am happy to inform you that your request for an intern to train has been granted, and she will be coming from NYIT in about an hour," Veronica Keg, my secretary, informed me.

I was doing a happy dance on the inside. I'm going to be able to teach a college student my knowledge on how to be a great architect! She's from New York Institute of Technology – School of Architecture and Design, a wonderful school in my opinion. School- students- children- my children- worry. Wonderful! I think about something happy, and now I'm thinking about something dangerous.

I hope my children are okay, "How many times have I told you to call me Annabeth, Mrs. Keg?" I snapped.

"How many times have I told you to call me Veronica?" she retorted.

"Fine, _Veronica_, will you call me Annabeth?" I asked.

"Sure. You seem tense. Are you worried about something?" she asked.

"No," I lied. She raised her eyebrows at me, "Fine, yes I am worried about my children's safety."

Veronica was probably wondering _'Why is she worried about her children's safety?'_, but she's learned that if I want to talk, I will. I walked to my office, where there were two desks. One of them held a laptop, Daedalus's laptop, and a phone. The other was my drawing table, where I planned out new buildings. I'm working on an apartment building, due to Manhattan's rise in population.

As soon as I sat down in front of my designs, I could faintly hear voices in the distance. The only thing I could make out was a low mumble because the voices were far away. Maybe it was my intern? No, it couldn't be because Veronica said she would arrive in an hour. If the person was here to see me, Veronica will tell me sooner or later.

As if on cue, the phone on my other desk started ringing. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Annabeth, there is a woman here claiming to be your sister. Should I send her in?" Veronica asked.

"What does she look like?" I asked. I don't have a sister...

"She has black hair similar to Percy's, and she has deep grey eyes that kind of scare me," she described. My mother!

"Send her in," I instructed immediately. A moment later, Athena was closing the door of my office behind her. She held a box that must contain something important.

"Hello Annabeth," she greeted as she sat in a chair across from me.

"You couldn't bring yourself to impersonate an old woman?" I asked.

"Aphrodite would kill me, since she's the goddess of beauty and all," she admitted, "But that is not why I am here. You are obviously concerned with Sophia and Hallie's well-being."

"Yes," I confirmed. I really, truly was; I love my daughters to the greatest extent, and I am obviously worried about their safety.

"They will learn everything eventually, and when that time comes, I want you to give them this," she held the box out for me to take. I took it.

When I opened the box, I was surprised at what I found. There were two Yankees caps in the box, "Do these make people invisible too?" I asked.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that my granddaughters were protected. They are the offspring of two very powerful half-bloods. You might not consider yourself powerful, Annabeth, but you are. Powerful with strength and wisdom," Athena told me.

"I'm glad that my daughters will have protection when they need it. Thank you, mother," I thanked.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Are they going to be okay for now?" I asked.

"Yes. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, and I are making sure we keep an extra eye on your children," she told me.

"When you say 'your' do you mean Percy's and my children, or…," I asked.

"I mean you, Percy, Thalia, Theodore, Nico, Aura, Tommy, and Rachel," she clarified.

"Why just our children?" this is a good question in my opinion.

"Because not many half-bloods reproduce and because all but Tommy and Rachel's son have a Big Three grandparent" she informed me. That was common sense! Duh!

"But why would you do the same for Tommy and Rachel's son, then?" I asked.

"Because Apollo thought it was fair. Besides; young Gregory has been cursed with his mother's gift of sight. Knowing that these creatures exist from birth attracts them to you if you are a half-blood, in Greg's case quarter-blood, so it is logical if you think about it," she answered patiently.

"I guess you are busy, so I'm guessing you have to leave," I sighed.

"Actually, no," she said, "Ever since the Titan war, there hasn't been much to do."

"Really?" there's a shock, "So…how's life on Olympus?" I asked conversationally.

"The only thing that is exciting is watching Aphrodite act like she's two," she said glumly.

"Okay…I was thinking about designing a monument to you," I said. I was; I just couldn't think of something to build.

She perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah," I asked, "Could you give me ideas on what to design?"

"Sure!" she said. She gave me an idea: a statue of her in Central Park that had an owl resting on one hand and a spear in the other. Have some people put olive trees around it, and it is Athena central! We didn't realize how long we were talking, and we ended up talking for an hour.

I got a call from Veronica, "Your intern is here. Do you want me to have her wait, or do you want me to just send her in?"

"Hold on just a second," I said. I put my hand over the microphone on the phone, "Mother, my intern is here. I need to get to work. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, I suppose you must get back to work," she said, "Goodbye."

"Bye," I said. Then I spoke to Veronica, "Send her in," I said, just as Athena stood up to leave. When she reached the door, it opened. In the doorway was none other than Hannah Blofis, Percy's half-sister.

"Lady Athena? I thought Annabeth's sister was here? Oh, I get it! You didn't want to look like an old lady, so you just called yourself her sister instead of her mother," Hannah guessed. She knew everything not only because Percy's her brother, but also because she can see the monsters. Just like Percy's mom.

"Correct. Goodbye Hannah. Goodbye Annabeth," my mother said as she left the room. I'm a mother- a worried mother. I _don't _want to think about that. Athena told me to not worry. I have no reason to worry.

I turned to Hannah, "I didn't know you wanted to be an architect."

"Well, I saw some of the stuff you did, and I thought it was really cool. So, I decided I wanted to be an architect just like you! I was a little shocked when I found out that my internee was my sister-in-law," she told me, "I have to warn you; I'm a notorious klutz."

"Thanks for warning me," I said.

"Now, what can I do boss?" she asked.

"Come over here," I moved over to my desk with the building designs on it. Hannah followed me, "Look at this."

"You designed this? This awesome building?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes," I answered proudly, "My mother gave me an idea for something new to design. Do you want to help me?"

"Oh yes! Please? May I?" she was so excited; it was contagious! I wanted to jump up and down, and I never want to do that.

"Yes! Calm down!" I instructed with an amused tone of voice. Hannah sat down. I told her about my plans for Athena's statue, and she showed me her art skills. She told me that she knew how to make everything on a scale. We had more in common than I thought! Working together is going to be great. I am still concerned about Sophia and Hallie, despite Athena's reassurances.

**Veronica's POV**

Annabeth had just left me to go to her office. If you ask me, she is more worried than she's letting on. Worried about her children's safety? Please! Knowing her, there is an enormous story behind that one simple sentence. She was not acting like herself; she's rarely ever worried.

I heard the elevator go _ding _in the distance, signaling the arrival at a floor. I looked up, and a woman who walked with a tremendous sense of power rounded the corner. She looked about the same age as Annabeth, maybe a little younger. She had jet-black hair that reminded me of Annabeth's husband's hair. Her eyes were a deep and forbidding grey, that screamed '_I am dangerous, don't mess with me_.' She scared me, to be honest.

She walked right up to my desk, "I am here to see Annabeth Jackson, my sister," she said. I didn't know Annabeth had a sister.

I called Annabeth's office, "Hello?" she asked from the other end.

"Annabeth, there is a woman here claiming to be your sister. Should I send her in?" I asked.

"What does she look like?" Annabeth asked. Does it matter?

"She has black hair similar to Percy's, and she has deep grey eyes that kind of scare me," I described.

"Send her in," she instructed immediately. Annabeth's sister had been waiting patiently. I told her that she could go into Annabeth's office. She strode with purpose to Annabeth's far away, open door. She stepped in and closed it behind her. If Annabeth previously had the door open, why would her sister close it? Her visit must be about a secret.

----------

Annabeth's sister had been in there forever! I heard the elevator _ding_ once more, and watched for the rider to round the corner. A bouncy college student walked up. This must be Annabeth's intern. She has brunette hair and blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, and I was a tad jealous.

"Hello! My name is Hannah Blofis, and I'm Dr. Annabeth Jackson's intern," she said happily. This girl wants to be an architect? She seems more the type of girl who would want to be a cheerleader.

"Dr. Jackson is busy right now. I'll let her know you arrived," I told her as I picked up the phone again. I called her, and I told her, "Your intern is here. Do you want me to have her wait, or do you want me to just send her in?"

"Hold on a second," she instructed. There was a long pause; she was probably telling her sister something.

I took advantage of this time by putting my hand over the microphone and saying, "She's speaking with her sister. I'm guessing it's important; note the closed door." Hannah looked confused for a moment, as if she didn't believe me. But then she finally relaxed her face, as if she believed me or didn't want to pester me with questions.

Annabeth finally came back on the phone, "Send her in." I did as I was told. Hannah reached the door and opened it just as someone on the other side was reaching for the handle. It was Annabeth's sister.

Hannah said something to her, but all I caught was 'Lady Athena', 'old lady', 'sister instead of her mother'. These were odd pieces of information. I can assume from this absolutely nothing. Annabeth's sister replied, but I couldn't hear anything she said. All I saw was her nod to Hannah and turn back towards Annabeth's office as if in farewell. As she passed my desk, she gave me a short, curt nod. This woman was odd. I guess that's just Annabeth's family.

----------

When Annabeth and Hannah came out of Annabeth's office for lunch break, I was surprised to see a side of Annabeth I've never seen; the giggling side. She was saying, "Remember when HAHAHA remember when Sophia did the thing HAHAHAHA did the thing with the HA!"

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she answered, taking a deep breath, "Just thinking about old memories."

"So…how do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"I'm her sister-in-law. Well, technically I'm her half-sister-in-law; I'm Percy's half-sister," Hannah answered. What are the odds? I don't think I want to know this family's history.


	6. Even School Holds Secrets

**Even School Holds Secrets**

**Hiya! I really hope you like this chapter, and this story overall! I promise this is going somewhere; you must be patient!**

**Another thing: I feel like a ****total**** dumb blonde (I am blonde, so I say that whenever I do something stupid)! No one even mentioned this mess up, and when I was reading through my story myself, I found it. I said that Annabeth got a doctorate degree in archaeology instead of architecture in the first chapter! Ah! I am **_**so**_** sorry, and I feel like an idiot. **

**Interesting fact: Disney's Magic Kingdom in Florida can fit inside the **_**parking lot**_** of Disney's Animal Kingdom in Florida. With room to spare!**

**Interesting fact about me: The most disgusting thing someone has made me do is dissect a frog. I had to dissect one today, April 3, 2009. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

My parents were all jumpy this morning! It's like they're worried that another creepy monster will approach me. I _know_ they know what's going on; what monster approached me and why. Something it said is still bothering me. 'Young heroes, I can tell that you will follow your parents' footsteps'. What did my parents do? Why did it call me a 'young hero'? The secrets of my family are more complicated than I thought.

Right now, it is time for school. Greg walked with me (a fact that made me happy), and he will walk back with me. I go to Goode High School, the crappiest school on the planet. It has been around for like, seventy years! I thought there was a law about public schools older than fifty years old, but I guess not. At least they are raising money to knock the building down and put a more modern one in its place!

My parents never told me what high school they went to. Maybe Greg's parents did! They went to the same one, after all, "Hey Greg?' I asked on our way to school, "Did your parents tell you what high school they went to?"

He looked surprised, "Yeah, of course! Goode High School, the same one we go to."

"Maybe we can learn more about our family's past by looking through this school's past yearbooks! They're bound to have some in the library," I exclaimed.

"We're going to the library in English today, so we can look then," he informed me. We have English fifth period with Ashley, so I have a long time to wait. I probably won't pay any attention in the first four periods because I am so impatient.

----------

What did I tell you? I totally spaced on my first four periods. I was practically jumping up and down now that it was fifth period. My teacher, Mrs. Merry (what a stupid last name), had us line up first. I tapped my foot impatiently, and in the corner of my eye I could see Greg's amused expression. I _needed_ to know what my parents were like, and why they kept their high school a secret. If there is nothing unusual about them then, I'm going to feel pretty stupid.

We finally arrived at the school's library. We were there to pick out a book to read, but with my dyslexia what am I going to read? I walked quickly over to the check-out counter, where our stiff librarian, Ms. Fickle, stood. Greg followed me.

We approached her, "Ms. Fickle? I was wondering where you kept your past yearbooks. I want to know what Goode was like back in…I don't know…2008? How about from 2008-2013?" I asked

Ms. Fickle studied us closely, grunted, and motioned for us to follow her. She led us to the far corner of the room where she kept the books that you couldn't check out: the reference books, "The school year of 2008-2009 is here, while the school year of 2012-2013 is here. This is in order by year," said, pointing.

Once I looked at the yearbooks I realized that they would take a long time to decipher since both Greg and I have dyslexia. This school is notorious for putting in a lot of writing. Then I saw Ashley browsing the shelves nearby. I asked Greg to stay right where he was while I went to ask for her help.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up, "Ashley, I need your help."

"With what?" she asked curiously.

"You see, I want to look through some yearbooks, but since I have dyslexia it will take me a longer time than a person without it. Could you read it for us?"

"'Us'?" she questioned.

"Greg and I," I explained. Ashley's eyes lit up at the mention of helping Greg.

"I'll help you," she said casually. I smiled at her and motioned for her to follow me. I picked up the first one, my parents' freshman year. Ashley was staring at Greg, who was watching the yearbook. I opened it and flipped through, viewing the pictures. I was right about the wordiness. The captions were big for each picture.

While Ashley was in her own world staring at Greg, I looked for teenagers who looked like anyone I knew. I flipped slowly, studying every smiling face in every picture. I saw people I was a tad jealous of, because they either obviously had a girlfriend or boyfriend (they held each other's hands) or they had a ton of friends (this fact makes them popular in my book).

I studied yet another group of friends. There were six of them in the group. One girl had golden blonde hair like mine and grey eyes like Hallie's. The boy next to her, holding her hand, had black hair like Hallie's and green eyes like mine. The girl next to him, leaning on the boy next to her, had frizzy red hair and paint-splattered jeans. The boy she was leaning on had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, making him look just like Greg. There was a boy next to him, who looked similar, but his brown eyes were darker and his tan was deeper. He sat next to a girl that also shared the sandy blonde hair, but she had green eyes and was just a shade darker than a sheet of paper. Maybe the three were related.

After looking at them for a while, I realized that the first two people were my parents! The man boy and girl next to them looked like Greg's parents, "Greg! I found them! Look at them, and tell me those two," I said, pointing at his parents, "aren't your parents. You can't right?"

"Your right, that's them!" Greg said excitedly, "Now that we know who we're looking for, this should be a whole lot easier."

"Wait," I said as he reached to turn the page, "I want to know what's written beneath their picture."

He nodded, and I handed the book to Ashley. I pointed to the picture, and she began to read the caption aloud, "'Above, from left to right, are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Tommy Smith, Theodore Fisher, and Tracey Fisher. The group is always cracking jokes!'"

Ashley handed the book back to me and I began searching for my (or Greg's) parents. I arrived at the school's Spring Dance. It took up two pages, and I didn't see any of the people from the previous picture in any of them. I was just about to turn the page when I saw my parents in the background of one of the pictures. They were holding hands and walking back into the gym from the backdoors. They had huge smiles on their faces.

I kept on flipping until I reached a page that had big bold words on the top. I squinted at them, trying to decipher them. They looked like 'MURRO ARCNTLE' to me. I turned the book towards Ashley, pointing at the words, "'Rumor Central'," she read. My eyes widened and I quickly turned the book towards me. I needed to know if my parents had rumors made about them!

I looked through the pictures, noticing that a lot were seniors. But then I saw my parents sitting together at a lunch table, smiling at a camera, my dad with his arm around my mom's waist. I quickly turned the book back to Ashley, frantically pointing at my parents' rumor. She eagerly took it and read aloud.

"'After the Spring Dance, where Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase officially became boyfriend and girlfriend according to friend Rachel Dare, many rumors started about the couple. Annabeth came to Goode with two months left of school, and it was obvious they already knew each other. How did they meet? Have they known each other since they were mere infants? Do their mysterious parents, who were spotted at prom, know each other? Did Percy save Annabeth from drowning? More rumors surfaced, but not about how they met. The one that Percy found most funny was the one that stated that he and Annabeth were making out behind the bleachers at school. Percy flat out told us that it was no more than a rumor. We went to Annabeth, and she said the same.' Hey Sophia, it looks like your parents were kind of famous around school!" She handed the book back to me, and Greg checked his watch as I took it.

"We only have fifty minutes left," he informed us, "We should take five more minutes on this yearbook, making it fifteen per book." Ashley and I nodded our agreement.

I flipped through the yearbook again, finally reaching a page full of people in fancy clothes. All it took was common sense to figure out what the four-letter word on the top of the two pages was: 'PROM'. On one of the pages, the first page of 'PROM', there was a row of couples (head shots only), all with a caption next to their picture. They all had crowns on. I realized that my shocked parents were at the bottom. My eyes widened and I gave the book quickly to Ashley. I pointed at my parents' picture.

Her eyes widened herself, and she read, "'Freshman Prom king and queen are none other than Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The stunning Annabeth practically led Percy to victory; she was absolutely gorgeous!' Sophia, your parents rocked! Omigod you have to look at this! There is a full body photo of your parents on the next page! Greg's too!"

I snatched the yearbook from Ashley and looked at the next page. It had a few pictures from inside the dance, but there were more pictures of the couples as soon as they walked into the dance. When I saw my mother's dress, my breath was taken away. It's strapless and aqua blue, with sparkly lines leading to her left hip, where the dress sort of collects in ruffles all the way down to the floor. It's big and puffy, like Cinderella's dress.

I looked over to Greg's parents' photo. My eyes locked on his mother's dress. It was a reddish-pink color that had diamonds in random places forming random shapes on the top of her dress mostly, but there were a few stray ones here and there in the body of the dress. It was gorgeous, and she certainly took a risk that paid off. Matching that color with her red hair is mostly unheard of. But she pulled it off nonetheless. I looked at Greg, and he was speechless. He was probably shocked at how well his mom cleaned up. She went from wearing paint-splattered jeans to a formal gown!

Greg looked up from the book and I flipped through the last pages. I saw the school-wide voting and almost passed it by, but I saw my parents' photo again. I gave the yearbook to Ashley, "Sophia! Your parents were voted cutest couple! They were the only freshman to win anything! Only seniors won everything else!" My jaw dropped.

That was the last thing in the first yearbook. The second one was pretty much the same (my parents won yet again everything they did the previous year), but with one exception. Instead of Tracey at Theodore's side, there was a girl named Thalia Nelson. She had black hair just like my dad's and had electric blue eyes. She dressed in a punk fashion. **(A/N Rick hasn't given her a last name, but it is rumored to be revealed in The Last Olympian. I made my own last name up)** Another change was the rumor page. My parents were no longer on it, but Theodore, Thalia, and Tracey were.

Ashley read aloud, "'What happened to Theodore's twin sister Tracey? Who is this new girl in Theodore's life? Some people say that Thalia got rid of Tracey because Tracey was too much attention in Theodore's life. Some say that Tracey died, or was murdered, but not by Thalia's hand. Some people say that she is just going to a different school. Theodore himself said that Tracey is only going to an all-girls boarding school where they specialize in self-defense. He refused to give a school name.' Drama!"

"You can say that again," Greg and I mumbled at the same time. The other two yearbooks were basically the same, but their senior year was interesting.

Ashley read off the school-wide voting, "Best Dressed is, Greg you'll love this and I'm surprised myself, Rachel Dare. I honestly would think everyone hates paint-splattered jeans, but apparently it is cool. Prettiest girl is Annabeth Chase! Handsomest boy is Percy Jackson. Most annoying is Myles Ford. Cutest couple is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Sophia your parents were popular! They each secured two titles! Oh, wait! The school added some that year.

"Most scary but respected person is Thalia Nelson. Most artistic boy is Theodore Fisher with his poetry. Most accurate aim at the trashcan is Tommy Smith **(A/N I just had to put that!)**. And group of friends that look like they are having more fun than everyone else is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Tommy Smith, Theodore Fisher, and Thalia Nelson. Would you look at that? A third title claimed by your parents! Your parents were popular!" Ashley banged a fist on the table in front of her where the other yearbooks lie.

Just then, Mrs. Merry came over, "What have you been doing for the past hour?"

"Researching," I replied simply.

"Researching what?"

"Secrets," I mumbled. But Mrs. Merry heard me nonetheless. Her eyes glanced to the yearbooks next to Ashley and the one in her hands. She motioned for Ashley to give her the book. Mrs. Merry looked down at it.

"Why would you be looking at old school-wide voting?" she asked curiously.

"My parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Greg's are Rachel Dare and Tommy Smith," I explained. Mrs. Merry raised her eyebrows.

She handed Ashley the yearbook and said, "Put these back on the shelf; we're leaving." We did just that and lined up to go back to class. Lining up was for elementary school kids, not high school teens. Humph. At least I got to look at each yearbook. One thing: what did I learn that can help me figure out what my parents really are like?


	7. Clue Number One

**Clue Number One**

**Enjoy! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update; I was literally in the middle of no where all week! I had no Internet or Microsoft Word, but I did have an empty five-subject Five Star notebook. I got all the way to the end of Chapter 16, so that is some good news. I still have to type it all up.**

**For those of you who are reading my other stories, Tommy's Parents and Percy Jackson and the Hogwarts Students, there are more reasons why I haven't been updating.**

**Tommy's Parents: I'm at Jen's birthday and I don't know what Apollo should give her. Any ideas? Seriously, even if you don't read this, what do you think Apollo should give her?**

**Percy Jackson and the Hogwarts Students: I haven't even started on the next chapter because I don't know what to write about! But, one of my reviewers gave me an idea, so I'll be back on track in no time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

I had just finished my homework when my mom called us to the dinner table for, you guessed it, dinner. I put my books in my bag and walked to the table. Hallie was sitting at her seat, fingering her utensils. My dad just sat down and smiled at my mom who was approaching the table carrying two plates. I hustled to the kitchen to carry the other two plates for her. Mom returned, but all she had to get now was the drinks.

Once we were all at the table, Mom took the liberty of starting up a conversation, "So girls, how was your day?"

We glanced at each other, and I sighed in defeat, "Nothing special. Learned stuff, visited the library, talked to friends. It was just a regular day." I didn't want to tell her what I really learned at school today.

Mom was apparently satisfied with my answer and turned her attention to Hallie, "A kid put a tack on Mr. Baum's chair. Other than that, nothing happened."

"Annabeth how was your day?" Dad asked.

Mom looked like she was thinking about what she was going to say before she said it, "I had two visitors. The first was Allison. You do remember Allison, don't you Percy?" **(A/N I couldn't say Alyssa because if you remember from Chapter 3, Annabeth told Sophia and Hallie that Athena's name was Alyssa)**

Dad looked confused and thoughtful, "I can't say I do."

"You know her. She is very wise and gave me a Yankees cap when I was little," Mom pressed. Dad's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh! Well, who was the other visitor?" Dad asked.

"I got an intern from NYIT. She and I have a lot in common," she said.

"What's her name?" Dad asked.

Mom smiled at him, then at us, "Hannah Blofis."

"Really?!" my dad exclaimed, surprised, "I didn't know Hannah wanted to be an architect." I didn't either.

Mom changed the subject, "Sophia, what did you do in the library?"

I thought of something quick. It was true, though, "Mrs. Merry took our class to pick out books to read in class."

"But you're dyslexic. What did you pick out to read?" Mom countered. Dang she's smart!

"I didn't say that I picked out something," I said. In truth, I didn't check anything out, "Mom, Dad? I have a question for you. Why won't you tell me what high school you attended?"

My Dad sighed, "Because our parents are pictured in the school yearbook."

"_What?!_" gasping, I said. I thought I checked every page! Then again, I didn't know who I was looking for. I ate my spaghetti in silence.

Mom spoke up once more, "What did you do today Percy?"

"I did the normal stuff. Heal an injured dolphin, feed the animals, did my show. Oh! I almost forgot! I had two visitors as well!" he answered.

"Who were your visitors?" Mom asked curiously.

Dad looked nervously at Hallie and me, "Grover and Juniper. Juniper is pregnant, by the way."

Mom smiled, "The next time I see them I must congratulate them. What did they want?"

"They said that they couldn't say much, but they would soon," Dad clarified. Mom nodded. We talked about other stuff while we ate.

Like always, I offered to do the dishes. Also like always, Dad refused to let anyone but him wash the dishes. Another weird aspect of him I guess.

----------

**Percy's POV**

I don't know why I didn't tell Annabeth about the sharks today. Maybe I should tell her. But then she would be scolding me, telling me that I almost gave away who I am (no one would even guess, so that doesn't make sense) or that I could've died. I think I'll just keep my knowledge to myself.

When I walked in our bedroom after finishing the dishes, I saw Annabeth reading a novel written in Ancient Greek on our bed. She looked up from her book and smiled at me before turning back to her book. Then she grabbed her bookmark, placed it inside, closed the book, and put it on her bedside table.

"I needed to finish the paragraph," she explained. I rolled my eyes at her and sat on the bed.

"Do you remember what Chiron said about Sophia and Hallie learning sooner than we expected?" Annabeth started. I nodded, and she continued, "My mother said something similar. I wasn't going to say this in front of the girls, but I want to tell you something from Athena's visit. She gave me a Yankees cap for each of them. She said that they would learn everything eventually."

"Maybe you were right," I sighed.

"About what?" she asked.

"About not knowing no longer being a protection," I clarified.

"Well, I don't think we should just come out and say it. Maybe we should drop subtle hints. Like speaking Ancient Greek around the house, watching more documentaries about Greek 'myths', and reading books written in Ancient Greek in front of them," Annabeth suggested.

"It is a great idea," I said enthusiastically.

"So it's settled," Annabeth decided, "We will let them learn on their own."

Annabeth changed into her pajamas, and I changed into my white undershirt and boxers. I crawled into bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. Just before falling asleep, I kissed her on the head.

----------

Today is Saturday and the subtle hints begin. Long ago I hooked up our TV system up to Hephaestus TV, but never actually used it. Today was the day that we would use it. I was happy that there wasn't anything on the TV about me, at least for now.

What _was_ on TV was a special on Zeus. It was informative and funny. But they were careful not to make fun of the king of the gods. Annabeth and I sat down to watch the show, and, as expected, Sophia and Hallie entered the room, immediately curious at what their parents were watching.

Sophia and Hallie sat down, and Hallie asked, "What are you watching?"

"A special on Zeus," Annabeth replied simply.

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"We are obsessed with Greek mythology," answered. That _was_ true.

I spoke to Annabeth in Greek, "Do you think they know any Greek? I knew what people were saying sometimes before you tutored me in the language."

She responded in Greek, "I don't know," then she turned to out daughters and spoke slowly in Greek, "Can you understand me?"

"Huh?" they asked at the same time.

I spoke in English, "I'll take that as a no."

Sophia asked, "What language is that? I didn't know you spoke another language!"

"It's Greek," I answered.

"My mother and your father's father are from Greece," Annabeth added. Sophia and Hallie's mouths dropped open in shock. We never openly speak about our godly parents.

The special on Zeus ended, and now was the "Top Ten Countdown of the Funniest Things on Hephaestus TV this Century". Right now they were showing number ten, which was Aphrodite doing a _lot_ of things. Jumping up and down for ten minutes, giving Ares a makeover, slapping herself, and looking at herself in the mirror giving compliments to her reflection were just a few.

"That was Number Ten! _Aphrodite's Activities_!" the TV announcer guy was saying.

The Number Nine funniest thing was Hephaestus himself hitting his hand with a hammer, yelling 'OW!', and doing it again. Don't ask me why.

Sophia and Hallie laughed at each one, and we laughed along with them. They had no idea that they were laughing at people their parents knew, because some of them were demigods. I wonder if my life would have been a whole lot easier if my daughters knew everything.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…Number One! The subjects of this hilarious film were merely twelve in the clip, but are now adults. They're married, too! For those lovers out there, are you ready for a thrill?" the TV announcer asked. The Thrill Ride of Love! They were about to show Annabeth and I on the ride. My face paled, and Annabeth reached for the remote.

**Sophia's POV**

When the TV announcer asked, 'For those lovers out there, are you ready for a thrill?' Mom and Dad's faces went pale. Mom quickly reached for the remote and turned off the TV. I was disappointed because I wanted to see the funniest thing on this weird TV channel. The people in them were weird, but that's part of what makes it funny.

"What was that for?" Hallie moaned, "I wanted to see the funniest thing!" Hallie was obviously just as disappointed as I was.

"This is not the time for you to see that," Mom said flatly.

"Daddy?" begged Hallie.

"No," he responded with a tone of finality. I wonder; what is the big deal? One thing was for sure: all of this had to do with their secret parents.


	8. Grephia

**Grephia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

Today is the first day of winter break. Greg and I are going ice skating. We asked Ashley if she wanted to join us, but she told us she had other plans. Once I was alone with Ashley, she told me that she was going to try to get another boy's attention that she really likes.

So now I was at the lake in the nearby park that always froze this time of year. Just as I took my shoes off to put my skates on, Greg sat down beside me to do the same. He smiled at me once he was sitting and I returned the smile. I hoped that his smile was really suggesting something more than friendship like it was in my imagination.

Do I like Greg? I won't deny it; I really, really, like him. He's been such a good friend lately! He's always giving me support when I need it, laughing at all my jokes even when I know that they aren't funny, and he actually listens when I talk to him. Most guys just zone out into their own world of sports, cars, and girls when a girl is trying to have a serious conversation with them. But not Greg.

Once my skates, were on, I stood up, waiting for Greg to put his on. He finally got them on, stood up, and we got onto the ice. I've always been a good skater. Anything that has anything to do with I'm good at. But I can't speak for everyone. As we stepped onto the ice, Greg looked nervous. I wonder, when is the last time he went ice skating?

"I'm not a good skater," he confessed.

"At least try; there's no harm in that!" I encouraged.

"Okay," he said. And with that we started to skate around the edge of the lake. I was having so much fun! I laughed as I glided along the ice and did a little spin. I loved how the wind played on my cheeks, making my hair dance.

On our second lap around, Greg fell. I skated over to him and held out my hand for him to take. He did, and used me as an anchor to pull him up. We were off again. But, on our seventh lap around, Greg fell again. I was next to him this time, so all I had to do was give him my hand again. Once he was up, I didn't let his hand go.

He looked at me with a confused expression. I explained, "I'm holding your hand so you won't fall anymore. I know it hurts; before I got my balance, I fell all the time."

So, we skated around the lake holding hands. It felt weird and good at the same time. It was weird because anyone who doesn't know us as just friends would think we were a couple. It felt good because I really like him. I hoped people thought we were a couple, because that's what I secretly want us to be. A girl can only dream, though.

We did this for what seemed like hours, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Greg noticeably got better at ice skating; he didn't lag behind as I pulled him along anymore. But I didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't let go of mine. That was, at least, until we decided to have a race.

I zoomed across the ice, with Greg not far behind. I won, naturally, but he came really close for someone who had fallen on his butt twice today already, "You did really well," I congratulated.

"You're a great teacher," he said.

"But I didn't teach you anything," I responded, confused.

"But you didn't let go of my hand, making me go faster," he countered.

"Whatever you say," I gave up.

"Come on, we should be getting home," Greg said.

"Okay." And with that we were getting off the ice to put our normal shoes back on.

The second after I slipped my second shoe back on, Greg called my name softly from beside me, "Sophia?" I loved the way his voice said my name.

I looked up from my feet to look at his face. I saw something different in his eyes, something I hadn't seen before. Was it an extra twinkle? Maybe a different way he moved his eyebrows into a new expression? Maybe it was both?

I also noticed that he was closer to me than he had been before. I noticed this just before he started to arch his head towards mine. I held my breath as Greg, the boy I liked so much, leaned in to kiss me. Was I dreaming? This is too good to be real! I couldn't believe that the boy I liked felt this way towards me, enough to kiss me.

And right before his lips met mine, the moment was ruined, "Gre- eg! Oh Greggie!" I knew that annoying voice. Anyone would. It belonged to Jolene Adams, the most popular and beautiful girl in school. Every boy I knew fell for her flaming locks of auburn hair, her green eyes, and ivory skin. My problem: she had a crush on Greg too.

But I guess not every boy I know likes her, because Greg growled, "Jolene? What do you want?"

Jolene looked surprised that someone actually didn't like her, "I'm hurt Greg. Hurt right in the heart. No one has ever spoken to me like that," she pouted, "Now, back to you and me. If you want to kiss a girl, kiss me. I'm much better than a weird little disabled girl."

"For your information, I happen to have the same disabilities," Greg defended.

For a moment, Jolene didn't know what to say, "But you and I are so much alike! We both have good looks. I'm hot, and she is so…not."

"I personally don't find arrogant and self-absorbed attractive," Greg said. Jolene's mouth dropped open in surprise, along with mine. But Greg wasn't finished, "What I do find attractive is caring, humble, smart, and funny," he said as he turned his attention back to me. I was too surprised for words. Jolene was too.

I felt my face get hot, so I looked everywhere but at Greg and Jolene. I saw a familiar-looking gorgeous woman watching the three of us with a hand over her heart and another over her mouth. I thought about when I had seen her before. When did I? Then I remembered the first day my parents started acting even weirder than normal. She was number ten.

I didn't like the fact that she was watching us, so I turned my attention back to Greg. He was glaring at Jolene. Then she turned on her heel and started to stomp away. Then she stopped in her tracks, turned back to us, and ran to Greg. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I had a feeling I wouldn't like it. Boy was I right!

She pressed her lips to Greg's and Greg pushed her away. Once he managed to do so, he clenched his teeth and fists with an angry expression on his face. He was muttering, "I will not hit a girl. I will not hit a girl," over and over again.

"Well I will!" I shouted. I came up to Jolene and smacked her across the face. She looked furious, and Greg started laughing. She raised her hand to hit me back, but I happen to have fast reflexes. I grabbed her wrist tight and told her, "Walk away."

Jolene's nostrils flared, bit she turned around and stomped away. I turned to face Greg and blushed, "Do you really mean what you said about me?"

It was Greg's turn to blush. He looked at his feet and said quietly, "You truly are caring, humble, smart and funny."

Then he kissed my cheek, and I blushed even harder, "I really, really like you Sophia."

"I – I feel the s – s – same way," I whispered. I didn't know what to do now, so I just hugged him tight.

"Well, aren't I lucky," he remarked, "A beautiful girl likes me." Just before he said that, my face finally turned back to its normal color. But his remark made me blush again.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was the weekend, and Percy and I were alone in the house. Sophia was ice skating with Greg and Hallie was at Stella's house with Tanya. Well at least we _were_ alone. That is, until someone knocked on the door. Percy sighed and got up to answer it. Today was one of his lazy days, and he did not want to answer the door.

When Percy returned, Aphrodite was following him into the living room. She was beaming as if the best thing had just happened. Knowing her, it has to do with love, especially if her smile is _that_ big. But why was she _here_? She should share her 'awesome' gossip with someone who cares.

"I love your family!" she squealed.

"Why?" Percy and I asked at the same time.

"First, it was you two that sparked my interest. But now, you're married, and everything is less dramatic. Besides, you're apart of Hera's domain now, and only partially in mine. Anyway, I needed another interesting couple. I was looking around the park near this building, and I saw your daughter Sophia racing Rachel and Tommy's son Greg. I knew that they were my new interest. Your family is so interesting!" Aphrodite squealed.

Percy looked angry, "Percy? Are you okay?" I asked my husband worriedly.

"Lady Aphrodite paid special attention to us, and now we are married! I just can't think about my sixteen-year-old daughter getting married now," he moaned.

"Oh don't worry! I'm not going to do anything extreme! I'll have my fun without ruining your lives," Aphrodite reassured.

**Percy's POV**

As a father, I care very much about my daughters. They're Daddy's little girls. Some people might tell me that it is just young love, nothing more. But young love is for elementary school kids. My Sophia is in high school! So what does Aphrodite's involvement say about Sophia and Greg?

Aphrodite has always had a special interest in true love. She especially enjoys finding a couple that is very young that has found true love. My little girl couldn't have found true love at sixteen, could she? I told myself that it wasn't possible, that she hadn't. But my heart wouldn't listen. It reminded my head that I had found true love at fifteen, and Sophia is a year older.

I spoke calmly to Aphrodite, "Before you left, what was the last thing you saw?"

Aphrodite thought, and then her smile grew wide. She remembered, "A popular girl, Jolene, was jealous of the attention Greg was giving Sophia, so she kissed him. Greg pushed her away, muttered something repeatedly, causing Sophia to shout 'Well I will'. That wasn't all though; she slapped Jolene across the face. Jolene lifted her hand to slap Sophia back, but Sophia caught her by the wrist and said something that made Jolene leave."

Annabeth was gawping at Aphrodite, and so was I. Sophia slapped someone? I can't believe it! Then Annabeth spoke to her, "Lady Aphrodite, do you mind showing us them now?"

"Not at all; I was just about to go home and do that anyway, so why not here? Your TV is big enough," she replied.

Aphrodite held her hands out towards the TV and said, "Sophia Jackson and Gregory Smith." The TV screen showed Sophia and Greg walking back to the building holding hands.

"What do you suppose happened?" Annabeth wondered. Then she turned to Aphrodite, "They didn't kiss while you watched them did they?" Percy stiffened next to me, waiting for an answer.

"No," she replied. Percy relaxed, "But they almost did. That was when Jolene interrupted. I would've known if they kissed after that. I set my compact mirror to vibrate when they kiss." She set her compact mirror? That is the strangest thing I've ever heard a person say.

I turned my attention back to the TV. They were in the elevator now, still holding hands. They were also having a conversation about the ice skating, "From falling twice to coming close to beating me in a race, you improved dramatically. It is a miracle," Sophia was saying.

Greg said, "Thanks for not giving up on me. If it weren't for you, I probably would've fallen ten more times."

"How many times to I have to tell you that it isn't my fault you improved, but your own?" Sophia asked.

"But it is your doing," Greg countered. He smiled, "Even though that means the same thing," Sophia rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him with the back of her hand.

Greg put his hand over the spot Sophia hit him and playfully said, "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Do you want me to make it better?" Sophia asked. Without waiting for an answer, she kissed the spit she hit him, "Does it hurt now?"

"No," he answered as he smiled. Then the elevator doors opened and Greg walked my daughter to our front door.

"Lady Aphrodite, turn it off before they see it!" Annabeth warned. Aphrodite did just that with a flick of her wrist.

**Sophia's POV**

Greg walked me to my front door. From the frozen lake to this point we had been holding hands. Now he had to let go of my hand to let me go inside my apartment. I reached for my key in my pocket, pulled it our, and moved it towards the lock. But I was stopped before I could put it in the keyhole.

Just before the key was in the lock, Greg gently put his hand on my wrist. I looked at him curiously. He explained, "At the park we didn't get to finish something."

My heart skipped a beat as he once again arched his head towards mine. This time, I reached for him. Slowly, his lips met my own. Greg kissed me. The boy I really, really liked kissed me! Of course, since I liked him so much, I kissed him back. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck. When he pulled away, I put my pouting face on. He pecked my nose.

"Time to go inside," he whispered. I unlocked my apartment door.

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard a faint buzzing sound, and so did Percy and Aphrodite. Aphrodite grinned at the sound and reached inside her purse. She pulled out the source of the quiet buzzing: a compact mirror. The color drained from my face the same time Percy's turned red with anger. Don't get me wrong; I was happy for my daughter. She had found someone special, and she was *mental gulp* kissing him.

"Percy, dear, don't get angry. Sophia is a smart girl; she won't do anything stupid or irresponsible," I reassured him.

"Well, it's a good thing she received your brains," Percy muttered through gritted teeth.

After the Titan War, I learned that camp had a name for Percy and I, and they called us this name even before we were boyfriend and girlfriend. They called us Percabeth, a mix between Percy and Annabeth. It could have been Annercy. What would Sophia and Greg be to the Camp Half-Blood kids of today, Sopheg or Grephia? I like the sound of Grephia better.


	9. Clue Number Two

**Clue Number Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

When I opened the door, I motioned for Greg to follow me inside. He did. He closed the door softly behind him. I led him to the living room, where I was surprised to see the gorgeous woman from the TV and park talking to my parents. All three adults looked up as we entered, and for some reason, Dad glared at Greg. Why? He couldn't possibly know that we had kissed right in the hallway!

I addressed the gorgeous woman, "You're the woman I saw on the TV and in the park!"

"You saw me on TV, Sophia?" she asked.

"We let them watch Hephaestus TV. They saw you on Top Ten Funniest Things," Mom explained. Dad was in no position to speak without shouting.

"I watched that!" the woman exclaimed.

"What was Number One?" I asked, "Mom and Dad turned off the TV before it played."

The beautiful woman bit her lip and turned to my parents. Dad gave her a look and she said, "I'm not normally a party pooper, but if your parents didn't want you to see, I don't think you were meant to."

Dad continued to glare at Greg, but Mom had enough of it. She elbowed him and whispered something in his ear. His glare relaxed, but I could tell he was still angry. What's the matter with him? Even though this woman saw a lot, I know for a fact she didn't see everything. But I didn't exactly know what she saw.

I turned to her, "How much did you see?"

"Up until you caught Jolene's wrist," she replied simply. Then she gave me a huge grin that could only mean one thing: she knew about the kiss somehow. She winked at me, "But I do _know_ of a few more things that happened."

I blushed and Greg started backing up towards the door before Dad killed him. The beautiful woman spoke again, "Tell me, Sophia, do you know who I am?"

"No. Is there a reason why I should?" I answered.

The beautiful woman opened her mouth to speak, but Mom interrupted her, "They know nothing."

Shock spread the across the woman's beautiful features, "But they were watching Hephaestus TV!"

"We're trying to give the girls hints," Dad informed her.

"Well, they are Ath-," Mom gave her a look, "Alyssa's grandchildren. They're bound to figure it out."

She was about to say another name! My grandmother's real name! It starts with "Ath", but it could be much longer or much shorter after that. What could her name be? There aren't many names that start with those three letters, so it shouldn't be too hard? Or could it?

Apparently, the beautiful woman wasn't finished. She pulled out a pair of golden, metallic-looking gloves and tossed them to my dad, "Hephaestus told me to give those to you guys. I honestly don't know why, but he's taken a liking to Percy," she said, "Well, I must leave. Places to go, people to see." With that, she walked out the door.

Mom took the gloves from Dad and studied them. Then her eyes grew wide and she slowly turned back to face Dad. She made a hand motion of putting her hands out facing the TV as if pushing something. Dad looked confused for a second, but then his eyes lit up in recognition and widened. He greedily snatched the gloves from Mom.

"Well, I must be going now," Greg said, "Bye Sophia, Mr. Jackson, and Mrs. Jackson."

"Their titles are 'Dr.'," I whispered.

"Oh. Well, bye," he said. I gave him a one-armed hug, nervously glancing at my parents. Mom was suddenly interested in her nails. Dad was glaring at Greg (again).

"Bye Greg," I said.


	10. Phones Are Bad Why?

**Phones Are Bad Why?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

I grabbed the phone and hurried into my room to call Ashley. She would be dying to learn what happened at the lake. This was actually the first time I have ever called her; she's always with me when I want to tell her something. I never see my parents using the phone either, which is a fact I find odd.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up, "Hello?" I heard on the other line. It sounded like Ashley's mom.

"Hey, this is Sophia. Is Ashley there?" I asked.

"This is Ashley," Ashley said.

"Really? You sound like your mom," I told her.

"I get that a lot. Why did you call?" she asked.

Polite as I am, I asked about her first, "Did you get Johnny's attention?"

"No," she answered glumly, "Every time I started a conversation, he seemed like he wasn't listening."

"That sucks. You could always try again," I supported her.

"I will," she said. Then her voice got excited, "What happened at the lake?" she asked.

"I had the time of my life!" I answered. Then I told her everything. From the moment I got to the frozen lake to my front door. Ashley was squealing with delight when I finished.

"Oh. My. God! You two make a perfect couple! How was your first kiss?" she asked. You heard her correctly. How sad; I'm sixteen and I just had my first kiss. A downer really. No one has shown any interest in me until now. It is pathetic. But hey, at least it was special!

"It's not something that I could describe in words," I said. What was I supposed to say?  
I heard a crash, "Ashley? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the crash came from your side," she told me.

"Shh," I told her.

"Annabeth! Go to Sophia's room and stay there to protect her if needed!" I heard Dad yell.

Mom rushed into my room with a bronze knife in hand and closed the door behind her. She saw the phone in my hand and said, "Hang that up!"

"Ashley, I have to go! Don't worry; I'm fine. Bye!" I hung up. U heard another crash, a hiss, and a grunt.

Mom stood facing the door, standing protectively in front of me, "Mom, what is going on?"

"Only use phones in emergencies!" was all she responded.

"Sophia, close your eyes!" I heard Dad shout from the other side of the door. I heard a closer crash, and that was of my door coming down. I shut my eyes, but not before I saw my dad holding a bronze sword and shield. The weapons looked Greek. What was going on?

I heard a swish, a shriek, then a poof, and Mom said, "Sophia, you can open your eyes now."

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"You have to put the pieces together yourself. Here's another hint: the woman who was here earlier, her name is Aphrodite and her husband is Hephaestus," Dad said. Aren't those names of Greek gods?

Sophia, think! Greek god names, Greek language, grandparents from Greece, and Greek weapons. This definitely has something to do with Greece.


	11. What Grover Did

**What Grover Did**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I were in our bed watching TV when an image of Grover appeared in front of me, "I'm glad I caught you guys alone! I need to tell you something that I did during the Titan War."

"You're telling us now instead of them because…?" Annabeth asked.

"I wasn't quite finished with the project until now!" Grover exclaimed.

"What exactly did you do?" I prompted.

"Well, did you notice that I wasn't on the battlefield?" we nodded, "I technically was, because I was filming the whole thing! I knew that it would be an important piece of history, because I also knew Percy would win. It was just obvious how strong he was and is. Yesterday I just finished editing it and adding stuff. I made sure that the Mist wouldn't affect the lens," he told us.

"Is this what you said you would tell me later at work?" I asked.

Grover bit his lip, "No. We must save that until Christmas."

"Anyway, this is awesome! I have got to see this! When can I?" I asked.

"Hermes should arrive right about…now," Grover looked at his watch as he said that. When he said 'now', the messenger of the gods appeared in our bedroom.

"Percy! Long time, no see! This is a pretty special package, and Hephaestus was wondering if he could have it," Hermes greeted, "You know, to put on TV?"

"I'll send him a copy," Grover told the god. Hermes nodded.

"Well, here's your package," Hermes said as he left. A bundle was thrown on our bed. Annabeth snatched it up and ripped the paper off.

"There's a happy part before it. That's what I added. It's like a slide show of pictures and videos from before the war, even from when Percy first arrived. Then there are pictures of after the war: the clean up, the healing, and the years after. Well, at least until you guys left," Grover added, "I leave you to watch it, and I hope you like it. It took me forever to finish!" He waved through the message, and Annabeth and I were alone.

"Let's watch it," Annabeth said.

"Are you sure? The war might still be a little much," I warned.

"I'm sure," she decided.

"People died…," I warned. I didn't want her to start screaming; she is a strong woman, probably one of the toughest people I've ever met, but she has a soft side for people she cares about. I remember watching her almost die twice during that war, and I think she would be shocked to see some of that stuff.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, "I'm a big girl Percy." She took the disk out of its case and through the case at me. I picked it up and read the front. It looked like a movie case, and the title was _Demigod Life: Not as Glamorous as it Seems_. I chuckled on the inside; Grover never could make things simple, could he? The picture was of a lightning bolt and trident crossing each other with a scary-looking helmet in the middle: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades's symbols.

Annabeth inserted the disk into our Blue Ray player (that's all that worked anymore; such a shame, I really like DVDs). She picked up the remote and walked back to her spot on the bed. I propped up some pillows and put my arm around her as if we were in a theater.

The movie started with a black screen. Then a question appeared on the screen in Greek, but was translated into English at the bottom. I ignored the English. _Have you always wanted to be like the Greek heroes in the old stories, such as Hercules, Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus, or Perseus?_ I chuckled at the mention of my namesake. I don't know why though; maybe I was just being a Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth shook her head at the question. I guess a daughter of Athena _must_ answer every question they are asked or they regret it later. Something else appeared on the screen. _If you answered no, you're smart. If you answered yes…well, just watch this and you are ninety-nine-point-nine percent likely to change your mind._ I mimicked Annabeth and nodded in agreement to Grover's words. Pre-movie credits appeared on the screen, telling us that it was directed by Juniper and filmed and edited by Grover.

The title appeared on the screen in big, impressive words. First _Demigod Life_ appeared, and a few seconds later, it was followed by _Not as Glamorous as it Seems_. He's got that right. The first picture, just to prove his point, was of me. I was twelve, and I was knocked out cold. In my hand was the Minotaur horn. So that's what I looked like then.

There were a few more things that were more positive than a war. There was sword fighting lessons, archery, canoeing, rock climbing, arts and crafts, and a bunch of other stuff we do at camp. It was all video, and it looked like a real movie. Well, except for the fact that there was no plot; it was just a bunch of campers doing what they do everyday.

I was surprised when my fight with Ares showed up. How did Grover tape that? I watched as my twelve-year-old self made the god of war's blood spill. I most of the time didn't know what was going on when I was fighting Ares, and seeing it now is a bit of a shock. I was a decent fighter even then, but I am better now. Ares held a grudge against me from that point on, and I think he still does. Whatever.

Some pictures came up. Two came up at the same time. One was a picture of Thalia, and the other was a picture of Thalia's Pine. Then that was gone and a picture of Thalia's tree, stabbed, showed. The next was of a few weeks later. Clarisse was approaching Thalia's Pine with the Golden Fleece. Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and I were behind her, since we helped her retrieve it. It was her quest, so she got to put it on the tree. The next was of that fateful night when the Fleece worked its magic too well. Annabeth was kneeling over Thalia.

Next were pictures and video of the party on Olympus that took place once the gods decided that killing Thalia and me would not be a good thing. It was odd to watch, because people were dancing to different beats; everyone heard their own music. I still hear the slow song that Annabeth and I danced to. A voice-over (Grover's) said, "If you think this is a pretty cool party, you're wrong. They are throwing it after they had a debate over killing someone."

Annabeth's first quest was next. First was a video before we left of Annabeth saying how excited but nervous she was. After that was the news report on the eruption that I had caused, and Grover doing a voice-over, saying, "This eruption was caused by a demigod." Very vague, and I wonder why that is. Then there was a crying Annabeth about to burn my shroud. Then she noticed me. She said, "He's right there!" and the camera turned to me. As everyone crowded around me, the camera was turned off, and the video was over. The next thing was what happened when we returned from the labyrinth for the second time. Well, you know.

Then was the moment we've been waiting for. Grover's film showed a little bit of preparing. There were videos of Tracey and Theodore retelling their dreams. There were videos of campers training to make the dream come true. And then there was the battle itself.

It was just how I remembered it, except I could see myself. I watched as I drove my sword through Kronos's head. I watched as I chopped up Kronos, and cast him into Tartarus. I watched as I charged into battle, and I watched as I saved Annabeth. It felt weird watching it even now. I decided to watch not myself, but Annabeth. I didn't see everything she had done.

She sliced up monsters like they were nothing. She made me proud to call myself her husband because of her amazing skill. She took a little longer on Kelli, and the traitor half-blood came up behind her. I looked to were I had seen Tracey that day. She was aiming her bow and arrow at the traitor, and let it fly. It hit the traitor in the middle of her back, presumably penetrating her heart. Tracey notched another arrow and pointed it at the fallen traitor.

I turned my attention back to Annabeth and saw what I had seen before: she got rid of Kelli, and looked surprised as she saw the traitor at her feet. Then I turned to myself because that was where the next thing was going to happen. I saw the other traitor half-blood raise his sword, ready to take my life from behind. But Annabeth warned me, just like before, and I only got stabbed in the arm.

I looked at my arm; the scar hadn't disappeared. My daughters asked me about it from time to time, and it eventually got so annoying that I told them that I was in the army. They stopped asking questions after that. I was grateful, because I didn't want to elaborate. What I had told them was kind of true, but not exactly. They didn't need to know that, though.

I watched the rest, as the number of monsters dwindled, and as Annabeth fought the annoyed monster. I watched myself get angry and create River Percy. I still don't know if that river is considered man-made or nature-made. I mean, a natural disaster caused it, but the natural disaster was caused by a man. I always forget to ask Annabeth when we're alone; I normally remember when we are with our kids. But now that I've remembered, I'm not going to loose my chance.

"Annabeth, is River Percy man or nature made?" I asked.

Annabeth paused Grover's film. She put her chin in her right hand, supporting her elbow with her other arm, "That's complicated. I'm going to have to say man made, Percy."

"Oh," was my genius response. She laughed shortly through her nose and turned to face me.

"Instead of watching myself, I watched you," she told me. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off, "I didn't know that ten came at you as soon as you got out there."

"You made me proud to call myself your husband. I watched you instead," I said. She smiled at me and kissed me lightly on my lips. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I looked into her intelligent grey ones. I noticed that they weren't scaring me right now like they normally do. Even though they scare me, I still look into them often.

Annabeth un-paused the film and it was ending. It said in Greek words, "_The next time you think you want to be a Greek hero, remember this film. Then you will remember that it is not worth it_."

Grover showed one last thing before the end credits. It was two different pictures of two different boys with years written under their pictures. I read the Greek, "_Keith Flip: July 1992-August 2009. Jonah Dale: March 1995-August 2009._" These were the two boys who had died in the Titan War. They were seventeen and thirteen, and both were ages that it just isn't right to die at.

The screen went black and the credits appeared. Annabeth got up, took the disk out of the player, and put it back in its holder. She picked up the floorboard in which we keep all of our camp stuff and put the disk under it. Once the floorboard was back in place, she crawled into bed next to me. We fell asleep with her head on my chest.


	12. What you Find when you are Home Alone

**What you Find when you are Home Alone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Third POV**

Hallie was home alone. Her parents were out to dinner, and Sophia was at Greg's house under the watchful eyes of his parents. She didn't know that her parents' clues led to the Greek yet, and so she knew close to nothing compared to what Sophia had learned. She wanted to know more, so she did something that she would ever have done before this madness. She went in her parents' room and snooped around.

She looked on the shelves. She looked in the drawers. She looked under the bed. She looked in the closet. By the time she had finished looking through the TV cabinet, Hallie was stumped. She didn't find anything out of the ordinary, and she didn't know if she would recognize what she was looking for when she saw it. But then she tripped over the _floor_. Hallie rarely ever tripped over thin air, so this came as a surprise to her. Then she remembered that she felt something hit her foot and then she tripped.

Hallie looked where she had tripped and ran her hand over the wood. She felt a catch, and she pulled on it. To her delight, the floorboard came up and she found stuff under it. She took the stuff out and looked through it. There were two orange shirts that said _Camp Half-Blood_ on them, a box, a horn, a pearl necklace, a Yankees hat, a Blue Ray disk, and two rope necklaces with beads on them.

She opened the box and found two more Yankees caps. Nothing important to her, so she put the box back under the floorboard. The horn was weird, and it looked like it had been pulled off something. Hallie was intimidated by the weird horn, so she put it back under the floorboard as well. The pearl necklace was beautiful, and Hallie was tempted to keep it. But her mother would notice, and then she would know that Hallie had been snooping. Hallie reluctantly, gently, placed the necklace back under the floorboard.

Without another thought Hallie put the last Yankees hat with the rest. She decided that she would watch the film last, so she studied the rope necklaces. One of them had beads with a picture of a pine tree, a centaur in a dress, and much other stuff. Unlike the other, this one had a college ring attached. The other one had a bead that particularly attracted me. It was a picture of a trident, and it reminded her of the ocean. She loved the place.

Hallie put everything but the disk back under the floorboard and got up to load the disk into the player. What she didn't know about this disk was that it was the same one her parents had received the night before. She sat on the floor in front of her parents' TV and watched it. She was intrigued by the opening lines. In the pictures and videos at the beginning were teens that reminded me of my parents. She told herself it wasn't them, because none of the stuff in this film could ever be real. When the film was over, Hallie was positive that she did not want to be a demigod. It was all too much! She took the disk out of the player, put it back in its case, and put it with the rest of the stuff under the floorboard.

Hallie wondered why her parents had these things under a floorboard. The simple fact that they were hidden was obviously because her parents didn't want Hallie and Sophia to see this stuff. _Maybe it had something to do with these secrets that they always keep_, thought Hallie, _But what would a camp called Camp Half-Blood have anything to do with this?_ Of course, she didn't know that it had everything to do with all of this.


	13. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Hallie's POV**

Today is Christmas Day! My parents always go out of their way to get Sophia and me things we will love. Dad always gets excited when shopping for me because we are both always thinking of the sea. **(A/N Hallie's name means 'thinking of the sea'. ; P)** Sophia is more like Mom, so she does most of Sophia's shopping. That's just how it goes.

This year, I actually got an aquarium of tropical saltwater fish! I also got a boogie board, a surf board, a giant squirt gun, and new bathing suits. To me, these are the best presents ever, because I love the sea! But that's not all I got. I got a new green iPod, a blue laptop (I have been begging for one for three years), and two hundred dollors in iTunes gift cards.

Sophia got a new silver iPod, a green laptop, two hundred dollars in iTunes gift cards, Sim City computer games (she's into architecture like Mom), new ice skates (hers were falling apart), a telescope (loves astronomy), and a cat. I was surprised by the cat, but Sophia loves her and named her Spicy.

By the looks on my parents' faces, there was one more present, and it was the best. They were grinning ear to ear as Dad pulled two small boxes out from behind his back. He handed the silver one to Sophia and the green one to me.

I excitedly undid the ribbons around the tiny box and pulled the lid off. Inside were a key and a picture. I unfolded the picture and started crying tears of joy when I saw that it was a picture of a Wave-Runner. I had the key to my very own Wave-Runner! It was green and blue, my favorite colors.

I looked at Sophia, and her reaction was the same as mine. She showed me the picture from her box, and I saw it was a car! Sophia got a car! Her car was a silver Toyota convertible with black leather seats. I showed her my picture, and she grinned at me. I noticed that I was grinning at her too.

I ran to my parents and pulled them into a giant hug, "You guys are the best! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Sophia did the same thing, saying, "I can never say thank you enough or describe in words how awesome you guys are!" She kissed them both on the top of their heads, twice each.

They chuckled at our reactions, "You're welcome," Dad said. Mom said the same after him. I reached under the tree for the presents I bought them with Grandma Blofis. Sophia did the same.

I gave them my presents first. Mom opened hers to reveal a silver tennis bracelet. She smiled as I helped her put it on. "I love it," she said.

Dad was next, Grandma Blofis told me that you would appreciate that. She delivered them this morning and I helped her make them yesterday," he looked at me suspiciously before pulling the lid off. He laughed as he pulled out a blue cookie. Mom laughed with him.

"Blue cookies," he said, "I haven't had a blue cookie since I left for college," he took one bite; "Mom hasn't lost her touch."

"You know," Mom mentioned, "Whenever I visited, I never even had a blue pancake," she pouted.

Dad handed her a cookie, "Blue food was a symbol of defiance against Smelly Gabe. After he was gone, she just made it for fun." Who the heck was Smell Gabe?

"They're delicious," Mom said in surprise.

"What did you expect? Blue-flavored chocolate?" he teased, "I expected more brains than that from you."

Mom rolled her eyes at him, ignoring the taunt/insult. Sophia noticed her cue and gave Mom and Dad her presents. Mom went first again and revealed a necklace that matched the bracelet I got her with an owl charm on the end. She smiled once again as Sophia helped her put it on, "Girls, I really love these presents. Sophia, how did you know that I like owls? I don't think I ever mentioned that."

"Grandma Blofis told me," she answered.

Dad opened his, "I made yours myself. I've been collecting materials all year." He took the lid off and pulled a shark tooth necklace out, "There are twenty shark teeth string on that necklace."

"This is awesome. Thank you," he told Sophia.

----------

**Percy's POV**

"Sophia, you park the car while I go get us a table," I told my daughter. We let her drive us here in her new car because she was dying to get behind the wheel. Annabeth sat next to her, giving her directions. For some reason, Annabeth brought the Yankees caps.

I got out of the car and hustled inside Greek Myth, the restaurant we would be eating at. The nymph at the counter greeted me with a smile, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Percy Jackson, party of thirteen," I told her. As I (well, Annabeth) predicted (the reason I went ahead of my family), her eyes grew wide at the mention of my name.

What I didn't expect was for her to curtsy, "We all owe our lives to you, Percy Jackson," she said.

"Oo- kay…if you don't mind, I don't want any special treatment. My daughters don't know about my past yet and they will be here," I requested.

"Whatever you wish, hero– I mean, Mr. Jackson," the nymph stood strait.

**Sophia's POV**

I'm driving my car! This is the best Christmas ever! Dad told me to park the car, and he got out. He practically ran into the restaurant. Well, that's my Dad for you: weird with strange, odd behavior. Whatever.

When I walked in the restaurant, I was overwhelmed by the Greek architecture. There were columns and statues and arches and more! Dad was waiting for us to come in, and behind him was a woman with a pale complexion and rose-red hair. She must've dyed it. Funny enough, there was a rosebush in a pot near her podium. She wore a stem-green dress, continuing the rose theme. It was if she were impersonating the bush. I'll call her Rose, since I can't read her nametag for two reasons. 1) I have dyslexia. 2) It was written in _Greek_. What the heck?

"Would you like to wait for the rest of your party or be seated now?" Rose asked.

"We will wait," Mom answered. Rose nodded with a small smile. That smile wasn't the phony ones that most hostesses give you; it was one that screamed, "_I knew it_". **(A/N Rose's thoughts, "That's Annabeth Chase! We all knew that Percy would marry Annabeth from the moment they met each other at the age of twelve! We knew it!")**

About thirty seconds later, Greg, Rachel, and Tommy walked through the front door. Greg and I smiled at each other. My dad has been doing everything he can to prevent me from being alone with Greg. He has issues. I don't hate him, though. He's just trying to protect me; he doesn't want my heart to be broken.

About a minute after that, Tanya, Aunt Thalia, and Uncle Theodore came through the door. Hallie ran to hug her cousin and best friend. Those girls are funny to watch; they talk nonstop, saying things no one understands.

A few seconds later, Stella, Uncle Nico, and Aunt Aura arrived. Tanya and Hallie hurried to meet their other cousin and best friend. They picked up the conversation right where they left off, as if Stella had been there the whole time. Thirteen year olds will be thirteen year olds.

Rose led us to our table. The adults were on one end, and the kids were on the other. The right side of the table was Dad, Mom, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Theodore, Tanya, Hallie, and Stella. The left side was Uncle Nico, Aunt Aura, Tommy, Rachel, Greg, and me. So I ended up sitting next to Greg and across from Hallie. Greg and I secretly held hands under the table.

From my seat, I could see Rose and the front door. What I saw of Rose was only her profile (the side of her face). So I saw her mouth drop open in surprise when the group of five adults walked in the door. There was one thing similar about these people: they all walked with a tremendous sense of power.

The first man looked a lot like a male version of Aunt Thalia and Aunt Aura. He had the same hair and eyes, but a stronger build. The second man looked scarily like my dad, only he had wrinkles around his eyes from smiling a lot. He was also much tanner. The third man looked a lot like Uncle Nico, only scarier: pale skin, black hair, black eyes, and dark clothes. The fourth man was a ray of sunshine among the black hair (everyone but him had black hair). He had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He looked as if he were the youngest of the five and resembled Uncle Theodore and Tommy. The woman of the group had black hair and dangerous grey eyes. Her features reminded me of my mother's.

Rose actually curtsied when they approached her. Are they royalty or something? The first man said something to her, and she rose from her curtsy. She took five menus and seated them near us. The adults of our table wore bewildered expressions as the group sat. They knew these people.

I noticed that Mom was the only one who didn't look surprised. She pulled out a box and was approaching them. I watched as she bowed her head to the group, addressed the first man first, and then approached the woman.

**Annabeth's POV**

I took the box of Yankees caps out form under the table and approached the gods.

I bowed my head in respect, and then turned to Zeus, "Lord Zeus," Zeus nodded and I approached my mother, "Mother, these gifts are not mine to give. I do not know if they are ready to have them now, or if I should wait. I believe it would be wise for you to give this to Sophia and Hallie."

Athena glanced at her granddaughters and looked back to me, "I agree," she admitted. With that, she accepted the box

Now that my hands were free, I curtsied politely before I left. You must always be polite around a god, unless you are _trying_ to hurt yourself, especially around Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

**Sophia's POV**

What the heck was that about? The woman actually looked at Hallie and me during her conversation with Mom. Were they talking about us? Did this lady know us? Most importantly, who is she?

Mom came back to the table, acting like nothing happened. As soon as she sat down, the other adults started asking her hushed questions. Then it looked as if they were done with the questions and started to debate something.

"What do you think that was about?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. Our parents have been giving us hints, and I think it has something to do with Greece," I said.

"Hey Sophia! I looked up that language that you said your parents were speaking, and it wasn't Greek. It was _Ancient_ Greek," Greg told me.

"What Ancient Greece was famous for?" Tanya prompted.

"The Greek gods," I answered immediately.

"So it all comes back to the Greek gods. The language, the TV, the names, the weapons, the stuff, and the movie," Hallie stated. She had already told us yesterday about the things she found in our parents room, "But what does this have to do with us?"

"Everything," a strong female voice said next to me.

**Athena's POV**

Annabeth made a wise decision to leave it to me to tell her daughters the secret. A mother is always thinking about the danger, so they never thing about the benefits when making the decision. As a grandmother, I worry too. But as a goddess, I have a better chance of making the right decision. As the goddess of wisdom, I have an even better chance.

"Athena, how close have they come?" Zeus asked me.

"Very close. Right now they are putting many pieces together. They have already mentioned Greek gods," I informed the other gods.

"They are grandchildren of powerful gods, so I personally think we should tell them," Apollo said in his carefree manner.

"That is a point that proves we should not. Once you know, you attract more monsters. As a grandchild of the Big Three, you attract way more monsters," Poseidon pointed out.

"Oh look, Kelp-Face mad a smart point," I teased.

"We're all very proud," Hades grumbled sarcastically, "Let's get back to the subject. Stella will have both Nico and Aura's power, making her very powerful. The only child without as much risk is Greg."

"According to Aphrodite *laugh*, Greg and Sophia are inseparable," Apollo mentioned.

"Your point?" asked Zeus.

"Wherever Sophia goes, a grandchild of Poseidon and Athena, Greg will go," Apollo said smugly.

"Putting him in danger too," I agreed.

"Now, what about those invisibility caps," Hades began, "I think one should go to Stella, because she has two Big Three grandparents."

"Nonsense; only descendants of myself are allowed to own the caps," I countered.

"As much as I want to agree with Hades, I cannot. Invisibility caps are the special gifts Athena gives. Like Hermes and flying shoes," Zeus sighed.

"So, are we telling them or not?" Poseidon asked.

"We all glanced at each other, and then they all looked at me, "Ignorance is no longer a protection. A monster came to Annabeth and Percy's apartment because Sophia used the emergency phone." They all nodded at my choice, agreeing. We all rose from our seats and approached our grandchildren.

Hallie was talking, "So it all comes back to the Greek gods. The language, the TV, the names, the weapons, and the movie," she looked at each face watching her, "But what does this have to do with us?"

"Everything," I said. Everyone at the table turned their heads towards me.

"Did you say 'everything'?" Sophia asked.

"Yes I did, my granddaughter," I replied with a rare smile. All of the children's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Did she just say 'granddaughter'?" Hallie whispered to Sophia.

Annabeth spoke up, "Mother, you honestly think they are ready?"

"Yes I do. Ignorance is no longer a protection," I answered.

"Does that answer your question?" Sophia whispered back to Hallie. Hallie nodded.

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom. I am Sophia and Hallie's grandmother."

"I am Zeus, god of the sky and king of the gods. I am Tanya and Stella's grandfather."

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea. I am Sophia and Hallie's grandfather."

"I am Hades, god of the Underworld. I am Stella's grandfather."

"I am Apollo, god of the sun. I am Tanya and Greg's grandfather."

Sophia looked like she was thinking, and fast, "Mom, you married your second cousin?"

"It's complicated. The gods are all related, but they do not have the same genetics. Lord Zeus married Lady Hera, his sister," Annabeth replied.

"I do not think of Perseus as my cousin. Just as an annoying hero whom I thought wise to kill when he was fourteen," I said. The children gasped.

"Oh please no. The Underworld is over crowded as it is, even with the overpasses Daedalus built!" Hades moaned, panicking.

"I'm not going to kill him now," I assured him.

"Good," Poseidon told me sternly.

**Sophia's POV**

I would have never guessed anything like this! I am a grandchild of the Greek gods! That explains why I'm so good with water sports and is so interested in architecture and astronomy. Poseidon and Athena.

"All of you are what we call half-bloods. Well, all but Greg. Greg, you are a quarter-blood. You are all demigods. Rachel is not a demigod," Zeus said. Greg nodded/

"Sophia, Hallie? I have something to give you," Athena said. She produced the box Mom gave her, "Your mother was supposed to give these to you for me, but she didn't know when." She placed the box in between us and Hallie gently lifted the lid. Inside were two Yankees caps.

I was confused. Mom instructed, "Put them on." I took the one nearest me, and Hallie took the one nearest her. Mom took one out of her pocket. The three of us put them on at the same time. All of the kids gasped. I gasped because my sister and mom just disappeared. I held my hand in front of my face and realized that I disappeared too!

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as I took it off, "Thank you, Lady Athena."

"Now I feel like I have to give something," Zeus sighed, "Stella, I give you a shield." He gave her a watch, "I got the idea from Tyson," he told the adults. Who's Tyson? He helped Stella get it on and pulled her away from anything breakable (like people and tables) and pressed the surface of the watch. A shield sprang from the face.

"Whoa," Stella shrieked, "Sweet! Thank you, Lord Zeus!"

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. What to give one who is sure to be great with a bow and arrow? Maybe a special arrow? I give you a quiver of lightning arrows. You shoot them just as would a regular arrow. They refill themselves. These are special for another reason though: no matter where you hit your enemy, they will be destroyed. With a normal arrow, you would have to penetrate the 'heart'," he explained as he pulled out a quiver of mini lightning bolts.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," Tanya said.

"Sophia and Hallie, I shall give you swords that match your personality," Poseidon said, "Sophia, you are more like Athena; I will tell no lies. Even though you are good at water sports, I sense that among the Athena-ness of you, I sense the power of an earthquake. Don't misunderstand me; you will be able to control water as your father does. This sword I give you will let you create earthquakes. Its name is Earthmover." He handed me a grey pen.

Curious, I uncapped it, and was shocked when a sword sprouted from the inside, "Weird!" I turned to my grandfather, "Thank you, Lord Poseidon." I put the cap on the tip of the blade and it shrunk.

"Hallie, you are very much like me. Although you possess the wisdom of Athena, you are more like me. I give you a sword that can control the seas. Its name is Wavemover, and it is Earthmover's twin," Poseidon handed her a sea-green pen.

"Does it work like Sophia's?" Hallie asked. Poseidon nodded, "I trust you. Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

"Stella my granddaughter, you need a sword to go with your shield, don't you? I get tired of the old pen trick. Who wouldn't? For a girl, I find jewelry more appropriate, rather, Persephone does. Your sword's name is Bonebreaker," Hades said as he produced a black ring with a skull on it, "Put the ring on your dominant hand."

Stella slid the ring on her right ring finger, "How do I get the sword?"

"Press the skull," Hades answered. Stella did that, and a sword grew from the ring. She caught it on reflex.

"Thank you, Lord Hades," Stella thanked.

Apollo cleared his throat and held up his hand dramatically. The gods and adults groaned, all but Rachel, Tommy, and Uncle Theodore.

"Right now is gift time,

I meet my grandchildren now,

I still look awesome," Apollo said a haiku.

"Tanya first! As Zeus pointed out, you will be a wonderful archer, no doubt about that. So my gift to you is a bow and regular arrows," he said as he gave Tanya those things.

"Greg, my grandson. Just because you are a quarter-blood doesn't make you any less awesome than the others. As I am your only god grandparent, there is no doubt in my mind that you will be a phenomenal archer. I give you a bow and many arrows," Apollo told Greg. Greg accepted the gifts.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo," Tanya said.

"Thank you. I have a question though," Greg started, "Do I see the monsters clearly because I am part god?"

Rachel surprised everyone by speaking, "No. I am able to see through the Mist, and you inherited that trait from me. I didn't understand what I saw until Percy tried to attack me with his sword." Dad laughed along with Rachel.

Dad wanted to defend himself, no matter how funny he thought this was, "I was being chased by monsters and you surprised me. You're lucky you're not part god or you would've been seriously hurt.

"What do you mean? Why would that matter?" Stella asked.

"I'll show you," Dad said. He pulled out a blue pen from his pocket and uncapped it, "Tsunami." That was its name I guess.

Dad reached across the table and swung Tsunami at Rachel's throat. She didn't even flinch, but that wasn't the only weird thing. The weird thing was, the blade went right through! Dad looked at Mom's neck where a pearl necklace was. Hallie's eyes grew wide and mouthed, _that's the necklace from under the floorboard_, to me. I nodded.

Mom nodded at Dad's unspoken question. Dad looked at Athena just to make sure, and she nodded too. Dad gently held Mom's wrist in his left hand, and Mom clutched Aunt Thalia's wrist like someone would do when they wanted to distract themselves from pain. Dad slit Mom's wrist and she bit her lip while squeezing Aunt Thalia's wrist tighter. Mom started to bleed, but it stopped and the wound closed up as if it was never there. Dad and Mom both sighed in relief and Mom let go of Aunt Thalia's wrist, making her sigh with relief as well.

"Whoa!" all the kids, including myself, cried out.

"Celestial bronze does not hurt mortals. The necklace Annabeth wears heals every cut she receives," Dad explained.

Just then, the waitress came forward with the food we ordered. The gods retreated to their table where I saw weird food in front of them. To me it looked like a pale smoothie in a cup and many pale-chocolate squares. I'll ask about that later.

When I took my first bite, a frantic man in his late twenties burst through the front door with a woman who looked like a three. He spotted us and ran our way, "Do they know?" he asked hurriedly, pointing us kids. Dad nodded, "I thought so. You guy are attracting a lot of monsters! They are on their way, and fast!"

Dad took out his pen again and pressed the face of his watch, out of which came a shield. Mom produced a knife. Aunt Thalia took out a sword and a shield that scared me. Uncle Theodore grabbed Tanya's bow and regular arrows. Uncle Nico produced a black sword. Aunt Aura clapped her hands so loud it sounded like thunder and two swords appeared in her hands. **(A/N I'm going to write a story about Aura and Nico that goes into detail more about Aura's weapon. I'm pretty sure I will call it 'Because of Aura')** Tommy grabbed Greg's bow and arrows. This was so cool!

The adults ran out of the restaurant, and we followed. There were a lot of monsters charging towards us! Theodore and Tommy notched an arrow onto their bows and shot with amazing accuracy at monsters. They disappeared in a shower of golden dust.

Dad shouted to no one in particular, "Why are their so many?"

The man who just arrived answered, "Typhoon." With that, the adults with swords charged at the monsters. Aunt Aura was chopping down monsters left and right like a ninja. Uncle Nico rarely used his sword, raising armies of skeletons from the ground. Dad was surrounded by three at a time always. Every time he got rid of one, another came up to him. Watching Mom fight monsters was funny. Every time a monster hurt her, the wound would clear up. This made the monster irritated. Aunt Thalia wasn't far away from Mom, and monsters cowered in front of her shield alone, which made watching her funny too.

Apollo gave Rachel a bronze-edged boomerang. She looked at it for a second, and then her eyes lit up with humor and recognition. She threw it at monsters with amazing accuracy, and she caught it when it came back to her. Then she threw it at another monster, and then another. Every monster she hit disappeared like the others did. It looked as if she had been doing this forever. **(A/N Do you remember the blue hairbrush in Kronos's eye?)**

Stella, Tanya, Hallie, Greg, and I gawped at our parents. I thought they were complete nutcases before, but in actuality they were awesome! I was confused why the gods weren't helping. Athena saw the confusion on my face, "We cannot interfere directly," she told me.

Dad cut the last monster into a shower of golden dust. Zeus called the waitress over and ordered something called 'nectar and ambrosia'. The waitress came back with the food I saw on the gods' plates earlier.

The adults ate and drank the strange food (except Mom) and their wounds disappeared. Dad addressed the man who just arrived, "Grover, please explain."

"Remember when we got rid of Kronos, we thought the other titans would go back to where they belonged? Apparently Typhoon resisted. He's dead set on finishing what Kronos started. He has many monsters who are listening, but all of Lord Hades's monsters are resisting. He's looking for demigod followers now, or even a god who will listen. He sees you all, even your children, as threats," Grover explained.

Tanya surprised everyone by speaking up, "I've been having these dreams about teenagers and children fighting monsters like that. A girl was screaming about 'Luke' and 'Kronos', saying that something wasn't right. There were trees pushing a big man down, and just before that a boy was thrown at the big man's head."

The adults exchanged looks. Uncle Theodore spoke, "This man wasn't always big, was he? He crumpled to the ground and the big man rose up? Scary-looking kids threw a boy with black hair at the big man's head?" These were odd questions, but Tanya nodded, "I saw that in a dream when I was fifteen. Then, it was the future. Now, it is the past. You were seeing a vision of the past."

Apollo was beaming at Tanya, "My granddaughter has the gift of sight! She learned of it at thirteen, two years younger than her father was! Tanya, if you ever see anything like this again, you must tell some one. But not the same dream."

Zeus spoke, "if Typhoon is rising, the children must be taken to Cam Half-Blood for safety." Our parents bit their lips, looking unsure.

"If you think we should, I agree," Dad said.


	14. Camp Half Blood

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

We were parked on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere. I (sadly) couldn't bring my car, but I did bring Spicy. Hallie brought her Wave Runner (don't ask how) and aquarium (again, don't ask). We brought the rest of our Christmas presents, including the ones from the gods.

Rachel rented us all a limousine, so we all rode in the same car. Aunt Thalia was the first out of the limo, and she walked to the pine tree on this deserted hill. When we all got out of the car after her, we stopped at the tree too.

"I used to be this tree," she said.

"My mother was a tree?! I've seen it all at thirteen!" Tanya cried. Aunt Thalia nodded and told us the story of her tree.

"So this hill is always called Half-Blood Hill, and this tree is Thalia's Pine," Aunt Thalia concluded. She smirked at Dad, "Percy calls me Pinecone Face sometimes because of it."

"I think we should be getting to camp now. Chiron is waiting," Dad suggested.

Once I passed Thalia's Pine, I was surprised to see cabins, an arena, a mess hall, a rock wall, an amphitheater, a Big House, volleyball courts, an arts-and-crafts pavilion, stables, and an armory, "Whoa," I said along with the other kids.

Our parents led us to the Big House, where we were met by a centaur and a bored-looking man, "You're a centaur!" Tanya remarked.

"Oh joy, Peter and Annabell have returned. And look! They brought their offspring! Wonderful," the bored-looking man said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. D," Dad replied. Uncle Nico snorted.

"This must be Sophia, Hallie, Greg, Stella, and Tanya! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron," the centaur said, "Sophia and Hallie will choose from the Poseidon and Athena Cabins. Tanya will choose from the Zeus and Apollo Cabins. Stella will not have a choice because we do not have a Hades Cabin. Stella will stay in the Zeus Cabin, and Greg will stay in the Apollo Cabin."

"I will stay in the Athena Cabin," I said.

"I will stay in the Poseidon Cabin," Hallie said.

"I will stay in the Apollo Cabin," Tanya said.

"Then leave," Mr. D commanded. He's a sour grape. **(A/N no pun intended. I thought of that on the spot, not even thinking about who he was!)**

Mom led me to the Athena Cabin. When she entered, everyone looked up. Everyone looked back to what they were doing except the oldest. She approached us, "I mean no offense when I say this, but aren't you a little too old to be a camper?"

Mom laughed, "I'm not a camper anymore. I used to be though." She bit her lip before continuing, "You probably heard my maiden name before."

The girl looked curious, "Maybe."

Mom took a deep breath. It seemed as if she knew that this girl knew her name, "I am Annabeth Chase."

The girl's eyes widened, "You are very famous around here; you, Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Even Aura, Tommy, Theodore, and Tracey are spoken a lot about. It is an honor to meet you," then she turned to me, "I'm guessing you're the new camper?" Who is Tracey?

"Yes. I'm her daughter," I pointed to Mom, "Sophia Jackson." The girl grinned at my last name.

"We all knew Annabeth would marry Percy," she said, "I'm Jessie, the cabin leader. Let me show you to your bunk." Jessie led me to a bed that was already made and empty of any personal items around it.

Mom helped me unpack all my stuff, and I noticed everyone in the Cabin watched her sometimes. I could tell I was going to have a great time here, and that I was going to make a lot of friends. Everyone I met so far (except Mr. D) has been really nice.

**Hallie's POV**

Dad led me to the Poseidon Cabin. When we walked in, a man with one eye looked up. He's a Cyclops! He smiled a goofy grin when he saw Dad, "Percy!"

"Hey big guy! How's it going?" Dad greeted the Cyclops.

"Is that Hallie? I made her and Sophia watch shields!" the Cyclops said.

"Yes, that's Hallie. Hallie, this is my half-brother, Tyson," Dad explained.

"So I call you Uncle Tyson?" I asked Tyson.

He grinned, "Yep!" as he pulled me into a big bear hug. When he let go, he held out a watch for me to take. Dad helped me put it on.

When I got it on, I pushed the face of the watch. Out popped a shield. I looked in a mirror and saw that the picture on the shield was of a sea serpent, "Cool! Thanks, Uncle Tyson!" He beamed at me.

"I got to go help in the armory. Give this to Sophia when you see her for me!" Uncle Tyson told Dad as he gave him another watch. Dad nodded, and Uncle Tyson left. I picked a bunk and Dad helped me unpack.

**Stella's POV**

Mom and Aunt Thalia led me to the Zeus Cabin. I was surprised to find it empty. Mom and Aunt Thalia were only mildly surprised. I wonder why it looked as if they expected it to be empty, but was prepared for someone.

I chose a bunk and Mom and Aunt Thalia helped me unpack. I didn't have much stuff, so it wasn't exactly a difficult task. We were done in a matter of seconds.

**Greg's POV **

Dad and Theodore led Tanya and I to the Apollo Cabin. A guy about seventeen greeted us at the door, "My name is Mike and I'm the cabin leader. You two are the oldest campers I've ever met," Mike said, pointing to the adults.

I laughed, and so did Tanya, "We're not campers," Theodore explained, "We used to be, but now we're escorting our kids to their cabins. I'm Theodore Fisher by the way. This is Tommy Smith."

"Whoa, are you the same Tommy and Theodore who are friends with Percy Jackson?" Mike asked.

"Yes. He's here right now, getting one of his daughters settled into the Poseidon Cabin. Annabeth is helping their other daughter get settled in the Athena Cabin. Thalia, Theodore's wife, is with Aura helping Aura's daughter get settled in the Zeus Cabin. Nico and my wife Rachel are with Chiron," Dad explained.

Mike's eyes were bugging out, "Is your wife the Rachel that helped on the labyrinth quest and hit Kronos in the eye with a blue hairbrush?"

"The very same," Dad said proudly.

"Anyway, this is my daughter Tanya. That is Tommy's son Greg. They will be staying here," Theodore got back to the subject.

"Oh right! I'll show you to your bunks," Mike showed us bunks on opposite sides of the room. The said Tanya was on was surrounded by girly things, and side I was on had guy things around it. I had a bottom bunk, and so did Tracey.

Theodore helped Tanya unpack her stuff, and Dad helped me unpack mine. I needed to go ask someone something, so I rushed through my unpacking. I was finally satisfied with my stuff (so was Dad), and I ran out the door.


	15. True Love

**True Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Greg's POV**

I got out there just in time to see Percy stroll out of the Poseidon Cabin. I ran up to him, "Dr. Jackson!" I saw his nostrils flare at the sight of me, "Can I talk to you?" he nodded and led the way to the beach.

"Dr. Jackson, I can tell you are worried about Sophia, and the fact she likes me doesn't make you the happiest guy. I can tell you want to make sure she doesn't get hurt, and I assure you that I would never do that. I care about her, a lot. I really like your daughter, and I'm asking you if it's alright if we go out," I made my speech.

Percy stared out at the waves, and then turned to face me. He sighed, "Believe it or not, I know exactly how you're feeling right now. Athena, Annabeth's mother, hated me. She disapproved of our relationship. My dad got her to leave us alone. You're a nice boy Greg, I can tell. I just don't want Sophia's heart broken," Percy confided.

"I will not break her heart," I assured him, "I will only leave if she asks me."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"It is just this feeling I have," I said.

"True love," he murmured.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't hear him.

"Aphrodite only gets interested in people your age if they have true love. You met Aphrodite, remember? She was the odd pretty woman in Annabeth's and my apartment the other day," he explained.

"True love? Really?" I asked in wonder.

"I am not the teenager I used to be. Look at me, protecting my sixteen year old daughter from lovesick boys," Percy joked. He sighed, "I suppose, since this is true love, I'm okay with you two being together. I won't prevent Annabeth's and my daughter from having something we have. But no kissing in front of me; I just might go nuts and hurt you."

I smiled at him, "Thank you Dr. Jackson! I promise you won't regret your choice!"

He smiled back, "You better hope you're right. Call me Percy. Too many people are calling me by my last name these days. It makes me feel old."

"Dad? Greg?" Sophia's voice asked behind us. We turned around. I smiled at her, got up, and ran over to her. Once I was in front of her, I grabbed her by the waist, picked her up off the ground completely, spun around, and set her back down.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Confused and worried about your safety," she replied honestly. Percy laughed.

"About us," I clarified.

"Be honest," Percy told Sophia.

Sophia took a deep breath, "I feel…I feel like I can be myself around you. I know that when I talk, you'll listen. I feel happy that when I need support, Greg will always be there to give it. I feel special when he laughs at all my jokes. I really, really, really like you Greg."

"I love you," I told her.

"Did you – did you just say love?" Sophia whispered. I nodded. Sophia hugged me, "I didn't want to make you feel weird, and so I didn't tell you the complete truth. I don't just love you, though. I think – I think I'm _in_ love with you," she whispered.

Sophia's eyes filled with emotion, "I'm turning around," Percy said. Sophia smiled her angelic smile at me and I kissed her, "Five, four, three, two one, zero," I broke away at 'one', wanting to get on Percy's good side.

Aphrodite popped up out of nowhere. She was crying, "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I'm so glad I recorded everything thing from the moment Greg and Percy were walking over here!" I was confused, and the goddess noticed, "I'm putting that on Hephaestus TV in the romance segment!"

"So you liked that better than my speech?" Percy asked.

"Yep!" she squeaked, "I think your daughter got both Annabeth's and your talent for lovey-dovey speeches! Put them both together, and you have the most awesome talent ever! True love is a beautiful thing!"

"True love?" asked Sophia.

"You and Greg are a perfect match. Soul mates, true lovers, whatever you want to call it," Aphrodite told Sophia, "But don't spoil my fun! I love good drama! Besides, if you don't make it dramatic…I will."

A horn sounded in the distance, "Time for dinner," Percy said, "Goodbye, Lady Aphrodite." And she was gone.

Percy looked at us and sighed (again), "You two remind me of myself and Annabeth when we were fifteen," he turned around, "Come on, this way to dinner."


	16. Claiming

**Claiming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chiron's POV**

Grandchildren of the gods have never come to Camp Half-Blood. They are normally safe in the 'normal' world if they exist at all. But these children are different, because Sophia alone has encountered two monsters already. Poor girl.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Theodore, Nico, Aura, Tommy, and Rachel all sat at the table with me. We had agreed to let Rachel stay; after all, she is deadly with a celestial bronze-edged boomerang.

Their children sat at the tables corresponding with their cabins. Hallie had Tyson to talk to, but Stella sat alone. Tanya noticed this, and went and sat with her. The campers who didn't know her parentage gaped as the new camper sat at the 'wrong' table.

I stomped my hoof on a table, and the campers turned their attention to me, "As you have noticed, we have some new campers. Their parentage is not like yours. They–," I said, but stopped when I saw peculiar symbols above each new child's head. Campers gasped.

Above Sophia and Hallie's head was an owl resting on top of a trident, the symbols of Poseidon and Athena together. Above Stella was lightning striking Hades's helmet of terror, the symbols of Zeus and Hades together. Above Tanya was lightning striking a lyre, the symbols of Zeus and Apollo combined.

Greg's was strange. It was Apollo's lyre being kit by a blue plastic hairbrush. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Rachel laughed at the reference to Rachel and her aim, "I think Apollo was trying to make a joke about me hitting Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush," Rachel commented.

I continued my speech, "They are grandchildren of the gods. Sophia and Hallie are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Jackson's daughters. Stella is Nico and Aura di Angelo's daughter. Tanya is Thalia and Theodore Fisher's daughter. Greg is Tommy Smith and Rachel Dare Smith's son." There were a few more gasps and a lot of whispers. Campers started pointing at the adults in question.

I saw the confused expressions of the new campers, so I addressed them, "Your parents are very important in this camp's history."

They gave their parents confused looks, so Percy spoke up, "We'll explain later." As the campers realized who he was, more whispers were exchanged.

Nymphs came forward with plates, and everyone (even the adults) went to throw food in the fire. I found it amusing that Rachel approached the fire and whispered, "The gods." The fire smelled amazing after that, like nothing I've never smelt. I guessed the gods appreciated Rachel's offer.

When the new campers came forward, they said both their grandparents' names out of respect. I was impressed. Greg only said, "Apollo," but that was because he only has one god grandparent.

As Greg sat down, I saw girls from the Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Hermes Cabins eye him flirtatiously. Greg didn't look at any of them twice. He kept glancing at Sophia though. I may be an old horse, but I'm not stupid. Greg likes Sophia. Sophia started eyeing Greg, so I assume that she likes him back. It's Percy and Annabeth all over again!

**Sophia's POV**

This camp is awesome! That little symbol above my head was a symbol of claiming, according to my cabin mates. They bombarded me with questions about Mom and Dad, and it became very annoying after a while.

"How awesome is it to have them as parents?"

"You must have had amazing training! What is it like to be trained by them?"

"Percy, your dad, saved the _world_! How many secrets of success did he share?"

"Stop!" I commanded. The table fell silent, "I didn't know I was a grandchild of the gods until Christmas. I don't have any training, I don't know how awesome they really are, and I don't know any secrets to success. But knowing my dad, he'd probably say something like 'keeping your friendships strong is key'."

"Do you even have a weapon?" a guy asked. He's younger than me, but he's my uncle. Weird.

I grinned and pulled Earthmover and the Yankees cap out of my pocket. I uncapped Earthmover, let them see it, and then I put on the Yankees cap. The sword turned invisible with me. I took off the cap, let them see Earthmover one last time, and recapped my sword, "Gifts from Poseidon and Athena."

"Cool!" a girl said. My aunt.

Some of the girls (I refuse to call them 'aunt') eyed Greg flirtatiously. I smirked as he didn't even look at them twice. Their loss is my gain. I followed suit, and the girls were irritated that he actually looked at me. I saw it in Greg's eyes that he was laughing at me.

"What's the deal with you and Greg?" a girl asked jealously.

I didn't want to make our relationship public, "We're like best friends."

"That's it?" the girl (I think her name was Sammie) asked, unsure.

"Yeah we met before we were even a year old," that was true.

"So you guys grew up together?" Sammie asked.

"No, he moved, but then moved back this year," I told her.

"But he's looking at you like he really likes you," Sammie pointed out, still unsure.

"Fine. I like him. He knows," I gave up.

"Are you an item?" another girl asked seriously.

"Not officially," I answered uncomfortably.

"What does that mean?" Sammie asked worriedly.

"We kind of are, but neither of us actually said so," I answered.

"Oh," Sammie said. That ended the conversation, and we talked about other stuff as we ate.


	17. Training

**Training**

**Seriously, I don't know how to control Percy's, Thalia's, Nico's, and Aura's powers. I'm just guessing. Don't tell me that I'm wrong, because I told you about it beforehand. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

After breakfast, Dad and Mom took us to a river. The others showed up shortly after. All the adults looked at Dad, "My story involves everyone here. It begins at a school field trip when I was twelve…," and Dad told us everything, from that fateful field trip to the Titan War. My parents rocked! My family history was more than I could've imagined.

I learned that the river we were at was called River Percy, and Dad made it. Dad insists that Mom helped him, because he made it to protect her. Mom says that it was all him. Whatever.

"Any questions?" Dad asked.

"So Hallie and I can control water too?" I asked.

"Yes. After we told you the story, Thalia, Aura, Nico, and I were going to teach you all how to use your extra powers," he answered.

"Except me," Greg said glumly.

"Theodore and I are going to take you to practice archery," his dad told him. Then the three left.

"Sophia and Hallie, come here," Dad commanded. Tanya went to Aunt Thalia, and Stell went to Aunt Aura and Uncle Nico.

"Controlling water is easy. You just will it to do something and it will. Hallie goes first," Dad instructed. Hallie walked to the river's edge. Suddenly, a spout of water came strait at me. I held my hands out in front of my face to protect it. I thought about where I wanted the water to be: back in River Percy. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. I lowered my hands from my face and opened my eyes. Hallie had a pouting face on, and Dad was grinning proudly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You blocked the water and sent it back to the river," Dad told me.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed.

"Next thing; breathing underwater," Dad said. Then he jumped in the river. When he came up, his head was dry, "You won't get wet unless you will the water to make you wet," he explained.

Hallie jumped right in, and I followed suit. I realized that I was in a saltwater river, but my eyes didn't burn. Saltwater fish swam by, and I realized that I hear their thoughts. Dad surprised me by speaking to a fish, "Hello."

"_Hello, Sea Prince_," a voice said in my head, "_Who are they?_"

"My daughters, Sophia and Hallie," he answered.

"_Hello, Princesses of the Sea_," the fish said.

"This is so cool!" Hallie said, "What's your name?"

**(A/N the first thing to come to my mind…)** "_Billy Bob Joe_," the fish answered. I resisted the urge to laugh. The fish sounded serious.

"Can I just call you Billy or BBJ?" Hallie asked.

"_Billy is fine_," Billy said.

"Girls, wait here," Dad told us. He swam to the surface and came back with Mom. He put a bubble around her, and we swam through the river as a family. The river finally emptied into the sea, and Dad led the way. He stopped Mom's bubble when we reached a coral reef, so Hallie and I stopped too.

Mom smiled at Dad, "Our coral reef," she commented. She turned to us, "Your father took me through the ocean in a bubble all the time since we were fifteen. Well, the first time was when we were thirteen, but that's beside the point. When I was sixteen, we found this coral reef. Years later, he took me here to propose to me."

Hallie and I explored the reef. It turned into a game of hide-and-seek. I was 'it' most of the time because Hallie was much better at finding hiding spots. I sucked, much to my disappointment.

I thought I saw a person's face I didn't recognize. I swam where I thought I saw the face, but nothing was there. I swam around the corner and saw her. She was a naiad. She giggled and swam away. I didn't follow her.

**Tanya's POV**

I walked up to my mom. She smiled mischievously at me and poked my shoulder. Where she poked me, I got an electric shock, "Ow!" I yelped as I rubbed the spot she poked.

"Do you want me to teach you how to do that?" she asked.

"Hades, yeah!" exclaiming, I smiled. I learned the term 'Hades' around camp. Mom folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at me for my 'bad language'. Psh. Mom still didn't do anything but raise her eyebrow with her arms crossed so I corrected, "Yes, ma'am."

Mom laughed at me, "It's not hard at all. Just think about the electricity leaving your finger, and it will happen. It's in your blood," Mom instructed. I thought about electrocuting her like she did me and poked her, "Ow!" she yelped.

"I did it!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"You sure did. Now think about an electric current running through your body," she instructed. I did, and I felt energy on my skin, "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"It's the perfect armor. No one will want to touch you. When someone touches you that you don't want touching you, such as a monster, send the current through your body. They will be in for a shock, no pun intended," she informed me.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed.

"One more thing; how would you like to make lightning?" she asked. I nodded quickly, "Raise your hand above your head, think about lighting striking a certain spot, and quickly bring your arm down."

I did as I was told. It didn't sound too hard. My hand above my head, I thought about lightning striking a few yards away from me. I brought my arm down quickly and heard ear-shattering thunder. Mom clapped.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!" I cried.

"You sure did!" Aunt Aura exclaimed, "It took me longer than that to create lightning. Maybe it's because your Mom is so awesome."

Mom rolled her eyes at her half-sister, "You want something, I can tell. Whatever it is, you're not getting it."

Aunt Aura stomped away, "I wonder what she wanted," I wondered.

"We'll never know," Mom said.

**Stella's POV**

Mom just finished telling me how to use my powers from her, and now she walked off to Aunt Thalia to ask her a question. I thought it was so cool that I could make lightning! One thing I found weird about this whole Greek god grandparent thing is the fact that my parents are cousins. Aunt Thalia was Uncle Theodore's half-aunt. Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth are second cousins. They're related and married. Weird.

It was my dad's turn to teach me, "There is only one thing I need to teach you. That is how to raise armies of skeletons. Clench your hands into fists. Next think about needing protection. Finally, stomp your foot." **(A/N I know that Nico can do some other things, but this I think is most important.)**

I did just that, and a crack opened in the ground. Out popped skeletons with swords, ready for battle, "Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Stella! You did it," Dad told me proudly.

**Greg's POV**

I ran to the Apollo Cabin to get my bow and arrows. As I ran, I heard girls giggle. What the Hades? I decided to ignore the girls, especially when a group of them blocked my path. I was getting annoyed.

The last straw was the group waiting at the door to my cabin. They wouldn't let me in! I sighed, "Can I please get into my cabin?"

The girls got closer to each other around the handle, making sure I couldn't reach it, "My name's Isabella," the girl in the middle said.

"Whatever," I said. I reached past them and knocked on the door. One of my aunts opened the door, "Could you please get them to move?"

She looked at the girls and went back inside the cabin. She came back with my bow and arrow, "Here," she said, handing it to me.

"How did you–," I asked.

"Apollo is the god of prophecy," she said simply.

"Thanks!" I said as I ran away from my cabin towards the archery range.

When I got there, my dad asked, "What took you so long?"

"I got held up," I said through my teeth, signifying the fact that I didn't want to talk about it.

Dad, Uncle Theodore, and I weren't the only ones there. There was a girl about my age with sandy blonde hair and pale skin that was a shade darker than paper there too. She had a golden circlet braided into her hair, a fact I found strange.

She turned to face me and I recognized her immediately, "Tracey?" I asked.

"How did you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"I saw your picture in a school yearbook. How are you still fifteen?" I explained.

"I am the lieutenant of the immortal Hunters of Artemis," she answered. She notched an arrow onto her bow, aimed it, and let it go. The arrow struck the center uHuHuiof the bulls-eye, "I am also your archery teacher.""

Theodore grinned at his 'twin' sister, "You are such a show-off," he said. Tracey rolled her eyes at him.

"You better not be a hopeless case. Joining the Hunters was the best thing I ever did, and I'm taking time off to make you feel 'special'," Tracey warned. Dad snickered.

I had the urge to show off, to make Tracey impressed. I might regret this decision, but hey, life's about mistakes. I raised my bow the natural way, notched an arrow on it, aimed it, and shot. Up until now, Tracey had an amused expression on her face. But as the arrow hit the center of the bulls-eye, Theodore, Dad, and she gawped at me like fish out of water. It was kind of humorous, really.

"How did you…?" Theodore asked.

"Remember when we just met Tommy, he hit the bulls-eye ninety-nine percent of the time? Remember that he had no idea who his father was and had no training whatsoever? Maybe Greg inherited that trait," Tracey suggested.

Dad gave me a proud smile, "You're just like your old man."

"Dad, you're not old," I told him.

"Figure of speech," he said dismissively.

"Does he really need a tutor?" Tracey asked.

"He does need someone who will make sure he doesn't get cocky," Theodore smirked, "His father did!" Dad rolled his eyes at his half-brother.


	18. What Do You Do On a Day without Training

**What Do You Do On a Day without Training?**

**I have a poll on my profile that I would appreciate people participating in. It has to do with all my stories.**

**As of April 30, 2009:**

**6 more days until LAST OLYPIAN!**

**Remember, Spicy is Sophia's cat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Hallie's POV**

Today the whole camp has no training unless they want it. That is totally awesome! I decided to take my Wave Runner out on the water. Dad helped me get it there. We dragged it all the way to the beach. Once we got it into the water, Mom came up behind us with an amused expression on her face. When Dad asked her what was so funny, her reply made me hit my forehead with the heel of my hand.

"You do know that you could've just put it in River Percy and rode it through the river into the sea, right?" she informed us. Dad shrugged.

We weren't the only ones on the beach; a few campers were hanging out, relaxing in the sand. Some looked curiously over to us, and a few looked longingly at my Wave Runner. I noticed that some stared at my parents, but I guess that was to be expected. They had a well-known history here, and I had to accept that. It was my family history.

"Oh well," I sighed. I smiled, and got on my jet ski. I put the key in and put the wrist strap tightly around my wrist. I started it up, and it ran smoothly. I sped away from the beach, enjoying the thrill. This was awesome!

Dad was cheering from the beach. He was so weird sometimes, but hey, he's just being himself. You got to love him. Some campers were watching me doing tight turns, speeding up, and more. Some even cheered along with my Dad; I wonder, have they ever ridden on a Wave Runner before?

Stella and Tanya ran onto the beach with life jackets, and I sped back over there. They pulled on the life jackets and hopped on behind me; the seat was pretty roomy. My two best friends laughed as I sped through the waves, making us bounce when we went over them. Tanya shouted the occasional, "Woo!" and Stella screamed sometimes.

Over the crash of the waves, Stella shouted, "How can you control this thing?!"

"It's in my blood!" I shouted back. Tanya laughed again.

**Sophia's POV**

I was holding Spicy, showing her the camp. I really loved my little kitty; she's lazy when she needs to be, and she's hyper when she needs to be. These are the qualities of a perfect cat, in my opinion. Anyway, I saw a group of my new friends from the Athena Cabin. They waved at me, motioning me to come over.

I began to walk towards them, but I was stopped as two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I moved my head to see who it was, and noticed it was Greg. He was smiling at me, and I smiled at him. I looked back at the girls, and their expressions were different. Some looked shocked, some looked jealous, some looked happy for me, and some looked disappointed.

I turned around completely, forcing Greg to release my waist, "Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey," he greeted, "Can I hold Spicy?"

"Sure," I said as I handed my cat over to him. He petted her affectionately.

"I saw your sister on her Wave Runner," he said, "I heard some Hephaestus boys talking. They've got crushes on her."

"I'm not going to tell her what to do," I said as I crossed my arms. I would check on her though; I don't want her to do something stupid or get her heart broken.

Greg smiled at me, "Your dad said I couldn't kiss you when he's watching, and he almost always is," he pouted fake-ly.

"He's not watching now," I pointed out.

He grinned, "I know." He pulled me into a kiss. I heard many gasps of shock and anger, but I didn't care. Greg was mine, not another girl's. Spicy meowed in discomfort because we were squashing her. We pulled apart, our foreheads touching, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask before. Yes," I answered. We kissed again. Spicy was getting pretty angry, so I broke away to take her back to the Athena Cabin. Many people watched me as I walked by, their mouths open. What's the big deal? With children of Aphrodite around, love shouldn't be so surprising!

**Hallie's POV**

Mom and Dad had gone back to the sword fighting arena for some practice. Psh; I wasn't going to practice. I was going to have fun on my day off! Stella and Tanya absolutely loved my Wave Runner, and we were having the best time ever on the back of it. But, sadly, we couldn't stay on it forever. I guided us over to the beach, where there were still groups of people watching us.

As I stopped on the beach, some of the groups approached us. One daughter of Demeter held out her hand for me to shake, "Hi Hallie, my name is Demitra Johnson. That was so cool!"

"Hey," I said as I shook her hand. Stella, Tanya, and I took our life jackets off.

A son of Demeter approached Tanya, "Hello, I'm Myles Dale. What's your name?"

Tanya smiled, "Tanya Fisher." They began to walk down the beach, because it was obvious Myles wanted to get to know her. Anyone could see that.

Stella began to walk back to camp when an Apollo kid ran up behind her and caught her wrist. She turned around. I watched; this was interesting. They were just close enough that I could hear. Stella had a defensive look on her face; she didn't like to be touched by people she didn't know.

"Wait! What's your name?" he asked.

"Stella di Angelo. Yours?" she asked.

"Sam Cyrus," he answered **(A/N I couldn't find a single decent name meaning sun, but I found out that Cyrus is a male name in Persia meaning sun)**

"Like Miley Cyrus?" Stella asked. She was now an adult actress; my parents told me that she had her own show when they were kids.

"You have no idea how many people say that," he joked. I laughed silently to myself.

I was tapped on the shoulder. I realized my shoulders were shaking from laughter. I twirled around to see who was tapping me, "Are you okay?" a Hephaestus boy asked. I took in his appearance. He had shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and rough hands. **[A/N I know BotL said that Hephaestus had black eyes (page189), but I wanted something nicer.)**

"Yeah; just laughing," I answered, pushing a black hair behind my ear.

"Hallie, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Hallie Jackson," I confirmed.

He smiled, "Your parents are famous. Oh! Sorry, by the way, my name is Talus. James Talus," he introduced.

I laughed, "What? Are you James Bond now?"

"He wishes he were as cool as me. I real; he's fictional," James pointed out. I smiled.

I saw my sister enter the beach holding Greg's hand. She saw me and smiled. I looked back at James, "I'll see you around James. Bye."

I ran off in Sophia's direction. James called after me, "Bye!"


	19. New Gifts

**New Gifts**

**This story **_**is **_**going somewhere, just to let you all know. Where it is going is explained in chapter 13. The next chapter is important, so wait for it!**

**The explanation of Aura's swords is in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Stella's POV! [Why is it Stella's? Because I wanted to be random! :)]**

Sophia is an awesome fighter with her sword, but can't use archery to save her life. Greg and Tanya have amazing accuracy with a bow and arrow, but suck when it comes to sword handling. Hallie and I, well…if we didn't have our powers, we'd be virtually useless. Hallie told me that her sword feels huge and bulky in her hand, and she doesn't like it. I feel limited with my sword and shield, but I don't know how to get over that.

Hallie and I were sitting on the beach after practice today, frustrated that we can't be as good as the others. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of us, so bright that I looked away. Hallie did the same. When we knew the light had gone away, we looked back. To our great surprise, Athena and Zeus were standing in front of us, my grandfather and Hallie's grandmother. They didn't look like grandparents.

"Hallie, you are not as like Poseidon as he first thought. You did get some traits from your mother and me. Let's see how you handle a knife instead of a sword. You may keep your sword; Poseidon refuses to take it from you," Athena said to Hallie, handing her a bronze knife.

Zeus spoke to me next, "I think that you are more like your mother than your father. Instead of the ring and shield, maybe two swords like your mother would work better. It is easier to do than explain, so I will show you how your mother's swords work," he came up to me, "Hold out your hands, palms up."

I did as he said, and he produced two pieces of paper with two different pictures on them. One was of a lightning bolt, the other was of Hades's helmet of terror, "Hades couldn't give you his half of the gift," Zeus explained.

"Why are you giving me removable tattoos?" I asked, confused.

"Have you ever looked at your mother's hands? There is a lightning bolt on each one. That has been there since she was your age. They are permanent, but this is much easier and more enjoyable than a needle," Zeus put the tattoos on each hand, and held his hands on top of them. My hands felt considerably warmer, and when Zeus removed his hands, the warmth was gone. To my surprise, so was the paper. He didn't have it, and it wasn't in my hands.

"So…how do I get the swords?" I asked, still unsure of this magic.

"Clap your hands loudly like a thunder clap," he instructed. I have been able to do that for a long time; I love scaring people by doing it. **(A/N I can do it! The loud clap, that is. I can't make swords appear, though.)**

I did as Zeus told me, making Hallie jump. A black sword like Dad's appeared in my right hand, the hand that the helmet was on. A bronze sword appeared in my left hand, the hand that the lightning bolt was on. Athena spoke again, "We know that you both are good fighters, because it is in your blood. You just need a different weapon. Practice with these, and I'm sure you'll improve."

"Thanks," Hallie and I said at the same time.

**I did this chapter because I thought my characters were turning into Mary Sues (no one told me this, I just thought so myself).**


	20. She Moves!

**She Moves!**

**Important Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Percy's POV**

Hallie and Stella returned from the beach with smiles on their faces. I wonder why? Hallie approached Annabeth and asked her something. Annabeth smiled and got up, pulling out her knife. To my surprise (and Annabeth's), Hallie pulled out a knife too. At first, Annabeth went easy on her daughter as they fought knife against knife, because we both knew that Hallie wasn't very good with a sword.

But as Hallie handled her knife, it was obvious that this was the weapon for her. She used it as if she had been training with it for years! Annabeth smiled and began to try harder, gradually testing her daughter's ability. People stopped to watch as the hopeless proved otherwise. Stella smiled knowingly at Hallie as she fought Annabeth. Stella knows something that we all don't.

Hallie was a good fighter, but Annabeth was better. Annabeth eventually overtook her, but Hallie still put up a good fight. Hallie and Annabeth walked over to me. I smiled proudly at her, "Look at you! How did you get so good?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you watch Stella," Hallie answered. Stella was smiling at her mother, Aura, as they stood across from each other, ready to practice. Aura clapped her hands like a thunderclap, and I was shocked when Stella did the same. Unlike her mother's two celestial bronze swords, Stella had one sword that looked like Nico's. I guess Hades had to be represented somehow.

Aura and Stella dogged and parried each other's strikes. Stella seemed more at home with two swords in her hands. Aura looked proud as she fought against her daughter; she was glad that Stella actually was good at sword fighting, but it had to be with two swords instead of one and a shield.

As they practiced, both girls' waist length hair swung around. Thalia once told Aura that fighting would be much easier if her hair was shorter. Aura refused a haircut, and apparently so did Stella. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, as they say.

Stella almost overtook her mother, but just as Aura noticed this, she preformed a complicated flick of the wrists, turning the tables. Aura overtook Stella, winning the practice match. Aura and Stella came over to the three of us. Once they arrived, I asked, "Where did you get the new weapons?"

"Athena and Zeus appeared on the beach and gave them to us," Hallie answered. I was surprised. They really wanted their grandchildren to succeed in whatever they do, didn't they? Before anyone could respond to Hallie's answer, a mummy was standing next to me, staring at me.

Hallie, Stella, and Aura screamed. None of them had ever seen the Oracle of Delphi. She opened her mouth, and green mist poured out. Ew. The mist thickened and a picture of Chiron **(A/N I didn't know who else to put; no one seemed right**). The Oracle spoke:

_Six shall go west to face the rising titan,_

_Terror, Lightning, Music, Wisdom, and Triton_

_Five will be captured, the last to return for help_

_An unexpected five will journey with the last_

_To the western copy of a mountain to aid the captured_

_All of the new five shall face the rising titan,_

_During this showdown, expect the unexpected_

"I think we need to talk to Chiron," I said as the mist disappeared. Annabeth and Aura nodded. Stella and Hallie just looked confused.

**I know the prophecy sucked. I'm not very good at rhyming, and it was hard to write a prophecy without giving everything away.**

**I told you all this was going somewhere! And some of you doubted me :(. Psh! **

**I know that my chapters are getting short, but I promise that I will make up for it!**


	21. Of Quests and Rumors

**Of Quests and Rumors**

**Disclaimer: If I own PJO, pigs can fly. See the connection?**

**Sophia's POV**

I was sitting on the porch of the Big House watching Mr. D and Chiron play pinochle. Well, Greg was sitting in a chair and I was on his lap. He was playing with my hair when I asked, "Do you think Ashley thinks I'm dead yet?"

Greg snorted, "Why would she think that?"

"School started again yesterday, and we're supposed to be back from winter break. I haven't talked to her since that monster came into my apartment, and she heard the crash. She might connect the dots and force her parents to file a missing person report for both of us," I responded.

"I admit that she might be worried, but I don't think she'll just assume you're dead," Greg reassured me.

We just sat there for a while. Then I saw Dad, Mom, Aunt Aura, Hallie, and Stella approaching us. Dad was carrying something limp bridal style. I realized it was some kind of demented life-size doll. When they got closer, I realized that it wasn't a doll, but a _mummy_. It was freaking me out! Chiron and Mr. D looked up from their game. Mr. D raised his eyebrows while Chiron stared openmouthed at them.

"I got a prophecy, Chiron," Dad grunted as he carried the mummy up the steps.

"What did it say?" Chiron asked seriously.

Mom answered for Dad, "_Six shall go west to face the rising titan / Terror, Lightning, Music, Wisdom, and Triton / Five will be captured, the last to return for help / An unexpected five will journey with the last / To the western copy of a mountain to aid the captured / All of the new five shall face the rising titan / During this showdown, expect the unexpected_." That sounded wordy and confusing. How did she manage to remember it all? Oh, right; daughter of Athena.

"Percy, take the Oracle back to the attic and come back here. We must discuss your quest," Chiron instructed. What the Hades is a quest?

----------

When Dad came back down the stairs, he and Chiron began to talk, "Even though you are not a camper, the Oracle gave you this prophecy. You will lead this quest, and take five more with you. The prophecy said '_Terror, Lightning, Music, Wisdom, and Triton_', so I would pick children of Hades, Zeus, Apollo, and Athena to accompany you." I have now assumed that the mummy is the Oracle.

"Will Annabeth, Nico, Aura, Thalia, and Theodore join me?" Dad asked.

"I will come," Mom answered. Duh, she's his wife; she's not going to let him go across country without her.

"I will too. I'm pretty sure Nico will come too, but you'll have to ask my sister and her husband themselves," Aunt Aura added.

"Stella, dear, could you please go fetch your father, Thalia, and Theodore?" Chiron asked Stella. She ran off to the archery range to get them.

A few minutes later, Stella returned with Uncle Nico, Aunt Thalia, and Uncle Theodore. Dad asked them if they would like to go on the quest, and they agreed.

I began to understand what was happening, "Wait, you're all leaving?"

"I can't ignore a prophecy from the Oracle, especially when she seeks me out," Dad answered quietly.

**Annabeth's POV**

My mind was racing. I was trying to decipher the prophecy, trying to find out where we had to go. The person from the group that is not captured returns for help. Then a new five go to a western copy of a mountain with the one who wasn't captured. This mountain has to be where we must go. A western copy of a mountain, though? A copy…a copy…I gasped because a light bulb had just gone off in my head. I knew where we had to go!

Everyone looked at me, "I know where we have to go!" I exclaimed.

"Of course she does," Nico teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where?" asked Percy.

"There is more than one Mt. Olympus in the US! There is one in the west other than the one at the top of the Empire State Building. It's in Washington, in the Olympic Mountain Ranges. The prophecy said, '_To the western copy of a mountain_'," I answered.

"Oh my gods, she's right," Aura murmured.

"Duh," Thalia joked. I smirked.

"When are we leaving?" Percy asked Chiron.

"Once you let your children know that you will be gone and gather any necessary materials. I will tell Argus to get the car out for you to drive, Percy," Chiron answered.

Percy and I turned to Sophia and Hallie. Percy ignored the fact that Sophia was on Greg's lap, much to my relief. Percy spoke, "Girls, we have to do this quest. I'm sorry. The prophecy didn't say anyone would die, so I think we'll all come back. Don't worry."

"Be safe," I added. Our daughters nodded glumly and I took a deep breath. I hadn't been on a quest since the Labyrinth! **(A/N I don't know if there is a quest in LO, but we'll find out on Tuesday! I can't wait! I'm probably going to do nothing but read once I get it. Anyway, back to the story)** Percy and I went to our room in the Big House to collect anything important.

I made sure I had nectar, ambrosia, my knife, my cap, food, my driver's license (just in case), drachmas, mortal money, and extra clothes. I put this all in a backpack and swung it over my shoulder. My pearl necklace was around my neck. I can never trust Percy to pack everything without forgetting something, so I checked his bag. He had nectar, ambrosia, Tsunami, his watch on his wrist, water bottles, drachmas, mortal money, his driver's license, and extra clothes. I nodded in approval and he zipped up his bag. He swung his bag over his shoulder and we walked out the door.

We met the others outside; making sure we all had everything one last time. Aura and Thalia brought more food and Theodore brought more water bottles. Nico said he didn't have any. We walked up Half-Blood Hill with our kids, Rachel, Tommy, and Greg. We climbed in the car and they waved goodbye. I haven't ever left my girls alone, but I'm sure they'll be fine.

Percy started the car and we left Camp Half-Blood behind, beginning our quest.

**Sophia's POV**

At dinner, everyone asked me questions. Again. This was starting to get annoying, but I answered them all. Sammie asked the most questions, again, "Where are your parents, Nico, Aura, Thalia, and Theodore?" she asked. The whole table listened to our conversation.

"They're on a quest," I answered.

"But they aren't even campers! How did they get a quest?" a guy named David asked.

"It's hard to refuse a quest when the Oracle leaves the attic to come find you," I replied simply.

"That doesn't happen often. That's how Chiron gets his prophecies; he can't go up the stairs. It happened with a Hunter of Artemis too, when your parents were at camp. I think there was one or two before that, but the Oracle rarely leaves her attic," Sammie informed me.

"Interesting," I commented, not sure of what to say. I chewed my food silently, knowing Sammie wasn't finished with her interrogation.

"Some girls have been gossiping around camp lately, Soph," Sammie started. I cringed at the nickname; I hated it when people called me that.

"Oh?" I commented.

"Yes. The rumors, actually, have been about…you," Sammie continued, watching me closely.

"Interesting," I commented, knowing what they were about.

"I want to know if they are true," Sammie demanded.

"What are the rumors, exactly?" I sighed.

"There have been many. Did you or did you not kiss Greg yesterday?" Sammie asked. I'm surprised that it took this long for the rumors to circulate.

"Yes," I answered. All the girls frowned at my answer. I knew some of them were watching that day, but apparently they still weren't happy about it.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Sammie continued.

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you engaged?" she continued seriously. I choked on the food I was chewing as I heard the question. I managed to recover without the Heimlich maneuver.

"No," I declared. The girls who had been holding their breaths sighed in relief. I inwardly laughed at them for being so desperate.

I didn't realize that the previous question was the least preposterous of the next few questions I would be asked, "Are you pregnant with his child?"

"No!" I exclaimed in disbelief at these ridiculous questions. Sammie was completely serious.

"Have you slept with him?" she continued.

"NO!" I half shouted half spat at her.

"Is Aphrodite herself giving you special attention?" she asked. Finally, a decent question!

"Yes," I answered. Some girls growled, surprising me. I didn't know people actually did that. Sammie faltered at the sudden 'yes'.

"Have you hurt someone to make them stay away from Greg?" Sammie asked.

"Yes," I answered, embarrassed.

Sammie stopped her questioning to gasp with the other girls, "Who? What? When? Where? Why?"

"Jolene Adams. I slapped her. A little before Christmas this happened. In a park near my apartment this happened. She was jealous of the attention Greg was giving me, so she kissed him. He pushed her away, and I slapped her," I answered all the questions.

"Mortal?" confirmed Jessie, the cabin leader.

"Yes," I answered.

Sammie continued to ask me if rumors were true or not. I chewed and nodded or shook my head when appropriate. I expected the insane, so I never choked again. She finally finished her questions and began to eat her food just as I was finishing mine. Greg came up behind me, earning me a few glares from the Athena girls. I got up with him, and he walked me back to my cabin, holding my hand. He kissed me goodnight before heading off to his cabin.

**I know my chapters have been short lately, and I'm trying to fix that. This was actually going to be two chapters, "The Quest" and "Annoying Rumors". But I put them together for one big chapter. **

**Two days until The Last Olympian! It comes out Tuesday, and Monday is in a little less than thirty minutes! (In my time zone)**


	22. Phone Calls and Discovery

**Phone Calls and Discovery**

**OMG the Last Olympian is awesome! I got it on the day it came out and began to read it as soon as I got home! I finished in 7hrs and 30min! Yay! It's too late to change the story to fit, so that sucks. I'm not going to spoil! Although, my profile **_**does**_** have some spoilers on it… (Does that sound like a sentence fragment to you? Microsoft Word thinks so)**

_**PLEASE READ THIS PART**_**: Should I do a chapter for the quest? This almost was about the quest, but I realized that I had nothing to write about. Basically, they're going from New York to Forks, Washington (this is not a Twilight crossover, that's a coincidence) and the Olympic Mountain Ranges. More specifically: Mt. Olympus. They get captured at the base of the mountain, all but one of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Duh.**

**Sophia's POV**

I was still thinking about my best friend. Really, I wanted to know what Ashley was thinking about right now. School started back up again five days ago, a whole school week. I decided to tell Greg again about my thoughts; maybe if I asked him again he'll help me.

I searched camp for Greg, and finally found him practicing his archery (of course). I watched him for a while, impressed with his accuracy. I was sitting on the bench on which archers took breaks, so I new this was where Greg would come sooner or later. I didn't want to interrupt his practice.

Greg finally quit training and turned towards my bench. His face broke into a grin when he saw me sitting there, waiting for him. I smiled back, and he walked over, "Hey!" he greeted.

"Hey," I said as he pecked me on the cheek. I bit my lip, something I always do when I'm thinking, and Greg knows that. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I smiled slightly at his concern, "Nothing. I'm just thinking about things."

The right corner of his mouth curled up as he said, "I know what this is about. You're still thinking about Ashley."

"Yes," I sighed.

I looked at me hesitantly, "Well…for some reason, she thought that I would be around you a lot when we first met. She told me that since you didn't have a cell phone and you might want to contact her, she gave me her number. You can use my cell phone to call her."

"Cell phones attract monsters," I pointed out.

"Monsters already know we're here," he countered.

I sighed, "True. Give me your phone. What's the number?"

"I don't remember, but I put it in my contacts because I figured that would happen," Greg answered. I nodded and opened his contacts. Ashley was the first one, as it was in alphabetical order. I used that number to call her. After the fourth ring, she picked up, "Hello, this is Ashley."

"Ashley? It's Sophia," I said through the phone.

"Oh my god, it's really you! Sophia, where have you been for the past few weeks? I hear a crash on the other end of a phone line, and never hear from you again! You didn't come back to school, either! And…I don't recognize this number. What the hell, Sophia?" Ashley exclaimed.

"I'm fine. I'm at a…boarding school. I didn't do anything bad; my parents are here as…teachers, I guess. I'm calling from Greg's phone," I answered.

"Whoa, wait; you're calling from _Greg's_ phone? You're with him, right now?" Ashley asked.

"I think I have the right to be around my boyfriend," I smirked. I let Ashley think about what I just said. It didn't take her long; she's a smart girl. She started squealing so loud that I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"You and Greg are boyfriend and girlfriend?! Congratulations, my awesome BFF!" Ashley screamed.

"Ashley, calm down!" I shouted over her, "I'm not going to be coming back to school this year, at least I think, but it's more likely that I'll come back next year. I'm not guaranteeing anything, though."

"Okay…I hope I survive without you and your weirdo parents," Ashley sighed, adding a joke.

"Actually, my parents are not that bad. I got to know them more, and they're…awesome! Part of the reason is because I met my secret grandparents finally," I defended my now officially cool parents.

"You're joking right?" Ashley asked, "You're always complaining about your parents…."

"Nope. Greg did too," I confirmed.

"What are your secret grandparents like?" Ashley asked.

"Um…they kind of radiate power. No joke," I answered honestly.

"Sweet," Ashley commented. I heard a woman's voice in the background, and knew it was her mother. Ashley spoke again, "I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye," I said and closed the phone, "Thank you," I told Greg.

**Hallie's POV**

I walked through the halls of the Big House, searching for my parents' room. Sophia had told me about some weird gloves she saw Aphrodite give Dad, and described their reactions. I was curious, because they must be godly. I wondered what they did, and why Mom had mimicked pushing something when trying to tell Dad what they were for.

I finally found their room. I searched through the drawers, the suitcases, and looked for catches in the floorboards. Taking a break, I flopped down onto the bed. My hands instinctively wrapped around the pillows. I felt something under one of them and lifted it up. Under the pillow was a pair of metallic-gold gloves, just as Sophia described. Curious, I slipped on the gloves.

I admired them on my hands, but I didn't feel any different. Sophia said Aphrodite said that these were from Hephaestus. Maybe the Hephaestus Cabin knew how to work them! But I wanted to see if I could figure it out first. I thought about how Sophia's description of our parents' reaction. Mom had put her hands in front of her as if she was pushing something. I did that. Nothing happened, and I frowned.

I studied the gloves up close. Maybe I missed something, like instructions? On the wrist of the gloves were some weird symbols that I realized were Greek characters. I wished that I had paid more attention to Mom's lessons about the language. Maybe Sophia did! I stuffed my hands in my jacket pocket; I didn't want to attract too much attention with golden hands.

I searched camp for Sophia. I found her with Greg in the archery range. She just closed a phone and handed it to Greg, saying 'thank you'. What the Hades? I jogged up to them and tapped Sophia on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at me, "Hey, Hallie!"

"Hi. Can you read Greek?" I asked.

"A little, why?" she asked. I removed my gloved hands from my pockets.

"Oh my gods, you found them!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I think the instructions are in Greek," I told her, showing her the wrist. Greg watched curiously.

Sophia squinted at the tiny lettering. She sighed in frustration and angrily pushed her blonde hair out of her face. She glared at the symbols for a while longer, and finally smiled triumphantly, "It says, 'Product made in the forges of Hephaestus. Instructions for use: hold hands out in front of a television as if pushing an object. Next, state the name of the person you would like to see. If instructions are followed, an image of said person should appear and you shall see what they are doing. Not a communication device.'"

"Sweet!" grinning, I exclaimed, "I have to try these out!"

"Do you realize what we could do with these?" Sophia asked.

"We could watch your parents!" Greg answered in realization.

"Exactly," Sophia confirmed.

"Come on; there's a TV in the Big House," I said.

We ran over to the Big House (the gloves were on my hands in my pocket), but we were stopped once we got there. Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle like always, and Chiron wanted to know why we were in such a hurry, "Children, why the hurry?"

"We need to use the TV," I said breathlessly.

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Sophia was obviously getting impatient, "We want to watch it."

"Why do that when you could train?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

The three of us glanced at each other. I sighed in defeat, "We want to check on our parents."

"How?" asked Chiron.

"Hephaestus gave Peter some special gloves that give a mortal the power of watching anyone," Mr. D answered in a bored voice. Who was Peter?

"Percy," Chiron corrected. Oh, my dad!

"So can we?" Greg asked.

"Can you what, son?" asked a man's voice behind us. We whirled around to see Greg's parents, hand in hand, behind us.

"You may," Chiron answered.

"We'll show you," Sophia answered Tommy's question.

**Sorry for the long wait; I have been busy with schoolwork and family stuff.**


	23. Watching

**Watching**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I really am. I **_**know**_** you guys are thinking I could've made it longer, but I had writer's block and I couldn't figure out a filler to put in until an important part that is introduced in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. How sad and depressing!**

**Sophia's POV**

We all sat in front of the TV in the Big House; Rachel, Tommy, Hallie, Greg, and me. Hallie was in the middle with the gloves. She took a deep breath, raised her hands, and said, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Jackson, Thalia Fisher, Theodore Fisher, Nico di Angelo, and Aura di Angelo."

The black screen began to show a picture, it was fading in. I saw the group fighting a…what was that? I racked my brain for monsters Mom taught me, and a light bulb went off in my head. I felt stupid for not realizing what it was the second I saw it. The Minotaur was charging at Dad, who side stepped it. Uncle Nico came at it from behind and stabbed it in the back. The Minotaur growled in anger and agony, but didn't disappear. Mom advanced on it with her knife on its right, Aunt Thalia on its left with her sword. Aunt Thalia lunged and stabbed the Minotaur in the side, and it disappeared in a shower of golden sparks. Uncle Theodore, who was standing by the car with his bow and arrows, got a bag from the car and passed out ambrosia squares.

Once everyone was healed, Dad got back behind the wheel and drove. Mom sat in the passenger seat giving directions. The car had three rows, and Aunt Thalia and Uncle Theodore sat in the second. Uncle Nico and Aunt Aura sat in the last one. Uncle Nico whined, "Where are we now?"

**(A/N I would like to let you all know that I made a mistake. In the last chapter, I said that five days had passed. Well, it takes (estimated time)**** 45 hours, 33 minutes, 44 seconds** **to get from Long Island, NY to Forks, WA. So, only a day has passed and they have 21 more hours of traveling.)**

Aunt Aura rolled her eyes at her husband as Mom answered, "Just outside Bismarck, North Dakota."

"We're over halfway there," Dad added. Sweet, they were almost there! Only…North Dakota, Montana, Idaho, and Washington to get through!

We watched them fight monsters and travel across the country. That was, at least, until Chiron came in the room with a panic-stricken look on his face. Tommy and Rachel were immediately alert, "What happened?"

**Cliffy! Sorry. Really, I am.**


	24. No One is Perfect

**No One is Perfect**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Previously:**_ We watched them fight monsters and travel across the country. That was, at least, until Chiron came in the room with a panic-stricken look on his face. Tommy and Rachel were immediately alert, "What happened?"_

**Sophia's POV**

"Camp is under attack! Part of Typhoon's army is at the border!" Chiron explained.

We all sprang to action, even Rachel. I was nervous, so I fumbled with my pen as I tried to take the cap off. I managed to remove the cap and Earthmover sprang from the tip. Hallie produced her new knife and I couldn't help but notice the confidence that radiated from her as she held it.

The godly gloves discarded on the couch, we all ran out the door. Greg and Tommy ran off to get bow and arrows. I saw campers in battle armor racing to the border, and thought that I should put some on too. Chiron noticed this and said, "No time!"

A camper glanced at our group as Greg and Tommy rejoined us, "You're going to let a mortal fight?" he asked, amused.

Rachel glared at him, turned her attention to the closest monster (which was pretty far away) and flung her bronze-edged boomerang at it. Its head sliced cleanly off and the monster disappeared in a cloud of golden dust, "You were saying?" she asked as she caught her boomerang on its return.

"Nothing," the camper responded with new respect as he ran off into battle.

Four campers were defending Thalia's pine. I saw Tracey and Tanya among the archers. Greg and Tommy ran over to join them. I ran to Stella with Hallie on my heels. We joined the fight, and I remembered my shield. I slammed down on the face of the watch that Tyson made for me, and Hallie followed suit. The shield sprang just in time to block a swing of a talon. I didn't get a chance to see exactly what monster swiped at me, because as I moved my shield to see better, the monster erupted into a cloud of dust and an arrow clattered to the ground. I recognized it as one of Greg's. I smiled in spite of myself.

I began to fight an _empousa_, and I began to use my instincts rather than my mind. Everything was a blur, but I was doing well, I could tell. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stella surrounded by monsters on all sides. She had a determined look on her face, but I could see through that mask; she was terrified. I jabbed at the _empousa_. I managed to get past her armor and she disappeared. I watched Stella take a deep breath and stretch her arms out as far as possible in each direction. Her two swords clanged into monsters. She let out a loud, determined shout and swung her arms towards each other, destroying the monsters in the way.

The monsters that she did not destroy advanced on her. I ran to help her, and she looked grateful as I fought the monsters with her. More monsters surrounded us both, trapping us in a circle. I saw a weak spot, and I pushed Stella through it. She looked confused as I yelled, "I'll handle them!"

"They're too much!" she shouted back, over the sounds of the battle.

"Trust me!" I told her. She bit her lip but ran in the opposite direction nonetheless. I yanked my invisibility cap out of my pocket and jammed it on my head. I immediately disappeared, and the monsters were angry and confused. They lunged, and I exited just in time through a new opening. I watched as the monsters attacked each other, thinking that they got me. Soon, they were all gone. I took my cap off to let Stella and Greg (who I knew was watching) know that I was okay.

I attacked a _dracaena_ from behind, only to find that it had been fighting Hallie. When the monster disappeared, I saw my sister. She was bleeding from a wound at her shoulder, "I'm still not good enough," she said.

"That's not true!" I protested.

"Yes it is. You're not wounded," she pointed out. I never wished that I was wounded until now.

"No one is perfect!" I maintained.

"You are. Perfect boyfriend, perfect hair, perfect battle skills, perfect looks," Hallie listed.

"You just wait and see. One day, there will be something that you can do that I can't. I just know it," I racked my brain for that thing and smiled, even though we were in the middle of a battle, "I can't handle a knife for the life of me."

Hallie snorted, "I bet you could if you tried. Hold on," she said as she lunged at a monster that was creeping up on me. She handled her knife with a skill I had never seen. She parried and jabbed with fantastic accuracy, and the monster was a goner within seconds. I noticed that she had switched to her non-dominate hand since her shoulder of her dominate hand was bleeding. I made a mental note of that for future training.

I backed away from Hallie, who was fighting yet another monster. I bumped into something. I whirled around to see what, prepared to strike. I saw it was a Cyclops. But not just any Cyclops; it was the same Cyclops that I had run into that day I met Greg. I was frozen with the fear I had that day, my memories bringing it back. The Cyclops smiled at me, and it wasn't a welcoming smile. It was an evil smile. I was frozen to the spot. The Cyclops raised his strong fists as if to punch me.

Hallie screamed, "Sophia!" I was still frozen, "Sophia, fight!" she yelled. I couldn't move. The Cyclops punched me square in the face, knocking me all the way to Thalia's Pine from the other side of the road. I heard Greg cry, "SOPHIA!" I saw Hallie run at the monster with an expression that was different for her. It was of anger, determination, and hatred. My nose was bleeding pretty badly along with my mouth.

She stabbed the Cyclops first in the heart. It didn't disappear, but screamed in anger. She next stabbed in the eye, and it wailed louder. It raised its fists to punch her, but Hallie was quicker. She stabbed him in the exact same spot at the heart as she did before, driving the blade deeper into the monster. She let go of the jammed handle, her hands bloodstained. I began to black out from all the blood loss that I was getting. The last thing I saw was the Cyclops disappear, Hallie pick up her knife from the ground, a shower of gold dust falling behind my head, and Greg at my side.

----------

I was slowly coming back into consciousness. I heard voices, "Sophia please; wakeup. Please," a female one begged me. It sounded familiar

I realized that I could feel someone's hand in mine, "Sophia," a male whispered, "I'm so sorry." I recognized that voice as well. I squeezed the hand in mine, slowly opening my eyes.

"She's awake!" the male exclaimed. Through my half-closed eyes I could see Greg and…my mom?!

"Greg? Mom?" groggily, I mumbled.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't save you!" Greg rushed out. I smiled weakly.

"It's not your fault," I told him, still mumbling.

"How do you feel?" Mom asked me.

"I'm fine. So you're the one who made it back. That doesn't make sense at all…," I mumbled, "The last time we saw you, you guys still had a day of traveling left."

"You saw us?" Mom said, bewildered.

"Yeah," I stronger voice than mine answered from the next bed. I looked over there and saw Hallie sitting up with bandages on her shoulder, "We found the gloves Hephaestus made for Dad."

"It's been three days since we watched them," Greg told me softly.

"That doesn't make sense either," I responded, my voice growing stronger, "I was only bleeding from my nose and mouth. Wounds like that don't take days to heal an unconscious person."

"Before you blacked out, you were injected with a poison. I killed the monster that did it," Greg explained.

"So, the next part of the prophecy must come true now that the one who escaped returned," I mentioned.

"Yeah, just who will the next five be?" Hallie asked. I couldn't help but notice that there were five grandchildren of the gods here: Stella, Tanya, Greg, Hallie, and I. I didn't say anything; my mom probably already noticed.

"Hey Sophia, I have a question," Hallie said. I looked at her expectantly, "Why didn't you fight the Cyclops?"

"It was the same one that confronted me that one day. The fear I had then came back to me, and I couldn't move. See, Hallie; I'm not perfect," I explained.

"So you didn't just do that because you wanted to prove your point?" Hallie asked.

"I told you that you would find something you could do that I couldn't. You found two. 1) Handle a knife. 2) Fight a Cyclops. I didn't do either of these things to prove my point, because I wouldn't risk my life just to do that," I explained.

Hallie sighed, "I guess you're right; no one is perfect."


	25. Annabeth's Story and Annoying Girls

**Annabeth's Story and Annoying Girls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Annabeth's POV**

Sophia had just woken up from her unconscious state, and was now sleeping naturally. I stroked my daughter's peaceful face, and being the rock she is, she didn't stir. I laughed quietly to myself as I thought about how her father is so difficult to wake up. Only Nico is worse. I sighed as I thought about two of the now captured people that I cared about.

_We arrived at the Olympic Mountain Ranges. The whole trip here, our group discussed who would be the one to return. Last night, it finally clicked. I knew who it was going to be. I told everyone my theory, and realization dawned on their faces. It was going to be me because of my invisibility cap._

_Now, we were at the foot of Mt. Olympus, Washington version. I had my cap on, making it so no one could see me. We all had our weapons drawn prepared for anything. Suddenly, monsters came at us from all directions. We put up a good fight, even though we knew it was hopeless. I was tempted to stab each monster that held my friends, releasing them. But I knew I couldn't, because you can't change a prophecy. I ran back to the car (we had hidden it so I could escape easier) and drove back to Long Island, New York._

_Every time I stopped for lunch, pain stabbed at my heart because I knew I would be eating alone while my husband and friends were eating whatever their prison guards gave them. Every time I stopped to sleep, I cried myself to sleep, knowing they won't be there when I woke up, and that they would be sleeping in some cold part of that mountain._

I swear; becoming a mother has made me soft. I used to be a tough girl, a girl you didn't want to mess with. I wouldn't cry from loneliness because I was used to it. But now, I've grown to like having people around me, and I become torn apart when the people I have pulled closest to me are in danger. We all knew when we accepted the quest that five of us would be captured. We knew the risk.

I stared at my sleeping daughter's face, and she suddenly stirred. Her eyes opened slowly and smiled when she saw me, "Hey, Sleepy-Head," I greeted her.

"What time is it?" Sophia asked me.

I glanced at my watch, "Half past noon."

"Where's Hallie and Greg?" she asked.

"They're both eating lunch in the Mess Hall," I answered.

"I'm hungry," she said. She made a move to get up, but winced and sat back down, "Why can't I sit up?"

"You seriously didn't think that after being hit all the way across the street by a Cyclops you wouldn't have a single broken bone in your body, did you?" I asked her reproachfully.

Sophia blushed, "I kind of forgot."

I sighed, "You have three fractured ribs. You're lucky that it wasn't anything else."

"Well, I'm still hungry. How am I supposed to eat?" she moaned.

"Instead of breakfast in bed, we're calling it lunch in bed. I'll help you sit up so you can eat it," I told her. I put one arm under her armpits and the other under her knees. I picked her up (gods, she was heavy!) and set her down in an upright position. I sighed in relief when I was relieved of her weight.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"A teenage girl isn't exactly a feather, dear," I told her, "You're not fat."

She rolled her eyes at me, "I never said I thought I was."

"Good. I'll go get you your food," I said as I left the room.

**Greg's POV**

As I entered the Mess, many girls immediately noticed the absence of Sophia. They were so annoying; there had to be another guy here that they were attracted to. One Demeter girl walked over to me, flipping her long wavy brunette layered hair as she strutted over. She was way too full of herself; I thought that only Aphrodite girls acted like that! I took Demeter girls to be kind, self-conscious girls who loved nature. I guess stereotypes are not always common.

She blinked her purple eyes flirtatiously at me when she stopped in front of me, smiling and twirling her hair around her right pointer finger as she did so, "I'm Felicia Richardson, daughter of Demeter. You must be Greg, grandson of Apollo. Hi," she greeted.

"Bye," I said and started to walk away. But she grabbed my arm with an iron grip. I turned and realized she sprouted a vine from the ground and that was holding me back. She stood with her arms crossed behind her back, smiling innocently at me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't done talking," she said, using a fake innocent voice, "I really like you, Greg. I know you like me back; I haven't yet met a guy who hasn't."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't feel the same way," I said disgustedly. Another vine sprouted from the ground, locking my other arm in an iron grip. The more I struggled, the tighter the bonds became. I glared at Felicia.

"You will like me," she demanded.

I laughed, "This is how you get a guy to like you?"

"This is only when they refuse to cooperate," Felicia answered sweetly.

"You're insane," I told her.

"No, you are," she responded.

I glared at her further. Suddenly, I saw a flash of a knife and my bonds were broken. I looked away from Felicia, expecting to see Hallie, but instead I saw Sophia's mother, Annabeth, "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Ms. Chase–," Felicia started.

"Dr. Jackson," Annabeth corrected.

Felicia blushed, "Dr. Jackson, you made it back!"

"Yes, I did, and I do not think Chiron or Mr. D would tolerate this kind of behavior, Miss…?" Annabeth said, waiting for Felicia to supply her last name.

"Richardson," Felicia finished.

"Go back to your table, Miss Richardson," Annabeth instructed, "You too Greg." I smirked at Felicia before she stomped off to her table.

"Thanks, Dr. Jackson, for rescuing me from the vines of doom," I thanked.

"Anytime, Greg," Annabeth smiled at me, "Call me Annabeth."

"Okay," I said before going off to my own table.

**A little short, I know. They'll discuss the next part of the prophecy in the next chapter.**


	26. The Next Part of the Quest Begins

**The Next Part of the Quest Begins**

**There's a random part near the end of this chapter, but I really think it was necessary. Stella just needs it. Don't just stop reading it because you think it over, because it's not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Why are you pressuring me?! I don't! I'm telling the truth! *Grabs brown paper bag, opens it, puts face to it, and begins to breathe deeply.* Ah, much better. **

**Annabeth's POV**

Chiron called me to the Big House. When I got there, he was waiting for me at Sophia's bedside with Greg, Hallie, Stella, and Tanya. All six looked at me when I entered, "You called me, Chiron?"

"Yes. It is time to discuss the next part of the prophecy. '_An unexpected five will journey with the last_'. Now, who could that be?" he asked me, glancing at the children.

I immediately knew what he was talking about, "No. No way," I refused.

"You never guessed that I would suggest sending them, the children who just recently found out their demigod blood. That is what makes them unexpected. There are five of them, Annabeth; they fit the description," Chiron explained.

"It is too dangerous," I maintained.

"Annabeth, be reasonable. I know that you know that this is what was meant to happen; you are not stupid. You were seven when you ran away from home, and you were twelve when you went on your first quest. They are thirteen and sixteen, older than your seven and twelve," Chiron coaxed.

I knew he was right, but I didn't want him to be, "I just don't want them to get hurt."

"Annabeth, I think you're forgetting part of the prophecy. You are going with them," Chiron said.

"I know, but what if I can't protect all of them?" I asked worriedly.

"Mom, chill. You raised two troublesome kids just fine, and you said yourself that you were a cabin leader with many responsibilities. I think you can handle it," Sophia said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Sophia can't go," I suddenly realized.

"The prophecy doesn't say that they have to go immediately," Chiron pointed out.

"Yeah, we can leave as soon as Sophia is healed," Hallie added.

I sighed, "What about Tommy and Rachel?"

"My parents are proud," Greg answered, "Mom said that she even joined you on your first quest, Annabeth. The first quest you led, that is."

Sophia raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, "Why did you just call my mother by her first name?"

"She asked me to," Greg shrugged.

"Rachel did come on my first quest, and that was when she hit Kronos in the eye with a blue hairbrush," I laughed. Then I sighed (again), "So I guess this is happening. They're…they're coming on the quest."

----------

Days passed, and Sophia's ribs finally healed. She took it easy the first few days that she was out of bed, and then she began to train. She pushed herself harder than ever, not wanting to loose against a Cyclops ever again. I was worried she would push herself _too_ hard, and become too weak to fight.

The other four trained as well, wanting to be prepared. I even saw them work on their extra powers. Tracey was like Greg's personal drill sergeant; she left no room for mistakes. Stella taught herself some of the things her father didn't. One time, she scared me half to death by appearing out of nowhere. She explained that she had just figured out how to shadow travel, and passed out immediately after that. She didn't wake up for a week.

A few days after Stella woke up, we were ready to go. Hallie sat in the passenger seat. Stella and Tanya sat in the next row so they could talk to Hallie easier. Sophia and Greg sat in the last row together, and I smiled slightly to myself as they laughed. They were perfect for each other, anyone could see that. They reminded me so much of Percy and I when we were their age. I started the car and we were off.

Soon, Stella, Tanya, and Hallie had started up a debate, "Just let me braid it," Tanya was begging Stella.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"It would look so good, and it would be much easier to fight without all your long hair swinging around," Hallie answered. Aura was exactly the same; she refused to do anything to her waist-length hair. She did a good job of taking care of it, though. Both girls' long hair was silky and tangle-free, a feat that seemed almost impossible with that much hair.

Stella bit her lip, "I don't know…"

"How about we put it to a vote with the whole car?" Tanya suggested.

"Yeah!" agreed Hallie.

"Okay," Stella agreed.

"Obviously, Tanya and I are for it. So far, the vote is two for braiding, and one against," Hallie announced.

"Dr. Jackson, what do you think? Should Stella let us a braid her hair?" Tanya asked.

"Stella, your mother was exactly the same way when she was your age. My opinion is that you should so something with it. But, you have every right to make your own decisions. I vote against," I answered, giving my daughter and her other friend a reason.

"My own mother," I heard Hallie mutter, and I chuckled softy to myself. Hallie spoke louder, "Sophia what do you think?"

No answer. Hallie said in an annoyed voice, "Yo to the two lovebirds! What is so interesting about your conversation that you can't hear me?!"

"Huh?" I heard Greg say in a confused voice.

"What?" Sophia asked in an equally confused voice.

"We're taking a vote to see if Stella should let us braid her hair. So far, it is a tie. What do you guys think?" Tanya asked.

"Umm…Stella, I'm sorry, but it would look so good! I vote yes," Sophia answered.

"I don't really care," Greg added.

"Even with Greg abstaining from the vote, the last time I checked, three was greater than two, so you now have to let Tanya braid your hair, Stella," Hallie said happily.

Stella moaned, but I saw in the mirror that she turned her back to Tanya to let the latter braid her hair. Tanya's fingers twisted Stella's hair expertly, a fact that I was shocked to see. Thalia doesn't have a lot of hair, so where could Tanya have possibly learned how to do that? Oh well, all that mattered was Stella was getting her hair braided, finally.

When she was done, Tanya was beaming, "Hallie, Sophia; look!" she said. Hallie turned around in her chair, beaming as well. I glanced in the mirror and saw a perfect French braid that I could only dream of being able to do.

"It looks awesome!" Sophia complemented.

I smiled, but the smile was wiped right off my face once I saw what was ahead of me. A woman with fabric draping around her head was standing in the middle of the road, blocking my path. I remembered the last time I saw a woman like that, and it wasn't a happy time. Medusa.

"Girls; does one of you have a mirror?" I asked.

"Why? You have one in front of you," Sophia asked.

"Answer me!" I snapped.

"I – I do," Sophia answered nervously. I heard movement and Sophia whisper something to Stella and Tanya. Stella passed me Sophia's compact mirror. I pulled over, "Mom, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer. I made a move to get out of the car, but stopped, "Hallie, do you still have the original sword that was given to you as a gift?"

"Yes," she answered, pulling it out of her bag. She handed it to me. I thanked her, put on my cap, and approached Medusa. I really didn't want a big fight, so I crept as quietly as I could to Medusa.

The gorgon spoke, "I know your near, daughter of Athena." I could hear the snakes on her head writhing even with her cover on. I uncapped Wavemover, praying to Ares and Poseidon that this would work. The sword was meant to be used by a relation to Poseidon (by blood). Although my mother is his niece, gods' genes are different, so it is not meant to be used by me. I prayed once more to the god of war and my husband's father before coming at Medusa with Wavemover.

It was too easy. She couldn't see me, and she hadn't removed her cloths. I silently made sure that the blade was even with her neck before I swung. One of the snakes got free of the cloths and bit my invisible hand. I worked hard to not make a sound, and sliced off Medusa's head. It came off, oozing…ooze. Gross. I took off my hat and wiped my forehead of the sweat that was there.

Making sure it was wrapped tightly in the cloth, I picked up Medusa's head (I don't recommend this) and carried it to the edge of the road. There was a forest there, and I chucked the head as far as I could. Let the animals get her.

I climbed back into the car, my snake bite gone because of my necklace. I turned so I could see every face that was staring at me. I said seriously, "If you ever meet a suspiciously nice lady with cloth wrapped around her head who wants to take your picture, either run or chop off her head. That would be Medusa."

I handed Sophia her mirror, "If you ever choose to fight her and she takes off whatever is surrounding her head, never look her in the face. The mirror was a precaution, just in case she did. Thank you, Sophia. I am sorry I snapped at you." I gave Hallie back her sword, "Thanks for letting me use that. It is nearly impossible to fight her with a knife or bow and arrow."


	27. Captured

**Captured**

**You might think this chapter is random and pointless, but it actually is important. It is the reason that Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Theodore, Nico, and Aura didn't encounter too many monsters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Hannah's POV (Hannah Blofis)**

What. The. Hades. I step outside for one second, _one second_, and I get ambushed by monsters. I'm not even a demigod! This is pointless, and stupid, and random, and did I mention, uh, _pointless_? Oh, and to add up to all the pointlessness of this whole abduction, they abducted a sixteen-year-old _mortal_ girl too! What the Hades?! Has their mental capacity finally reached its limit? Have they all finally cracked? I have no idea.

There is a little detail they didn't know about Percy Jackson's little sister. She (being me) stole one of her sister-in-laws spare knives for protection two years ago, when she was nineteen. (I'm going to stop talking in third person now). I could try to use the knife without training if I had the chance, but right now it's in my back pocket, and my hands are tied up behind me (close enough to my back pocket to reach it). I'm also tied to the teenager, and we are back to back in the back of a van, making it a little difficult to subtly reach for the knife. I feel bad for the kid; she is freaking out. She can't see through the Mist (lucky duck), so she thinks that two mean pretty women have taken her away from her home.

Right now, I'm trying to calm her down, "It's going to be okay, don't worry. Hey, what's your name?"

"Ashley Watson," the girl choked.

"My name is Hannah Blofis," I told her. I glared at the _empousa_ watching us, "What do you want with her? I mean, I can sort of see why you want me, with my brother and all, but her? I don't even _know_ her!" I demanded.

"She is important," was all that the monster said.

I turned my attention back to Ashley, "Do you have any clue why they would capture you?" I asked softly.

"No. I don't even know what's going on! Please, explain it to me! You said you know something! Please, I'm begging you!" Ashley pleaded with me.

"Have you learned about Greek mythology at school?" I asked her. The _empousa_ made no move to stop me; she looked particularly bored. I felt Ashley nod, so I continued, "All of that is real. The women who captured us are both Greek _empousai_. My mom and I can both see through something called the Mist that prevents mortals like us from seeing anything we don't understand. My half-brother is a demigod, or half Greek god, half mortal. His dad is Poseidon, god of the sea. He married a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. He defeated Kronos," the empousa hissed angrily, "and now Typhon is rising. No matter what these demons tell you, the titans are bad news, and the gods are the good guys."

"O-Okay," Ashley said, "That's a lot to understand."

"I'm going to talk to our friend the _empousa_ for a while; if you need me, just speak up," I told her. I felt her nod, and glared at the monster, "Let me guess; you are taking us to your lair so you can lure my brother there and trap him. But why Ashley?"

"She is important," the _empousa_ repeated, "There is nothing you can do to stop Perseus, so don't waste your hope. You'll need it."

I laughed, "If I even _could_ contact him and ask him to not save me, he wouldn't listen. He is such a Seaweed Brain!"

"Your brother is _the_ Perseus?! But I thought he was a son of Zeus?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No, he's a different Perseus. He's more modern, he's got a different personality, and has different friends and family. He goes by Percy," I explained.

"Oh," Ashley said, a twinge of disappointment in her voice, "Is he going to save us?"

"I think that's the whole point of this," I admitted, "At least, they want to lure him to wherever and capture him, getting rid of the biggest mortal threat."

"I hope he doesn't get captured," Ashley whispered.

"I hope too," I agreed. I spoke to the guard, "Where are you taking us, anyway?"

"Mt. Olympus," she answered.

I scoffed, "As if they're going to let you get up there!"

"In Washington," she grumbled.

"Funny," I mumbled. Ha-ha! Grumbled, mumbled!

----------

When we got to Washington, they pushed us through a hole in the side of this Mt. Olympus. It was dark for most of the journey through the cave, but I saw a faint light ahead about a half-hour later. I don't know the exact time, because I wasn't keeping time through that creepy tunnel. We were shoved in a cell built into the side of the cave wall.

They didn't place any guards outside the cell, so this was my chance. I tried to reach my stolen knife, but stopped when I heard shouting and battle noises outside the mountain. We hadn't been here more than an hour at least and someone was already fighting to get in here!

"What's going on?" Ashley asked in a whisper.

"They're fighting someone," I whispered back, "Shh." Ashley didn't talk after that. A few minutes later, figures were pushed through the tunnel. I counted five new people. They were pushed in the cell with us as well, and the monsters left us alone. I didn't take the time to look at their faces. I also didn't expect them to see us; we were pushed into a far, dark corner of the cell. I wasn't going to make any pleading noises either, because I didn't want the monsters to think I was weak.

I once again reached for my knife, finally getting a good grip on the hilt. I awkwardly turned it in my hand, and began to saw at the ropes. Ashley had enough sense to realize what I was doing and sit still. I finally managed to get through the rope that tied Ashley and I together. I did the same with the ropes around my wrists, and then I turned around to cut Ashley's.

Apparently, this turn was noticeable, because someone from inside the cell asked, "Who's that?" I recognized that voice. I didn't answer until I got through Ashley's ropes. Once I got through the ropes, Ashley rubbed her wrists and I turned around to face my cellmates.

My eyes widened in shock as I realized who one of them was, "Percy?" I asked in disbelief, running over to my half-brother and pulling him into a hug, "You're early!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"They abducted me and this random teenage girl to get you over here, but you were a step ahead of them," I answered.

"That's why only a few monsters attacked us!" Percy realized, "They wanted us to get here

"Uh, Percy? Care to explain?" asked another person. He was blonde with brown eyes and a tan, and he had his arm wrapped around a woman with short black hair and electric blue eyes. I recognized her, but the darkness was affecting my vision, making it harder to make out her face.

I was an independent young woman, so I explained myself, "My name is Hannah Blofis, and I am Percy's half-sister." I studied the faces and recognized two, remembering who the woman was, "Nico! Thalia!" I never met their spouses, so I didn't know what they looked like until now.

"Hey, Hannah! This is my husband, Theodore," Thalia introduced. He waved.

"This is my wife, Aura," Nico added. I shook her hand.

I was tapped on the shoulder from behind. I turned, expecting to see Annabeth, but I saw Ashley instead. I forgot about her! All the adults turned to look at her, and Percy's eyes widened with shock, "Ashley?!"

"Dr. Jackson?!" she exclaimed, just as confused. Now I was confused.

"Uh, Ashley, this is my brother Percy, the one I was telling you about," I explained.

"So Sophia's _dad_ is the guy who defeated Kronos?!" she exclaimed in awe.

"You know Sophia?" I asked.

"She's my best friend," Ashley replied.

"That is why you are here," I moaned.

"What does Sophia have to do with this?" she asked.

"She is becoming a powerful demigod, along with Hallie, Stella di Angelo, Tanya Fisher, and Greg Smith," Percy answered.

"Greg _too_?!" Ashley cried, "This is so confusing."

"Percy, would you please explain why you are here so early and _where is Annabeth_?" I asked. And he did; the prophecy, where Annabeth was (on her way back to New York), and a play-by-play description of his journey here. I rolled my eyes as he did so; that's my brother for you. Ashley listened with her eyes wide.

When Percy finished his story, we sat in silence for a while. Thalia broke the silence, "So who do you think the next five will be?"

"I don't know. Who would we not expect?" Theodore responded.

"Our kids," Aura muttered glumly.

"You don't think…?" I asked.

"It's possible," Nico agreed fairly, "I hope it's not true, though."

"It looks like they wanted the kids here since they brought Ashley," Percy added, "So that wouldn't be very good."

"I just hope that, if the kids do come, Annabeth remembers the caps. Sophia, Hallie, and her should wear them just in case," Aura hoped.

"That's a good idea, little sis," Thalia smiled.

Aura groaned, "I hate it when you call me that."

"Too bad; you'll get used to it," Thalia teased.

"I got used to Seaweed Brain," Percy added.

"What about Kelp Face? Maybe Kelp Head?" Thalia pushed.

"Those don't bother me either, Pinecone Face," Percy grinned.

"I told you not to call me that!" Thalia frowned.

"'Too bad; you'll get used it'," Aura mocked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You guys are one big, twisted family," Ashley muttered. She was probably thinking about their family tree.

"Thank you," Nico said, "I make it worse; I enjoy talking to the dead." Ashley shuddered as the son of Hades smirked. Aura elbowed him in the ribs, and he winced, "Ow," he grumbled. Aura smiled innocently at her husband.

The group laughed, and I found it astounding that they could find something to laugh about when they were trapped in a cell in the center of a hollow mountain that wasn't a volcano. I guess they're used to it, which is kind of depressing if you think about it. Ugh, I can't wait to get out of here.

**This was just a chapter about being captured, Typhon's ignorance about prophecies, and Hannah Blofis. I mean, I can't just forget the girl when I create her, can I? No, no, no; that would be rude of me. **

**I decided to put Ashley in this mess too because the reason that Hannah was captured in the first place was to bring Percy over there; Typhon didn't know about his prophecy. Typhon would want the kids too, so the only way Typhon could get them over there without the prophecy would be through Sophia's best friend. Hallie and Greg wouldn't let Sophia go without them, and Stella and Tanya wouldn't let Hallie go without them. See what would have happened if there were no prophecy?**

**I think things like this through…**

**I also thought you would like to know what happened to Percy and co. once they were captured.**

**I'm going to try and update everyday, and if I don't, don't be disappointed. I know some of you (maybe most of you) aren't in the same country, let alone time zone, as me, so a day might be different for you and I. So…I'll try to update in one of my days (all twenty-four hours). As I type this, it is 11:19 PM, so I'm cutting it close.**


	28. Mt Olympus, Washington

**Mt. Olympus, Washington**

**Here's what's going on peoples; you might think I have loads of creativity, but I don't have an endless supply. My imagination is limited (sadly). I haven't the creativity it takes to write about a quest. Some of you might have been hoping for one of those, but I truly don't have that kind of imagination, and it frustrates me. I know about few monsters, and how to introduce the monsters to the characters is not something I'm good at. Did you notice how I didn't describe Percy's part of the quest a lot? So, I am basically saying that I'm not going into detail about Annabeth's part of the quest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Ashley's POV**

I'm dreaming. That's all. But the rope burn those ropes gave me is too real to be a dream. I sighed, knowing that I was now apart of a world that I understood little about. I never thought anything crazy or abnormal would happen to me; the only odd thing I expected in my life was Sophia and her family. I knew that she complained about their strangeness, but I never would have guessed that it had something to do with the Greek gods.

I see news reports about teenage girls getting kidnapped by insane people, some of them dying. I always thought, _no, that won't happen to me; it's just not possible_. But here I am, inside a cell in the center of a mountain, dragged all the way to the other side of the country by monsters with a van and ropes. I'm probably on the missing persons list at the county police department. Just swell.

The adults have been nice to me, comforting me, a sixteen year old girl, when I start to freak out. The women are really good at that; Dr. Jackson looked between shocked and amused when he found out Thalia was good at this. She retorted something about being with the Hunters is like being with a big group of sisters that need to learn to be sensitive when necessary? I don't remember. Dr. Jackson responded that he thought the Hunters were a group of tough girls. Thalia rolled her eyes at this.

Our guards (when we had them) didn't care that Hannah and I were untied. Right now, a pretty teen was snarling at Dr. J, "Where is the Athenian?"

"I don't know," was Dr. J's response.

"Of course you do!"

"I don't."

"Liar!" she stomped her foot in frustration and I was confused to hear a clang of metal.

"Hey, I have a question," Nico said. The teen glared at him, so he continued, "Where's your boss?"

"Lord Typhon is wreaking havoc in Alaska. He felt bad that it was forgotten a lot because it's attached to Canada instead of the US," she sneered. I racked my brain for information about Typhon that I learned at school. I think he was the big bad boy right; mucho problema? Oh, yeah, I took some Spanish too. Anyway, he wasn't the guy you wanted to mess with, and that's all I know.

**Sophia's POV**

We were in Washington. There wasn't much of a drive to the base of Mt. Olympus left, and I was nervous. Sure, I fought some minor monsters on the way over here, but this is their _headquarters_, the place where they all are. Maybe even Typhon himself! I remembered the last lines of the prophecy that I knew now involved me: _All of the new five shall face the rising titan / during this showdown, expect the unexpected_. I would have to fight Typhon, but at least I know I won't be alone.

Mom parked the car, and I could see many mountains. I couldn't tell which one was Mt. Olympus because I had never seen it before (I wish I could see the real one…). Mom got out of the car, and our group followed her. We made sure we had our weapons; my sword and shield, Hallie's knife, shield, and sword, Mom's knife, Stella's forever-attached swords, and Tanya and Greg's bows and arrows.

We all took a deep breath and approached the mountain.

**Ashley's POV**

A siren began to blare. That same weirdo pretty teen returned, immediately looking at our prison cell. She seemed satisfied that we were still there, flashed an evil grin, and ran off yelling, "The Athenian has arrived at last! Possible offspring accompaniment!" she shouted excitedly. What the heck does that mean?

**The **_**Empousa**_**'s POV**

_They have no idea that Typhon is right here waiting for his prize on top of this very mountain…_

**I am sorry that I couldn't update yesterday (May 19). I had a lot to do, so this is a little late. As I type this, it is 1:07 AM (I'm not supposed to be awake). I told you that I would have it done by twelve, but I didn't have enough time. Sorry! I got it done as soon as I could.**


	29. Battle in the Mountain

**Battle in the Mountain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Hannah's POV**

More monsters than I had ever seen at one time were everywhere in the room our cell was in. Some were hiding behind rocks while others were waiting at the entrance to this lair. I feared for Annabeth and the kids because they couldn't possibly know that they were about to be ambushed. I had half a mind to throw my stolen knife at the back of one monster, but I didn't.

I watched Ashley's face, and she was just staring with wide eyes and in a fetal position. Percy was watching the entrance, biting his lip. Thalia had her left arm crossed over her stomach with her right elbow resting on it and her right hand curled into a fist at her mouth. Nico was as still as a statue (or gravestone) staring blankly at the entrance. Theodore was pursing his lips. Aura had a worried look in her eyes as she watched the entrance with her chin rested in her hands as she lay on the floor.

I really do hope that Annabeth and the kids will be okay.

**Sophia's POV**

We were approaching the cave in the mountain that Mom saw on her first trip here. I was worried and nervous and so many more emotions that I couldn't describe them all. I felt that I was going to explode with all my emotion.

I drew my sword; I didn't want to be unprepared. I pushed my watch and my shield sprang from the surface. I had to thank Uncle Tyson; I shouldn't be afraid of him just because he's a Cyclops. Hallie and Mom unsheathed their knives. Tanya and Greg readied their bows. Stella presented a problem; to get her weapons, she must make a loud noise, alerting the monsters to our presence. I saw her glance at her ring that Hades had given to her at Christmas, but she didn't hit the button because she knew that she couldn't control that weapon. She sighed and positioned her hands, ready to clap.

We quietly walked through the cave with Mom leading. I was right behind her, Greg after me, Hallie after him, Tanya after her, and Stella after her (just in case she needed to be ready quickly; she wouldn't be so close to the battle). When we walked through to the first room inside the mountain, we were attacked.

Mom immediately began to fight monsters with her knife. I relied on instinct and fought a _dracaena_. I heard a thunderclap behind me somewhere and knew that Stella had gotten out her weapons. Arrows from far corners of the room soared across the room, hitting monsters in the chest, making them disappear. Mom ran off somewhere into the darkness that I couldn't see, so I didn't worry myself over it. It took some time for my eyes to adjust, and when they did, I saw a cell in the wall. I only saw this out of the corner of my eye, so I didn't get to see it in much detail.

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw the cell with Percy and the others in it, and I immediately killed my monster and ran to them. I pulled out a knife the Hephaestus Cabin made that cuts through metal like butter, and cut out a door in the bars. The occupants ran out, and we ran into battle. Two stayed behind, but I didn't wait around long enough to find out why.

Percy fought monsters quickly and easily, the lucky man. I just don't know how he does it. Thalia had Aegis out and her sword, frightening monsters with both. Nico raised armies of the dead like always, but participated a whole lot more himself than normal. Aura fought like her daughter with two swords like a ninja. She was an awfully high jumper, adding to the ninja affect. Theodore, who had his bow and arrows disguised as a backpack the whole time, ran into a far corner, readying his bow. He shot them through the air, making the mark almost every time.

I rejoined the fight. I took down many monsters, boosting my pride. I didn't get overconfident; that would be a bad thing. To my complete and utter surprise, between the eleven of us we managed to take down _all_ of them. It was way too easy; something was up. I thought about the prophecy, and as I did so, my eyes widened in realization. The kids would have to fight Typhon. Where is he? That thought didn't linger in my head because a shocked whisper got my attention, "Sophia?"

Sophia turned her head in the direction of the voice: the cell. A teenager was coming out, and I recognized her as Ashley Watson, Sophia's best friend. Sophia was in disbelief, "_Ashley_?"

"You just – you killed – you -," Ashley spluttered.

"I just killed a few monsters," Sophia completed, "That's what my parents did when they were my age, and younger. I am a granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena, and so is Hallie. Greg is a grandson of Apollo. Tanya is a granddaughter of Zeus and Apollo. Stella is a granddaughter of Zeus and Hades. It's kind of our job."

Ashley opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. She stood there, opening and closing her mouth for a while, until she finally decided to keep it closed. The second person in the cell took this opportunity to make herself known, "This is so depressing; my own two nieces don't say hello. Instead, they take down a few monsters and have some small talk with my cellmate." Hannah came out of the cell with her hands on her hips.

Hallie and Sophia smiled and ran over to her. She wrapped them both in hugs, and they almost knocked her over. I smiled at this. But, the world just hates my family, because the happy moment was soon ruined by a loud, intimidating voice, "I hate to spoil the reunion, but I have some work to do."

We scattered as the top of the mountain caved in on itself. Many of us screamed (I being one of them) as we ran from falling rock. When the dust lifted, a huge man was standing in the middle of the…hole, I guess. I'm not easily frightened, and I can tell you that I was scared; scared to _death_. The man in the center of the hole had to be Typhon.

"I am going to take over the world now. I will first destroy it, and then it will be rebuilt, _my way_. First, I must start with eleven, maybe twelve of the people in this room. Heck, I'll kill all thirteen because of witnesses. Who first?" he announced.


	30. Typhon

**Typhon**

**It's almost over; then I will be able to continue Percy Jackson and the Hogwarts Students!**

**The reason this took more than the promised one day is because since this chapter is so important, as the climax, I wanted to make sure it was awesome. **

**Disclaimer: Me = no possession of PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the large man in the center of the room. I glanced around the room to see everyone's reaction. Mom looked confused with a hint of fear, and then she spoke, "I thought you were supposed to have one hundred heads."

"The gods aren't the only ones who can change their appearance," he hissed, "Has the lippy Athenian volunteered to go first?"

"No," I said, realizing what must happen, "I am."

"Me too," Hallie and Greg added at the same time. I smiled at them.

"We'll fight you together," Stella declared. Tanya nodded.

Typhon laughed a horrible, nails-on-chalkboard laugh, "You're going to _fight_ me?! You don't stand a chance!" Dad made a move towards him but Mom held him back, whispering something to him. He frowned but slunk back, apparently knowing she was right about whatever she had told him. I noticed the grip on his sword grow tighter though.

Out of nowhere, Stella grabbed Hallie's hand. They both apparently knew what this meant, although I didn't, because something passed between both girls as they did this. Hallie had her concentration face on; a scowl with a determined glint in her eye. I realized she was trying to control her power over water, but I didn't see any water.

Clouds started rolling in over the hole Typhon made. I saw Tanya grip Hallie's hand, and a gust of wind blew. Lightning flashed across the sky, between the clouds. I clutched Tanya's hand and focused on water; _water, water, nearby water: help me defeat Typhon_. My plea sounded pathetic, but it was all I had. Our order, in godly description, was Zeus, Poseidon, Zeus, and Poseidon.

It began to rain, then it rained harder, and then it began to hail. I wondered if this form of water was from the Poseidon side or the Zeus side. I'm going to go on the safe side and say that it is because the two are combining their powers. This would be so much more impressive if the two gods themselves worked together like this!

The winds picked up, and a funnel cloud began to form above us. It was slowly reaching the ground in front of us. A lightning bolt struck right in front of Typhon, giving me a chance to really see his face. He looked surprised, but I knew he would recover. Using her free hand, Stella brought her arm down quickly, stopping with her clenched fist pointing in Typhon's direction. I lightning bolt struck him in the chest, but he only flinched, nothing more.

The funnel cloud touched down between us and Typhon. I wondered why he wasn't fighting back. I frowned as I realized I spoke too soon. Typhon grew in height and began to whirl around. He turned _into_ a funnel cloud. A tornado, a twister, whatever you wanted to call it. Our tornado grew in width and whipped towards Typhon. Typhon came at it, easily destroying it.

"We have to make it flood in here," I muttered to Tanya, just loud enough so she could hear me over the wind. She nodded and passed down the message. I hand was on my shoulder, and I turned to see Greg. His eyes were full of worry and…I couldn't tell. I think it was…self-pity? Maybe he was mad at himself for not being able to help.

I gave him a small smile, "Shoot him. Shoot him with everything you have." He stared at me for a second before nodding. I pecked his lips and turned to face Typhon, glaring an awful glare that I had inherited from my mother and grandmother. Arrows appeared in his chest, and I knew Greg was doing as I asked. I concentrated on the rain picking up faster and harder, flooding the hole up to Hallie's knees.

"Everyone on a rock!" shouted Tanya with a determined glint in her eye. She was saying this for our protection, not because she didn't want us to drown. Everyone but Hallie, Dad, and I clambered onto a rock. Dad wasn't going to interfere, but he looked ready to in case he had to.

From her rock, Tanya's sandy blonde hair whipped her face from the ponytail she had pulled it back into. She hoisted Stella up onto her rock and the pair held their entwined hands above their heads, bringing them down at the same time, still entwined. Huge, impressive lightning struck the flooded hole. An electric current ran through the water, giving Typhon a powerful electric shock. It passed right through me, ignoring me. I quietly thanked Poseidon for that.

When I saw Typhon again, he was different. He was slightly burned with his hair sticking up on many ends. There were arrows in his chest, but he still wasn't dying. I knew immortal beings couldn't die, they could just be trapped. So we had to trap him. I thought about it, thinking how we could trap him in here. We couldn't do the whole crushed-under-a-caved-in-mountain thing because the mountain already caved in on itself.

I studied my sword while I thought. Written on the side, I saw its name in Greek. I knew it would say Earthmover, but I read it anyway. It didn't say Earthmover. It said Earthshaker. That sounded familiar…it was the sword from Dad's story he told us! It was the sword that the weird nymph combined with his old sword, Riptide. I looked around, and saw Hallie watching me curiously. I motioned her over while Tanya and Stella hit Typhon with another shock. She hurried over to me.

"Let me see your sword," I demanded. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and handed it to me. I uncapped it and read the name. It didn't say Wavemover. It said Riptide. I gaped at the swords. I looked at Hallie seriously, "You have to use this sword."

"_What?!_" she exclaimed, "You know I'm no good with it!"

"Hallie this is important. Our swords aren't Earthmover and Wavemover. They're Earthshaker and Riptide, the two swords from Dad's story," I explained, "If we use the powers of the swords together, we could beat Typhon. They're Dad's sword, separated!"

Hallie looked at me warily, bit her lip, and put away her knife. She hesitantly took her sword from me, holding it in her right hand. I remembered what happened with the Cyclops; how she fought so much better using her left, "Use your left hand."

"Are you insane?" she asked. Another roll of thunder was heard, and the wind was picking up. Hallie's black hair flew freely around her head. My blonde locks were begging to get free of their ponytail prison.

"You fought so much better using your left hand when you fought the Cyclops. So, do it!" I instructed. She switched hands, still looking at me uncertainly. I smiled encouragingly at her, and she smiled back, gripping the sword tighter, more confidently. The familiar determined glint returned to her eyes, and I knew she wasn't going to let Typhon beat her.

"Poseidon said that I could control the seas with this sword. Dad didn't mention that about his sword," Hallie mentioned. FLASH! Another lightning bolt struck inside the hole. I swear, if those two strike another one, I will be deaf tomorrow.

"Maybe Dad wasn't told everything about Riptide," I suggested dismissively.

"Yeah, that's probably it…," Hallie agreed, "Hey! Do you think I can control this water with the sword?"

"I don't know, maybe you should try," I suggested. Hallie raised the sword and jabbed at the empty air between her and Typhon. A jet of water shot up to her sword, and across to Typhon in the direction her sword was pointing. He had been paying attention to Tanya and Stella, so he was completely surprised when the jet of powerful water hit him. He was so surprised that he was knocked over in his unprepared state. A giant splash was seen where he fell, like when someone does a cannon ball, only much bigger.

Out of instinct, I pushed Earthshaker into the rocky ground. It cut through easily despite the rockiness, and a fissure opened up, just big enough for Typhon to fall into. He and all the water fell into the fissure, and he was too big to get up. Tanya and Stella, separately this time, shot him with lightning. He was struck about fifteen times by the duo, burning his skin terribly. He looked in disbelief at us kids.

Just to give himself the satisfaction, Greg shot arrow after arrow at Typhon's trapped form. Typhon looked furious, and struggled to get up. Why he didn't make the fissure bigger with brute strength is beyond me. He was lying in a little river, covered in water and burned to a crisp. Zeus and Poseidon were both represented in this little capturing of Typhon, and I felt bad that Hades wasn't. He is represented in people here, but nothing of his fought Typhon.

Suddenly Stella clapped her hands together. It didn't sound like the clap she used to retrieve her sword, though. But I soon found out what the effect was; a jagged spire of rock erupted from the ground next to Typhon. His eyes widened as yet another Big Three god was represented. She clapped her hands again, and another rock spire grew from the ground. Again and again, until there were so many rocks that you couldn't see anything between them. They were so tall that they crisscrossed at the top like a Native American teepee. Typhon was completely trapped inside this humongous prison. I tested their strength by trying to jab Earthshaker through, but the spire refused to let my sword cut through it. I whistled in appreciative surprise.

Uncle Nico ran over to Stella and wrapped her into a tight, proud hug, "You did it! I didn't even teach you and you did it!"

"I learned how to shadow travel too," she informed her dad.

Uncle Nico beamed at her; I learned from Mom and Dad that this was a rare occurrence for the son of Hades. Aunt Aura joined them, giving Stella a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Hallie and I hurried over to our parents. I hugged Dad extra-tight because I hadn't seen him in a while. I never thought that I would think this way about my parents. I had thought that I would always think of them as annoying, over-protective weirdoes who speak and behave oddly. I never thought that I would think of them as famous and cool monster fighters who let me travel all the way across the country to go into a monster lair. Wow, that sounded odd.


	31. Return

**Return**

**Falling action will always and forever be a tad boring, so bare with me. I hope I don't bore you to death...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

Uncle Theodore and Aunt Thalia embraced Tanya. She was happy to see them because she hadn't seen her parents (in person) since they left for the quest. Uncle Nico and Aunt Aura greeted Stella warmly. Mom kissed Dad (I didn't want to see that); jeez, they're away from each other for two days and they act like its two months. Hallie and I tackled Dad with a huge hug, making him laugh. Aunt Hannah, Ashley, and Greg walked up to our little group of four.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to the fact that my best friend is a kick-but monster fighter with sweet powers," Ashley sighed dramatically. It was obvious she had gotten over her shock.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm pretty cool. Just like my famous parents."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that you now think your parents are cool," Ashley rolled her eyes. I did think they were insane before…

"I _did_ get used to seeing monsters," Aunt Hannah mentioned, "I bet you could get anything if you really tried, Ashley."

"Maybe," Ashley agreed.

Greg came up to me and took my hand, "You were awesome," he told me.

"So were you," I smiled, taking his other hand and looking into his eyes.

"I shot pathetic arrows at his chest," Greg scoffed.

"It weakened him, making him easier to crush," I defended him from himself.

"Whatever you say," he gave up. I glanced at my father, who had his back turned as he was discussing something 'oh-so-important' with the other adults. I pulled Greg closer to me, holding both of his hands, and kissed him. I would've stood there forever if I didn't have to breathe.

"When you said on the phone that he was your boyfriend…I wanted to believe you, but it was too good to be true…but now I see…now I see you were right," Ashley said in surprise. I turned to face her, and she was gawping at us. I rolled my eyes at her.

Dad turned from the adults and informed us, "We have our plan to get home."

----------

This was the adults' ingenious plan to get home with thirteen people and one car: Dad was going to sit in the driver's seat. Mom was going to sit in the passenger seat (she offered to let Ashley sit with her, but she said she was okay in the other spot made for her). Aunt Aura was going to sit on Uncle Nico's lap, Aunt Thalia was going to sit on Uncle Theodore's lap, and Aunt Hannah was going to sit in the middle in the second row, which was built for three people.

Dad wasn't too happy with the decision for the kids' row; the third row. I was going to sit on Greg's lap (*grins happily*), Hallie was going to sit on Ashley's lap, and Tanya was sitting on Stella's lap. If no one can guess why Dad isn't thrilled, they aren't too bright.

The six kids (including me) climbed over the second row to reach the third and got situated in our seats. My Aunts and Uncles climbed in the back next, sitting in their spots. They were falling on each other because adults aren't meant to move around cars like that. Mom and Dad were already in the front two seats, and Dad was ready to drive. This was going to be a long two days.

----------

After many stops and countless complaints, we reached Camp Half-Blood. I didn't think Ashley and Hannah were allowed here, but if Mom and Dad say its okay, I agree with them. Relatives of the gods passed the barrier easily. Aunt Hannah and Ashley seemed to be blocked by a wall. Mom looked as if she remembered something and said, "I, Annabeth Jackson, give you permission to enter camp."

Aunt Hannah and Ashley were suddenly able to pass the border. Mom spoke to my best friend, "We need to take you to Chiron." My parents led the way to the Big House with everyone following.

Campers we passed smiled and waved, noticing we had returned. We smiled back at many. When we reached the Big House, we found Chiron waiting for us as a centaur outside. Ashley looked puzzled; I wonder what she saw, "Hello Chiron," I greeted.

Ashley looked at me like I was crazy, "Why are you talking to that horse as if he could respond?"

"I can," Chiron responded.

"Whoa! A talking horse!" exclaimed Ashley.

"He's not a talking horse; he's a centaur," Aunt Hannah explained, "You can't see through the Mist, so you can't tell."

"Why did you bring a mortal?" Mr. D asked rudely from the porch.

"She has been missing for a few days, and we can't just tell her parents that she was kidnapped by Greek monsters. We want your opinion on what to do," Dad explained to Chiron.

"Take her home and control the Mist to make her parents think she was always there," Chiron explained simply.

"That's what I said," Mom exasperated.

"I wanted his opinion," Dad murmured sheepishly.

----------

We had just taken Ashley back to her apartment and Dad controlled the Mist just as Chiron suggested. Now it was time to take Aunt Hannah back. We suggested taking her back to her college, but she wanted her parents to know she was alright. Cool, a random trip to Grandma and Grandpa's apartment!

When Mom, Dad, Hallie, Aunt Hannah, and I knocked on the apartment door, Grandma opened it. Her face lit up as she saw us all. She ushered us into her living room, "I'm so glad you're all okay! Chiron told me that you four went on a quest, but no one knew where Hannah was."

"I was abducted by two monsters, but otherwise, I'm okay," Aunt Hannah informed with a smile.

"You were abducted?!" Grandma exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm okay," Aunt Hannah rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Grandma asked us all. We all told our parts of the stories, and she beamed at Hallie and me as we told her how we defeated Typhon with the help of Hallie's friends.

"It sounds like you all had quite and adventure," Grandpa's voice said from a doorway behind me. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway to his office. I smiled at him, and he winked.

We spent some more time there, catching up. But, too soon, we had to leave. Just as we stepped in the hall, someone appeared in it. Although surprised, Mom and Dad greeted him at the same time, "Lord Hermes." So this was another god; the god of messengers, thieves, travelers, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Lord Zeus would like to see you all," he said before disappearing. Mom and Dad glanced at each other.

Mom sighed, "To the Empire State Building!" Why were we going there to meet Zeus?


	32. Vote

**Vote**

**This may be an author's note, but it is certainly not boring. I need help, and that means I need your opinion. There is a poll on my profile, and I want you guys to answer it.**

**The question is:**

**What should happen on Mt. Olympus in my story, Family History?**

**If it doesn't say this but something else, they haven't removed my previous question and you'll have to come back later.**


	33. Mt Olympus, New York

**Mt. Olympus, New York**

**In one of the previous chapters, I said that Thalia's maiden name was 'Nelson'. But now that Last Olympian has come out, I know her real maiden name and out of respect I should use it. I am saying it in this chapter.**

**I edited this chapter because some people were complaining about a certain aspect of the minor gods. I changed something in Epilogue Part 1 too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

Dad paid the cab driver and we entered the Empire State Building. My parents went right up to the guard at the front desk when they entered the lobby. The man behind it looked up from his newspaper when they approached. He smiled at them like he knew them and gave Dad a key card. Mom said, "Thanks, Travis." He nodded and went back to his newspaper.

My parents waited until an empty elevator opened its doors before stepping in. Dad inserted the key card into the security slot when the doors closed and a red button that said '600' appeared. Dad pressed it and we waited. Annoying elevator music played and just as I was about to say something about it, the doors opened. We stepped out and our parents stopped to watch our expressions.

I've never seen anything so amazing in my life.

We were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below us was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of us, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. My eyes followed the stairway to its end, where my brain just could not accept what I saw.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces – a city of mansions – all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

This place can't be here, I told myself. The tip of a mountain hanging over New York City like a billion-ton asteroid? How could something like that be anchored above the Empire State Building, in plain sight to millions of people, and not get noticed? But here it was. And here I was.

I was standing on Mt. Olympus. SWEET! Our parents smiled at Hallie and my reactions to this awesome place. They led us to the huge palace at the very top. The trip there was a daze. People (or creatures; I'm not really sure how to address them) tried to sell me stuff, such as ambrosia on-a-stick. This had to be a dream. It was too perfect to be real. I wasn't the only one who thought so; I heard Hallie murmur, "Pinch me." I knew that she didn't mean it, so I didn't.

When we reached the palace at the top, the doors opened for us. In front of me were all the Olympians in their thrones, and they weren't human size. They were giants! The thrones were shaped like a U, just like the cabins at camp. They were in the same order, too. Hades was sitting in a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Tracey stood at the foot of Artemis's throne in all her Hunter glory. Greg, Stella, Tanya, Tommy, Rachel, Uncle Nico, Aunt Aura, Uncle Theodore, and Aunt Thalia were there as well. I was surprised when I saw Rachel; I didn't know mortals were allowed her. Hades, I didn't even know I was allowed here.

With all the gods in the room, it gave me a feeling that the room might explode because of all the power in here. Zeus spoke, "We have come to a decision that we hope you agree to. We would like to make the twelve children and grandchildren of us minor gods and goddesses. We would also like to make Mrs. Smith our permanent and immortal Oracle. You will not shrivel up like the one in the attic at Camp Half-Blood. You will forever make prophecies and stay with your family. If all thirteen of you agree, all thirteen of you will become immortal."

My mouth was hanging slightly open. I blinked a few times. I pinched myself. I shook my head. I cleaned my ear out with my pinky finger. The gods were still looking at us expectantly, so I figured this was happening. This was really happening. I looked at my parents, and they looked just as surprised as us. Dad spoke, "Can we all talk about this first?" Zeus nodded, and the thirteen of us gathered together to discuss this.

"What about the children's education?" Mom asked immediately. I rolled my eyes.

Athena, my grandmother, cleared her throat. We turned to face her, "The children will be immortal, but they will grow at a normal pace. They will attend normal school. They do not have to attend college, as they will not need a job. Their job will be to take care of what their domains. When they become adults, they will stop growing. They will be able to change their appearance as they please after this." Mom nodded.

"It sounds…," Aunt Thalia started.

"Amazing," Aunt Aura finished.

"Yeah," Uncle Theodore agreed.

"We should put it to a vote," Mom suggested, "All in favor?" All thirteen of us raised our hands. The adults nodded with slight smiles and we turned to face the Olympians again.

Dad spoke for the group, "We accept." The Olympians smiled and clapped, even though Ares and Dionysus's attempts were feeble.

----------

"Thalia Grace Fisher," Zeus called. Aunt Thalia stepped forward, "Minor Goddess of Lightning." She suddenly began to glow and sparkle, and she suddenly was dressed in a flowing stormy-grey dress. She stood at the foot of Zeus's throne.

"Aura Davidson di Angelo," Zeus called. Aunt Aura stepped forward, "Minor Goddess of Wind." She glowed as Aunt Thalia did, and a blue and white dress appeared on her body. She went to stand next to her sister.

"Percy Jackson," Poseidon called. Dad stepped forward, "Minor God of Sea Creatures and Horses." He glowed just as the two before him did and a black-green suit appeared on his body. I seriously thought they were going to put him in a tunic or toga or something, and he looked relieved they didn't. Dad stood at the foot of Poseidon's throne.

"Nico di Angelo," Hades called. Uncle Nico stepped forward, "Minor God of Shadows." He glowed too, and a black suit appeared on him. He stood at the foot of Hades throne.

"Annabeth Chase Jackson," Athena called. Mom stepped forward, "Minor Goddess of Architecture." She glowed. And sparkled. She suddenly wore shimmering grey dress. She stood at the foot of Athena's throne.

"Theodore Fisher," Apollo called. Uncle Theodore stepped forward, "Minor God of Prophecy." He glowed much brighter than everyone else, and I guessed that was because his dad is the god of the sun. A creamy yellow suit appeared on his body. He stood at the foot of Apollo's throne.

"Tommy Smith," Apollo called. Tommy stepped forward, "Minor God of Medicine." That makes sense; he's a doctor at the local hospital. He glowed just as bright as his brother and a white suit appeared on his body. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as he stood at the foot of Apollo's throne.

"Rachel Dare Smith," Apollo called. Rachel stepped forward. Apollo he slid off his throne, shrinking to normal size. He snapped his fingers and beckoned for Theodore to come with him. Theodore stood next to Apollo, and the Oracle from the attic at camp appeared in front of Rachel. The latter held her arms out as if she were waiting for someone to throw her a ball she was going to catch. Green Mist swirled around her. She shivered like she was going into shock. Apollo spoke, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare Smith. You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

Rachel nodded, "It's my destiny."

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do."

"Then proceed," the god said. How was she supposed to know what to say? But apparently she did.

Rachel closed her eyes, "I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles and Theodore, Minor God of Prophecy. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate."

I didn't know where she got the words, but they flowed out of her as the Mist thickened. Green column of smoke, like a huge python, uncoiled from the mummy's mouth and slithered towards Rachel, curling affectionately at her feet. The Oracle's mummy crumbled, falling away until it was nothing but a pile of dust in old tie-dyed dress. Mist enveloped Rachel in a column.

For a moment I couldn't see her at all. Then the smoke cleared.

Rachel collapsed and curled unto the fetal position. All thirteen of us rushed forward, but Apollo said, "Stop! This is the most delicate part."

"What's going on?" Tommy demanded. "What do you mean?"

Apollo studied Rachel with concern. "Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?" Greg asked worriedly. I squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Five syllables," Apollo said, counting them on his fingers. "_That would be real bad_."

Despite Apollo's warning, Tommy ran forward and knelt over Rachel. The Mist sank into the ground and the green light faded. But Rachel was still pale. She was barely breathing.

Then her eyes fluttered open, and a green dress appeared on her body. She focused on Tommy with difficulty. "Tommy."

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She tried to sit up. "Ow." She pressed her hands to her temples.

"Rachel," Uncle Nico said, "your life aura almost faded completely. I could _see_ you dying." Hades nodded furiously.

"I'm all right," she murmured. "Please, help me up. The visions – they're a little disorienting."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tommy asked his wife as he helped her stand.

Apollo announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi." We all clapped, and Rachel smiled weakly. Apollo grew back to giant size and got back on his throne. Rachel took her place at the foot of his throne, holding Tommy's hand. Theodore returned too. He had a smile on his face; he was probably happy that someone just pledged themselves to him.

"Sophia Minerva Jackson," Athena called. I stepped forward, squeezing Greg's hand one last time before I did. My heart was beating overtime in my chest; I was way too excited for my own good.

"Who will you represent; Poseidon or Athena?" Poseidon asked.

"Represent?" I asked, confused.

"Minor gods and goddesses are sort of…branches of the Olympians' domains. Who's domain will you be apart of?" Athena asked. I bit my lip; I didn't want to choose which grandparent to represent.

Everyone is always telling me that I am more like Athena. Poseidon said so himself. But he also said that the power of an earthquake was inside me. I looked nervously at my grandparents, "I don't want to make a decision before I know what I'll be in each domain."

Poseidon nodded, and Athena said, "Fair enough. In my domain, you would be Sophia, Minor Goddess of Learning." I didn't understand how trust fit in with wisdom and strategy, but whatever. I guess you must choose wisely who to trust.

"In my domain, you'll be Sophia, Minor Goddess of Aftershocks," Poseidon added. **(A/N aftershocks are small earthquakes or tremors that follow a major earthquake)**

I thought for a moment, and I made my decision. I took a deep breath, "When I say my answer, I am not picking a favorite grandparent. I want the other to know that I don't favor the one I choose over them. I don't favor either more than the other. Please understand when I say I choose Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon."

"I understand," Poseidon smiled at me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sophia Minerva Jackson," Athena announced, "Minor Goddess of Learning." I felt tingly all over as I began to glow and sparkle myself. When that stopped, I felt stronger, invulnerable. I was wearing a chalkboard-green dress that went to my knees instead of the floor like the adults'. I went to stand at the foot of Athena's throne.

"Hallie Amphitrite Jackson," Poseidon called. Hallie stepped forward. She knew that they were going to ask her to choose.

"Who do you choose?" Athena asked.

"May I hear my options like Sophia?" Hallie asked nervously.

"Hallie, Minor Goddess of Trust," Athena said. What does trust have to do with wisdom and strategy in battle? I guess you have to be wise about who you trust…

"Hallie, Minor Goddess of Currents and Tides," Poseidon said.

Hallie paused, took a shaky breath, and announced, "No hard feelings. Please. I choose Lord Poseidon."

"I am not offended," Athena promised. Hallie smiled weakly at her.

"Hallie Amphitrite Jackson," Poseidon announced again, "Minor Goddess of Currents and Tides." She glowed and sparkled, and a knee-length blue dress appeared on her body. She went to stand at the foot of Poseidon's throne. I guessed she did it so Poseidon didn't feel bad about not being near both of his grandchildren.

"Tanya Elefteria **(A/N el-la-fe-tear-ee-a)** Fisher," Zeus called. Tanya stepped forward.

"Minor Goddess of Music," Apollo suggested.

"Minor Goddess of Clouds," Zeus offered. Tanya bit her lip, just as I did. If it was me standing there, I would think about fairness. Apollo will have five representatives if she chooses music. Zeus will still only have three at least, at most four, if she chooses sunshine. It would be even if she and Stella both chose Zeus. Rachel, Tommy, Greg, and Uncle Theodore for Apollo. Aunt Thalia, Aunt Aura, Tanya, and Stella for Zeus.

"I choose Lord Zeus," Tanya answered suddenly. Apollo nodded.

"Tanya Elefteria Fisher," Zeus announced again, "Minor Goddess of Clouds." Tanya began to sparkle, and suddenly she was wearing a knee-length dress that looked like clouds. Cool.

"Stella Daphney di Angelo," Hades called. Stella stepped forward.

"Minor Goddess of Birds," Zeus offered.

"Minor Goddess of Skeletons," Hades offered.

"Can I ask you something?" Stella tried. The gods nodded, so she continued, "I have a different idea, if you will allow it. I want to represent both of you, just as I did against Typhon. Maybe, Minor Goddess of Stars? They are in the sky, and they make up constellations. Constellations are normally of the dead."

Zeus and Hades considered Stella. They looked at each other, and nodded once. They turned back to Stella, "You are a bright young woman; as bright as the stars in your domain. I introduce Stella Daphney di Angelo, Minor Goddess of Stars," Zeus announced.

"Gregory Jasen Smith," Apollo called. Greg stepped forward, "Minor God of Archery." He began to glow, just like everyone else, and he was suddenly wearing a dark brown suit. He went to stand at the foot of Apollo's throne.

Zeus spoke, "Congratulations, heroes. You are now minor gods and goddesses. You are…royalty. Your titles are 'Lord' and 'Lady'. Welcome home."

**It's not over yet!**


	34. Epilogue Part 1

**Epilogue Part 1**

**Don't go telling me that this chapter was unnecessary. I really wanted to do a random thing like this, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

Today was the day after we became minor gods, and the adults were quitting their jobs. Annabeth was going to suggest that Hannah should take her place. I appeared near the aquarium using my new godly powers (awesome) and walked through the doors of the aquarium one last time as an employee.

I went strait to my boss's office. When I entered, he looked up and greeted me, "Dr. Jackson, it's been a while since you were in here last."

"You will most likely never see me in here again," I said.

He frowned, "Why is that?"

"I'm quitting," I answered.

"WHAT?!" he asked, "Why?"

"My father offered me a better job," I answered truthfully.

"And what is that?" he asked, unhappy.

"I can't tell you," I sighed.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me," I smiled, "I came here to quit, and you're not going to change my mind."

"But you're my best employee!" he whined.

"Mr. Hamm, I'm quitting," I stated firmly, my eyes flashing.

He was intimidated by my new godly power, "Here – Here's the form," he said shakily. I filled it out (I no longer had ADHD and dyslexia since I was a minor god). He got up, "I need to make a phone call," he mumbled.

I finished the form and left it on his desk. He'll see it. When I left his office, Dr. Jones approached me, "Why did you quit? You love this job."

"My father offered me a better job," I repeated.

"What job?" he asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "It has to do with sea creatures."

"You are a very confusing man, Dr. Jackson," Dr. Jones said.

"How so?" raising an eyebrow, I asked.

"The sea creatures love you here, it seems like you can talk to them, you jump in a tank full of sharks to separate a shark fight without an oxygen tank, and you quit your favorite job," he answered, counting off the things on his fingers

I didn't have an answer to that. Someone I knew noticed, and they came to help me, "Is there a problem here?" I turned to see my father, but he looked older; old enough to be my dad.

"No, sir," Dr. Jones answered.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted. Dr. Jones looked between us.

"This is your father, the guy who offered you a better job?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it very much if you stopped quizzing him," Poseidon said, his voice calm, but his eyes told Dr. Jones otherwise. I smirked, "Come, Percy." I followed him out the door.

**Dr. Jones's POV**

This aquarium is amazing when you walk through the door. You're suddenly in a tunnel that has fish all around it. As Percy and his dad walked through this tunnel, the fish and sharks swam to the glass. Percy smiled at a few fish, and those fish looked like they were trying to do something. It looked like they were attempting to _bow_. I will never understand my ex-co-worker, but I do know that there is something different about him.

**Sophia's POV**

We were going back to school today; the day after the adults quit their jobs. _School_! Mom led us down Olympus, and as she did so, Hallie and I tried to convince her to not make us go, "Why can't Athena tutor us? Maybe even you?! Somebody?"

"I'm sorry girls, but a deal's a deal. You were going to become minor goddesses on the condition you went to regular school. The other kids have to go too; they're right behind us," Mom said.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, there were Greg, Stella, and Tanya with their moms. They looked like they were trying to do the same thing as us, "They're equally as unhappy," Hallie noticed.

"Many kids are when they have to go to school," Mom dismissed, "I think you'll like your ride to school, though."

We waited at the elevator for the others and went down. When the doors opened to the lobby of the Empire State Building, we all stepped out. The guard at the desk tipped his hat as we passed. I wanted to see this ride that we had to school that Mom thought we would like. We went outside and I was surprised at the car waiting for us.

A chauffer was waiting beside the door of a white limousine. I gaped at the car and turned to my mom. She was smiling at me, and I returned the smile, "This is so AWESOME!"

"Your limo awaits, my Ladies," Mom said. The chauffer opened the door and Hallie, Greg, Stella, Tanya, and I climbed in. Our moms waved bye (so embarrassing) and the chauffer closed the door.

"This is so cool!" Stella squealed.

"We are Ladies…and Lord now," Tanya pointed out.

"I can't wait to see the look on Jolene's face," I grinned.

"Who's Jolene?" Stella asked.

"She's the most popular girl at Sophia's school. Every guy falls for her auburn hair, ivory skin, and emerald eyes, except for Greg. That made her angry, she kissed him, Sophia slapped her, and they haven't seen each other since," Hallie explained for me. Stella and Tanya burst out laughing when they heard I slapped her. **(A/N! Does **_**anyone**_** realize where I got the idea of Jolene? I'll give you a virtual cookie and a dedication in my next story if you get it right!)**

"That day we had our first kiss," Greg smiled at me. I blushed at the thirteen year olds' 'Oo's.

Just to annoy them, I turned and gave Greg a soft kiss on the lips, "Get a room!" Tanya shouted, throwing a pillow of cloud at us.

"Hey; no using powers!" I reprimanded when I broke away from Greg, "Do you _want_ to be as dumb as a doorknob?" Stella, Tanya, and Hallie all shook their heads at the same time. I smirked.

----------

They dropped us off at school first since high school starts before middle school. Heads turned as our limo stopped and our chauffer got out. People gawped and stared as he opened the door for us. Greg stepped out first and held out his hand for me to take. I took it and he pulled me out. I adjusted the straps on my backpack and walked up to my school for the first time in a few weeks.

Ashley rushed over to us, and a few lingering eyes watched. Jolene was glaring at me, much to my great satisfaction. Ashley drew my attention to her, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. Lord Greg?" I asked, smiling.

"I think it is something about being minor gods, Lady Sophia," Greg answered.

"You're _what_?!" Ashley practically screamed, drawing more attention.

"Shh!" Greg and I hissed at the same time.

"You use awesome powers to save me and become _minor gods_?!" she hissed.

"Basically," I shrugged.

"That explains the expensive clothes," Ashley said, looking us up and down, "You both look like you just stepped out of a magazine."

I looked myself up and down. I looked back to Ashley and said, "Aphrodite dressed us. We're her Barbie and Ken dolls. We're also her favorite couple." I smiled at Greg.

"So…what are you minor gods of?" she asked as we walked to homeroom. Greg was in a different one than us, sadly. But he was in our first period!

I answered her first, "I am the Minor Goddess of Learning."

Greg answered next, "I am the Minor God of Archery."

"And you're going to school when you could be tutored by the smartest woman on the planet?" she asked.

"That's what I said!" I exasperated, "I could be taught by my grandmother…or second cousin…"

"And I could've been taught by my great aunt…weird how we're sort of related but not technically," Greg added.

"Your family history is messed up," Ashley sighed as Greg entered his homeroom.

"We know," we said at the same time, smirking. Ashley and I walked to our homeroom, and I began my first day at school as an immortal minor goddess.


	35. Epilogue Part 2

**Epilogue Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sophia's POV**

Life as a goddess was interesting. It was exciting to keep the secret at school, and it was fun to control my power alongside my grandfather Poseidon. Greg and I had our ups and downs, but what couple doesn't? We weren't voted cutest couple or prom queen and king until our senior year. I guess my parents will always have something over me.

When my real age was twenty six, but my appearance age was still eighteen, Greg and I were married. Mom and Rachel cried their eyes out as Dad walked me down the isle. My mom was never the one to cry like that, but I was her first child, and now I was getting married. Dad approved of Greg. Wedding arrangements had been difficult, though.

I begged with Zeus to allow a few select mortals on Olympus for the wedding. I wanted Grandma and Grandpa Blofis, Grandma and Grandpa Chase, and Ashley to be there. Zeus finally gave in, and Ashley was my maid of honor. Hera, Aphrodite, Hallie, Stella, and Tanya were bridesmaids. I let Hera and Aphrodite be bridesmaids because it was tradition (Mom and Grandma Blofis both tied the knot with the two as bridesmaids) and I didn't want an angry goddess of marriage and an angry goddess of love on my wedding day.

Greg invited mortals too, though. His grandmother, Jennifer Smith Carmen and her husband Derek Carmen **(A/N if you read Tommy's Parents, you know who this is…it is **_**the**_** Derek from Jen's party!)** were invited as well. I noticed a gold charm bracelet on her wrist and Apollo smiled at it. I guess he gave it to her. How sweet!

When Greg and I said our vows, I felt like I could fly. I was indescribably happy as we kissed. I was officially Mrs. Greg Smith.

----------

**Millennia Later…**

The first time I had ever been in Greece. I found it strange that monuments from when the gods were here last still stood, even if they should've collapsed millions of years ago. I assumed godly magic held them in place. Right now, Athena was leading us 'new minor gods' down Olympus. We had a purpose, though. Someone needed to write down more Greek history, or Greek myths. Athena said she knew just where to find the person.

She led us to Athens, Greece, where I saw a statue or two of her. I was surprised that they still stood, but I didn't doubt godly power. She led us to a monument that was amazingly still standing as well, the Parthenon. Of course; a temple to Athena. It had a long and devastating past that I don't think I should get into. Athena strode purposefully over to a frustrated-looking man observing her temple. We followed her.

"Excuse me, sir?" she interrupted his train of thought politely. He looked up. Surprise was in his eyes for a mere second, but it was gone the next.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"You are Mr. Rick Riordan, correct? Writer of Greek myths?" she asked. **(A/N *grins*. You know I had to do that)**

"That would be me, although I haven't produced myths that people have taken to heart in a while," he answered glumly.

"I think we can change that," she smiled knowingly, gesturing to us.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name, ma'am," he apologized.

"I go by many. But I prefer my real one; Athena," she answered.

"You're named after the patron goddess of this city?" Rick asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not exactly," she said, motioning for him to follow us. He did. We led him to Greek Myth (the restaurant moved with Western Civilization). When we were there, Athena filled him in on everything the gods have been doing since they left Greece. He scribbled notes furiously, excited about this new story to tell. Many years later, people would be learning about me in school. That is so cool! My family history will be known to the whole world and few of them will know its true!

**THE END**

**I know some of you don't want it to end; I've been asked to write a sequel. It's up to you guys. Should I write a third or should I not? Don't worry about me not having anything to write about; trust me, my head is full of ideas…**

**I'll put up a poll about it. If the outcome is a yes, the first chapter won't be up for a while. The title will say something like Percy Jackson 3: __________. I'll fill in the blank there. I'm also changing the name of this story from Family History to Percy Jackson 2: Family History.**

**Also, I'll be writing a little story called Hallie's Stalker. Here's the summary:**

**Bret is the quiet guy in school, but he has a crush on Hallie Jackson. What he doesn't know is that she's the minor goddess of tides and currents. When he follows her after school, Hallie's secret is in danger of being revealed. What can she do to stop Bret from finding her family secrets?**

**It's in between Epilogue 1 and Epilogue 2 of this story!**

**I love all of you that reviewed this story, subscribed to this story, and added it to favorites. I would also like to thank those of you who added me to author alert and/ or favorite author. Every single one of you guys rock!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	36. READ

**READ**

**Everyone who has told me to write the third fan fiction or to not hasn't used the poll provided on my profile.**

**PEOPLE USE THE POLL! PLEASE! MY LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER!**


	37. Author's Note, Please Read

**Author's Note**

**I would like to inform you all that I have changed**

**Chapter 33: Mt. Olympus, New York **

**--AND--**

**Epilogue Part 1**

**Just small things. Btw, the thing I changed in Ch 33 was when Sophia became a minor goddess. In the epilogue it was around the time they were talking about Jolene in the limo.**

**I added a reward in Epilogue Part 1 if you can get something right. If you haven't reviewed that chapter, answer in a review. If you have already reviewed that chapter, PM me. I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANSWERS FROM ANNONYMOUS REVIEWERS. I am aware I can disable anonymous reviews, but I can't bring myself to do it since I get some of my favorite reviews from them.**

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**-AnnabethChase5450**

***Live your dreams***


End file.
